


Rock Your World

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mystery, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael finds himself back from a year long internship in Japan. His brother Donatello chose the opportunity to join a rock band tags to go along. With Raphael's return comes drama as band leader Leonardo seems to have a hidden agenda for the muscle-head. What will unfold as relationships deepen...</p><p>Special thank you to @RavenshellRorschach for all the fixes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'The person you are trying to reach has a voicemail that is full... Please try your call again later.' It was the umpteenth time he had tried calling his childhood friend since he arrived at the airport. With a grunt he sat back down and crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed in a mix of annoyance and fatigue. He was hungry and very tired after his long flight from Japan. "I should've known this bone-head would pull one like this." He was waiting on his best friend Casey who was supposed to pick him up. 

He zippered his jacket up and shifted to try and get comfortable on the hard bench, when his phone began to ring. He brought up the device slowly to look at the screen. Even though he was anxious to get out of there, he sure as shell wasn't going to act like it. "Urgh..." The caller ID showed that it wasn't Casey who was calling... It was his brother, Donatello. Rolling his eyes, he swiped the screen to answer the call. "Yeah?"

"So it WAS true..." Donnie's voice was calm and even. "Let me guess... You have been waiting on Casey for hours, haven't you...?" Raphael didn't answer, just gave out a low growl. "Hmm, I figured that was the case..." Raph's eyes snapped open as he noticed that the voice in the auricular echoed from behind him. He turned his head slowly to find Donatello standing there, holding his phone in his hand. 

Raph rolled his eyes and grunted. "Yo..." It wasn't that he didn't want to see Donnie, on the contrary he was very fond of his brother. They had always been very close, but the way things had been left before he left for Japan had put the siblings at odds. "Did Case call ya?" 

"He had a last minute hockey practice session and couldn't get out of it..." Donnie looked different than what Raphael remembered. He had always thought of his brother to be the geekiest of all geeks. Donnie was smart. Very smart. He had always worn simple clothing; khakis, button ups... That kind of stuff. But the Donatello standing in front of him looked sharp and edgy. He was sporting a pair of ripped up, dark wash jeans, a fitted, purple, V-neck t-shirt with an unbuttoned vest over it, his chocolate-brown eyes accentuated by the purple blush around his face. 

Raphael stood up, swinging his duffelbag over his shoulder. He was much taller than his brother. He had always portrayed his 'bad-boy' attitude flawlessly, cocking his head to the side, the corner of his lip went up. "Well, will ya look at this... Donnie boy is looking handsome and shit." 

Donnie smiled. "Come on, tough guy. My car is waiting outside."

'His car'... With those words it all came back to Raphael. The reason why him and Don had fought before he left for Japan. His frown scrunched up as he followed his brother. Suddenly, he heard a woman's screech. "Oh my god! It IS him!!! It's Donnie!!! From TMNT!!!" He saw Donatello's shoulders tense up, his olive-green skin going a couple of shades lighter.

"Oh shell... Come on, Raphael!" Donnie started to run towards the exit. Raph sighed, but quickly realized it was not just a couple of girls trying to reach his bro, but a hoard of frantic women. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he darted after his brother. As soon as his foot stepped outside, he saw Donnie waving him in from the passenger door of a black luxury car. Rolling his eyes, Raph darted in the backseat of the car, closing the door just in time before the female fans reached them, their screams hysterical as they tried to get Donatello's attention. Donnie let out a deep breath that he had probably been holding in since he started his escape. Don started to turn to face Raph when his face went completely red. Raphael followed his gaze to his window, spotting a pair of flattened boobs rubbing against the glass. He couldn't hold his laughter. His bro might have turned into a famous pop-rock star, but Donnie would always be Donnie... 

"So... Let me guess... Fans?" Raphael asked.

"Gee... What gave THAT away?" Donnie rubbed the back of his head bashfully, turning a kind grin to his brother, who now seemed more relaxed than moments before when they had met. "I'm sorry, Raph... I didn't mean to put you through that... But Casey called so last minute I didn't really have time to grab a disguise or anything."

"Last minute? I've been at that airport for over two hours! If I had ta wait longer to avoid them crazy chicks I wouldn't have really minded, ya know!" Raph set his duffel down and started to unzip his leather jacket. Under it he was wearing a simple white, fitted t-shirt which accentuated his well defined biceps. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I am the one with the time crunch. I have rehearsal in fifteen minutes." He looked at the driver, giving a nod to emphasize that they would be cutting it really close unless he stepped on it. The hound-dog humanoid took the hint and accelerated. 

"Say what? No!" Raphael's mouth opened up in protest. "I am NOT going to your stupid practice! Just drop me off anywhere. I'll manage."

"Come on, Raphael. Casey said he would come get you at the studio. Can't you bear with it for once?" Donnie's voice wasn't argumentative. He was trying his best to keep his tone calm and kind, trying to get his brother to finally accept his choice of joining the band instead of going with him to Japan on the scholarship they had worked so hard to get... together. 

Raphael crossed his arms and turned his gaze from his gentle brother. He couldn't ever really deny Donnie anything when he asked nicely. "Fine... But don't except me ta clap for ya."

Donnie smiled. "Thanks, bro. Plus, I wanna introduce you to the guys!" Raph felt a chill go down his back. He had met one of them before... The loud, obnoxious one who had 'discovered' Donnie at the karaoke bar. This was going to be beyond annoying for him. 

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Donnie asked short questions about Raph's stay abroad, keeping them away from scholastic-related topics. Raph answered them shortly, commenting on the weather, the nightlife, the annoying flight back... Before they knew it, the car came to a stop in front of a two story building. Donnie thanked the driver and let himself out of the car. Raph sighed and followed, holding his duffel in one hand and his jacket in the other. Don approached the building's entrance, and as he did, the door swung open. The person on the other side, a tall, muscular turtle, almost as tall as Raphael was. He recognized him right away as the obnoxious guy from the karaoke bar. Raph rolled his eyes. 

"Yo, Donnie! Hurry up inside, dude! Leo is about to have a fit about you being late!" This turtle looked to be younger than Raph and Don. He was wearing an orange hoodie and light-blue jeans. Atop his head sat a black fitted cap with its lip facing upwards a bit, revealing baby-blue eyes surrounded by an orange blush color on his skin. 

"Sorry, Mikey. Something important came up." Donnie pointed at his brother behind him. 

Mikey's mouth opened in a wide toothy smile. Raph couldn't help but think to himself that the guy was pretty handsome... for an obnoxious loud mouth. "Hello there! A friend of Donnie is a friend of moi! I'm Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey!"

"This is my brother, Raphael. He just got back from Japan." Donnie hurried inside as he spoke, turning sharply to take the stairs to the second floor. 

"Japan, huh? Sounds interesting... Maybe we can talk more about it later over a couple of drinks...?" 

"You are not old enough to drink yet, Michelangelo." A stoic voice resonated from the top of the stairs. Looking up, Raphael noticed another turtle standing cross-armed, looking down on the rest of them. He wore a navy-blue button-up shirt and dark-gray cargo pants. The hazel of his eyes accentuated by the blue blush that painted his strong facial features. He looked shorter than the rest, but his muscles were well sculpted. Raph noticed his jaw was hanging while he was looking at the guy. His breath hitched when he spotted the sexy silver ring at the corner of his bottom lip. He thought to himself this guy was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen... 

"Hey, Leo... This is my broth-"

"Introductions later, Donatello. We are waisting time and money. Practice started eight minutes ago." Leo turned on his heel without acknowledging Raphael's existence, and that ignited a small fire in the short-tempered turtle's head. He brushed away the thought of this stuck-up jerk being remotely good looking, and followed his brother into the room. 

Donnie guided him to a seating area where a pair of chairs sat next to a dirty-looking loveseat. He obviously went for one of the chairs. "Sorry, Raph, just wait here while practice is in session. And please, whatever you do, do not make any noise..." Raphael noticed the tension on his brother's body. This 'Leo' guy seemed to have a tight hold on his bandmates. 

Raphael noticed a pile of magazines laying on a small coffee table, and picked one out that had motorcycles on its cover page. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he thought was going to be the worst moment of his life. His eyes left the pages to look at Donnie pull over the strap of a purple, pearl finished bass guitar. He made a mental note to tease Donnie on how he looked like  he was gonna shit his pants from his nerves. Then he saw Michelangelo jump swiftly behind the drum set, twirling the drumsticks effortlessly in his hands, that cocky grin never leaving his face. Then, he saw Leonardo; he lifted a beautiful double pedal classic white and blue vintage electric guitar. As much as he hated himself for it, his heart skipped a beat. 

Leonardo's eyes found Raphael's golden orbs, but as quick as they locked with each other's, they both looked away. Raphael felt warm blood rising to his head. Taking a deep breath he looked at Leo once more, his breath catching in his throat when he noticed Leonardo was looking at him, a light grin curling his pierced lip. Raph immediately shifted his attention back to his magazine. He could feel his cheeks going as red as his facial markings. 

"Ok, guys. Let's start with 'All that's left' to warm up... Mikey, give us the beat." It was obvious Leo was the leader of the group. 

Mikey clapped his drumsticks a steady three times before he started to beat on his drums. It was a rather slow tune. Donnie joined in with his bass guitar. Leonardo closed his eyes as he tapped his foot on the floor to the beat. Then, his eyes suddenly opened and his fingers went to those carefully tempered strings. The melody quickened to a fast electrifying tune. Raph unconsciously set the magazine on his lap as his body leaned forward. He held his breath when he heard Leo sing... 

Leonardo's voice was deep but not too low. As he sang words of heartbreak and troubles, Raphael's eyes locked onto those sexy forest-green lips. The beat slowed for the chorus and Donnie joined into the lyrics. Raph couldn't help but notice how his brother's voice sounded well polished, and more elegant than how he remembered it. Then, the beat accelerated again, bringing Leo to perform a guitar solo which sent a throb down Raphael's gut. Leo's face, as he played his guitar, was that of someone who was making love to someone else. His frown was tight, his eyes hooded, his teeth bitting lightly his lower lip. Raph could see his skin glisten with a light coat of sweat... And then he smelled it. Leo's sweet scent filled his nostrils. Raph suppressed a churr from coming up his throat. He sat back nonchalantly and slowly brought one hand up to lightly cover his mouth. He continued to watch the group perform, feeling an increasing tightness bulging under his tail. As much as he tried to focus on his brother or even the obnoxious Michelangelo, his eyes always seemed to gravitate towards the passionate Leonardo. 

Suddenly, a loud, alarm sounding ringtone broke through the music, making Leonardo tense his hand so hard that one of his guitar strings snapped, hitting his finger sharply. He let out a hiss as he swatted his hand a couple of times before bringing his finger to eye level before bringing it to his mouth. Raphael swallowed hard, realizing what had happened. The blue turtle turned a narrowed gaze to the larger terrapin. "I-I'm so sorry, man! I didn't think I would get a call..." Raph rushed to find his phone in one of his jacket pockets. 

"Don. Escort him to the downstairs waiting area." Leo's voice sank into Raph like a dagger, washing away everything else he had been feeling moments before. 

"Sorry, bro... But we have an important show coming up and can't afford to miss any practice time." Donnie's face looked flustered, and Raph couldn't help but feel the anger rising to his head; seeing his mellow brother act like a pussy because some guy felt entitled to order him around was not something he was willing to take lightly. 

"Hey! Big shot! Your beef is with me, leave my brother out of yer nag session." Raph's voice bounced against the acoustic walls, making it rumble louder. Leo lifted a brow as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I can walk myself out. Wouldn't want ya ta lose any precious practice time. I already cost ya eight fucking minutes, didn't I?"

"Twelve." Leonardo spoke through gritted teeth. 

Raphael growled, throwing a cheeky grin at Leonardo. "Well, put it on my tab."

Leo's shoulders twitched up lightly, enough for Raphael to notice it and know he had triumphantly hit a nerve. And with that win, he turned on his heel and grabbed his belongings before stomping to the door. He turned his face lightly to address his brother. "Yo, Don, call me when ya get out. I wanna catch up with ya."

His chest filled as he saw the sincere smile that painted Donnie's face, and with that satisfaction he left the building. 

When he walked out, he heard a familiar honk from a car. Turning his head he smiled when he spotted Casey's beat up, piece of shit Jeep Wrangler that his dad had given him senior year of high school. "Yo, Raphie! Ya got fat, ya shell brain!" 

Raph threw his duffel at his life long friend as he chuckled his way into the passenger seat. "Shat ap, ya meat head! I'm fucking hungry 'cause of waitin' for yer ass! Hurry ap 'n' feed me, or I'll tell April ya banged that Jap chick when ya came ta visit me for Spring Break..." 

Casey's grin flattened into a thin line, and with a low growl he started his car and did a burn-out as he sped off. "Your fault ya got me shit faced, you jerkoff... Thought we agreed to never speak of that again."

With a loud laugh, Raphael slapped the back of his friend's shoulder hard. Finally he could relax a bit and enjoy being back home in sweet, stinky New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie stared into the skyline as he let out a long sigh. "Penny for your thoughts..." He turned his gaze, finding Leo standing next to him, arms loosely crossed around his waist. "You have been distracted since rehearsal. Anything you would like to talk about?"

Don's cheeks became lightly blushed. "I-it's nothing, really... I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience, Leo. I promise I'll be back to normal by tomorrow." He gave his bandmate a toothy smile, but Leo was very keen when it came to deciphering people's feelings; he was far from being fooled. 

"It's your brother, isn't it..." It was more of a statement than a question. 

Donnie's eyes widenede as his smile faded. He turned his sight back to the city, and taking a deep breath he opened up a bit to the other turtle. "He was so calm... I thought he would be angry, like 'murderous' angry... You know, after what I pulled on him..." 

"You mean when you picked yourself over him for once in your life?" Leonardo placed his hand gently on Donnie's, trying to coax the younger turtle's eyes back to him. "When will you stop punishing yourself over choosing your happiness? You should be happy your stubborn brother is willing to talk things out and maybe make amends."

Donatello's chin began to tremble, his eyes still set on the horizon. "What if he's still really angry... What if I say the wrong thing and push him over the edge again...?" A tear rolled down his cheek and he immediately shrugged his shoulder to wipe it off.

"Hmm... Those are both plausible situations... Being that your brother is a real hot-head." Donnie finally looked at Leo, fear in his eyes. Leo smiled, making Don's face blush. "He loves you, Donnie. He'll get it. And if he doesn't, I'll make him get it." Donnie's heart started to beat faster. There was something about Leo that would always put him at peace but at the same time exhilarate him. He could only manage a smile and a nod amongst his nerves. Leo chuckled, patted Donatello's bald head and walked off. 

Taking a deep breath, Donatello pulled out his phone, swiped through his contact list and then proceeded to bring it to his ear slit. 

Raph was snoozing off on Casey's couch. The time difference had him in a daze, and he was hating every second of it. Suddenly, the obnoxious loud alarm ringtone on his cell started to go off, making him slightly flinch. He groaned his annoyance and without looking at the screen he swiped the screen to answer. "State yer name and purpose." 

"Hey, bro..." Raph's eyes slightly open, he took a nice deep breath to ease his temper. "Did I wake you?" Donnie's voice was low and timid, it made Raph smile. 

"Hey, Donnie-boy. Yeah, ya kinda woke me but it ain't yer fault, it's the damn time difference." Raph stretched his muscular arms out, giving out a lazy grunt in the process. "What's up?"

Don started to fidget a little, feeling nervous as he searched for his words. "Well, uhm... About getting together... I was wondering... Well, tomorrow we have late practice so if it's okay with you, maybe we could have lunch together...?" Don's voice etched off at the end of his sentence, his nerves getting the best of him, it made Raph smile.

"Geeze, bro, it's not like yer talking ta a girl or something, why ya getting so damn nervous!? Yer voice sounded like ya are just going through puberty or something." Raph herd a low nervous chuckle from Donnie. "No worries, kid. Yeah, we can do lunch. Just say the time and place, I'll be there." 

Don's face lit up with a huge smile; that had gone easier than he expected. "G-great! I'll send you a text later with the details!" Don was ecstatic. He had missed his brother very much, and getting him back was something he thought would be beyond difficult. "Hope you get some rest, Raph. I'll send the text tomorrow so it doesn't wake you. Bye!" 

"Sounds peachy. S'long, bro." Raphael hung up the phone, and with a smile he curled back up to snooze some more. 

"YYEEESSSSS!!!!" Don gave a little jump and pranced towards the living area where Leo was sitting watching the news. 

"I take it went well?" Donnie's face blushed as he happily nodded at his band leader. "I'm glad..." Leo smiled. His smiles were so beautiful and pure, yet stoic at the same time. Maybe that's what had gotten him so many fans, both girls and boys would go crazy for him. He was the closest one could get to being absolutely perfect. 

As Don started to sit next to him, they heard a scuffle of things coming from Mikey's room. Soon after the door opened and a young sexy lizard girl ran out half dressed, holding her shoes in her hand as an annoyed Michelangelo screamed behind her, "Get out, ya filthy bitch! Hope ya know ya went as low as one can go. You disgust me." The girl stopped to open the door, noticing Leo and Don staring at her from the couch. Her eyes filled with tears as she opened the door and ran out, slamming it behind her. 

"Michelangelo!?" Leonardo hissed.

"Forget her, bro. Fucking broad slept with me to get to you. Ya know the story. It's always the same. You should make a fucking media announcement that ya swing the other way so I can have my girls in peace." Mikey seemed very annoyed, it was obvious this wasn't the first time this had happened. 

"I'm sorry that girl wasn't honest, Mike. Maybe you should pay more attention to your likes in women," Leonardo answered with a hint of a scold in his tone. 

"Maybe I should announce from the Empire State Building that Leo dearest is a fag..."

Leonardo was on his feet in a flash and had Mikey pinned against the wall. "Don't. Ever. Call me. That."

Mikey let out a deep breath, he knew he crossed the line. "I'm sorry, bro. My bad... It's just I kinda really liked that girl..." Leonardo released his hold and took a step back. "Besides, I don't understand why you can't just come out already... You know it would make you happier too. It's who you are, dude."

"It's too early in the game for that, Mike. We can't afford to lose any fan base at the moment... Besides, ultimately this is MY prerogative, not yours." Leo was very clear with that last sentence; Mikey could only lower his head and mutter an apology before the leader had grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Pppfff.... As if. Chicks love drama and love regardless. So what if he's gay? I bet the fans would be eager to see him develop love relationships and stuff too. They would totally cheer him on." He slumped next to Donnie, grabbing for the tv remote. 

"It's not that easy, Mikey. Especially for a guy who's image is one of strength and manliness. Trust me on this." Don crossed his arms and focused on the revolving channels in the tv screen.

"Hmm, trust you, you say...?" Those words sparked questions in Donnie's head. If there was a turtle who didn't miss a beat when it came to catching hints in the air, more so if they weren't meant to be caught, that was Michelangelo.


	3. Chapter 3

After he hung up with Donnie, Raph couldn't seem to settle back down. He was also feeling hungry, and Casey had gone over to April's, leaving him to pretty much fend for himself. So he decided a walk to the nearby pizzeria would do the trick. He got dressed and headed out the door. 

Raph started to walk up the street, and he was only a few blocks away from his favorite pizzeria when he noticed the damn line... It nearly wrapped around the corner! "Tha fack is going on there...? Yo! Ya giving away free pies, or what!?" He screamed at the people, but as it was typical in the 'mind your own business' Brooklyn, he got no response. "Humph, whatever. I'll just hit up old Willy's bar and get a beer and wings." Raph started to walk towards his second favorite neighborhood place, an old low-key bar with prices that could only be matched by its dingyness. Raph loved that joint.

The bar was a bit further away, but the night wasn't too cold or windy, being that it was the beginning of August. It should actually be hotter, but in New York the wind bounces off the tall buildings picking up speed and prolonging the cold weather a bit. When one is a cold blooded reptile, well, it can get to you if you're not careful. 

Raph finally reached his destination. He walked in, receiving a warm welcome from the bar's patrons, especially the owner. "Yo, Raphie-boy! I heard ya where back in town! How was China? Did ya eat any dog?"

"For the last time, Will: it's Japan, and gross, man!" Raph sat at the bar, his smile wide and honest. 

"What ya having, sport? Yer usual? Beer and wings?" The old man behind the bar seemed to know Raph very well. It kinda gave the air that he treated him more like a son than a customer.

"Ya got it, Will! Thanks!" Raph settled in his chair. He was approached by other older men who were regulars at the bar, they asked him about his year exchange, his academics and his performance in sports. Raph looked like he was having a blast... so much that he didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes observing him from a corner table. 

Leo was almost done with his drink, and he was planning on leaving soon after, but then Raphael had walked in the door and caught his attention. Not being able to help his curiosity from where he was sitting, Leo grabbed his almost empty glass and moved himself to the bar. He still sat on the further end from where Raphael was, but he could listen in to the conversations taking place.

"So, Raphael, any good swimmers in Japan?" Raph was a member of the relay team in Brooklyn University, and he had managed to go to Japan on a scholarship awarded to him thanks to his physical abilities. 

"Ha! Ever heard why they call some Japs 'kamikaze'? Those kids are relentless! They give it their all!" They all laughed at the analogy.

"What about the babes?" To that question Raph chuckled lightly as he took a gulp of his beer. 

"Hush it, you fool! Why ya gotta make the kid uncomfortable? Did ya forget that Raphie was brave enough to come out already? Keep it up and I'll kick ya out of my bar!" The man who made the question apologized to Raph, who just patted his back with an appreciative smile. This made Leo very curious.

"So, mister... Haven't seen you around often... Ya gonna have another?" Will had spotted Leo and noticed his empty glass.

"Oh, yes, please. Jack and Coke. And no, I haven't been here before, but I like the atmosphere... I'll be sure to come back." Leo was wearing dark glasses and a fedora hat to hide his identity, he hoped he would go unnoticed by Raphael. 

"Now that's a gentleman's drink. Coming right up." Will proceeded to make Leo his drink as he kept his full attention on Raphael. 

"So... That kid... He's an athlete?" Leo asked as he was handed his drink.

"Heck yeah, he is! And a darn good one! And his brother! Ha! He's a fucking genius! Smartest kid ya'll ever meet!" Will's face lit up with pride. "Their mother would be proud. Too bad their pops is a prick, though." Will's eyes got wide as his mouth shut, knowing he had shared too much. "Well, no family is perfect."

"Tell me about it... I have no folks either, but I was lucky enough to be picked up off the streets when I was young by a very kind rat... If not for him I would've probably died..." Leo shared part of his real life story, sensing that the old barkeep was trustworthy, and also because he would like to gain his trust and hear more of Raphael. 

"Shame some folks are given the blessing of children but not the blessing of common sense or the ability to love... Drink's on the house." Will smiled to Leonardo and walked back to the rest of the gathering. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself..." Leo whispered. 

"How's your brother, Raphael?" a woman asked. 

"Donnie's doing good," Raph answered with a mouth full of spicy chicken wings.

"I saw him on tv the other day! He's a big shot now!" the woman said.

"Yeah... But good Donnie still manages to swing by from time to time and say hi, though. He's a good kid. Ya both are. Your mom would be proud, bless her soul," Will said as he removed his hat from his head, placing it back on after his prayer. 

"I'm actually gonna see him tomorrow for lunch..." Raph finished gulping his beer, searing the smoldering sensation off his lips. Will chuckled and gave him another.

Leo kept observing the exchanges, and couldn't help but to smile as the so called hot-head was showing these older folks a soft side, a soft side which had Leo very intrigued. 

After a while the crowd settled to watch a football game, leaving Raph to finish off his food. With a full stomach he got up to play a hand of pool, taking his fourth beer with him. As he set the balls in the plastic triangle, he noticed a presence near him. "Mind if I join ya?" He thought he recognized that voice. Looking up, he saw no other than the leader of TMNT.

"Well... If isn't Leonardo," Raph spoke between his teeth, not giving him the pleasure of a reaction. "Knock yerself out. I wouldn't mind whooping yer ass at pool..." 

Leo gave a cheeky grin. "Let's see if your bite is as bad as your bark. Break." 

Raph picked a pool stick and broke the ball alignment, sending them all in different directions, one of the striped ones went into a corner pocket. "Guess I call stripes," Raph said. Taking another turn at the striped balls. He managed to get four out of his seven balls in the pockets before he finally missed, giving Leo a turn.

"Hmm... Looks like you have quite the start on me." Leonardo leaned down and took his shot, sending his first solid ball into the pocket. Turn after turn, Leo started to fill up the table with solid balls. 

"Damn, kid. You don't miss a beat, do ya.." Raph licked his lips as he took another sip of his beer, not taking his eyes off Leonardo. 

"Guess your head start is gone now, Raphael." Raph's skin shuddered when he heard his name roll out from Leo's mouth. "Maybe it's time for a little wager..."

"What kind of... Wager?" Raph gulped nervously. 

"Donnie tells me you are really good with the guitar... And your singing is not too bad either..." Raph almost spit his beer all over the pool table when he heard Leo's words.

"Oh fuck no, dude!" 

"You didn't hear me out yet..." Leonardo was unmovable. His resolve absolute. "If you win, I will leave it alone... If I win, you come to one practice and participate."

Raph's golden eyes went side to side as he thought about it. If he lost, the only thing he had to do was put up with a lame practice session, nothing more... Now if he won... "Ok, if ya win I'll go ta practice... But if I win, ya leave me out of your stupid little idol group, for good."

Leo's smile was wide and very sexy, his lip ring stretching out, accentuating his thick bottom forest-green lip. Raph could barely look away. Leo positioned himself for another shot; he had managed to nail the seven solid balls in a row, leaving only the black eight ball before he could claim his victory. Raph gulped, hoping for a miss. Which Leo did. "Your turn, stud..." Leo shimmied away, sliding in front of Raph's body, rubbing his tail against Raph's groin slightly.

Raphael tried to shake off the blush off his cheeks. He was certain that damn Leo had done that on purpose to throw him off, and he was sure as hell not gonna let him succeed. He took a deep breath and aimed, taking his shot, sending the ball into a pocket. Yes! Only two left plus the eight ball! He took aim and sent both balls one after the other in a single shot. He walked around the table, ready to take aim for the eight ball. This would be easy. Raph had this in the bag! He looked up at Leo with a smirk on his face, wanting to burn into his memory the sight of Leo's defeated expression, but instead... He felt his heart drop to his stomach, blood raise to his head. 

Leonardo was leaning over, staring straight at him, his eyes hooded, his bottom lip between his teeth, a sensuous smile on his face. "Your arms look so big when you hold that stick..." Raph made his move, the pool stick going against the table as he scratched the velvet fabric from it. How could he have let this chump make him lose his cool!? Leonardo chuckled as he walked around next to Raph, who was still leaning over in the same position. Leo grabbed Raph's pool stick from his hand, leaned next to him, rubbing his leg against Raphael's. He took his shot, sending the eight ball into the corner pocket. "See you tomorrow, Raphael~..." Raph's eyes stayed on him as he got his jacket on, and with the same smile he left Will's bar. 

Raph staggered to the bar, he asked for another beer and did his best to hide his red face as he apologized to Will for the scratch on the table. That damn Leonardo. One way or another Raph would definitely get him back for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph woke up early the next day. He had a meeting with the university's counselor to talk about his credits and performance while abroad. As much as Raph wasn't a morning person, he was a very punctual turtle. He arrived fifteen minutes early to his scheduled time. 

"Hello, Raphael... Welcome back. Please, come in my office..." John Bishop was the counselor for Brooklyn University, and Raph had always had to deal with him in regards of his college career. At first he hadn't gotten along with Bishop, but with time they had become close. 

"Hey, Mr. Bishop. Long time no see!" Raph walked in the office, taking a seat at the big cedar desk. 

"So nice to see you back." The counselor was a tall, sharp dressed man, wearing a black suit, black tie. "So, I received your grades... I am impressed. I even received a recommendation letter from your coach back in Japan. Looks like you left quite the impression."

"Nah, it was nothing, sir..." Raph blushed slightly. 

"They're offering a second year scholarship, Raphael." Raph's face went blank when he heard those words. 

"A-another year...?" 

Bishop smiled, feeling proud of his student. "I have to say I was surprised when Donatello pulled out last minute, and I didn't think you would complete the year at the lack of your brother, but you proved me wrong... So, ball's in your court, son. Just let me know by the end of the month what you want to do." The counselor sat on his big desk. "By the way, have you talked with Donatello yet? I see him around campus, and I know his GPS has him well positioned in the honor list... But he doesn't speak to me anymore..." Raph nodded with a gentle smile. "While I was surprised by his decision, I have to admit I understood him..." Raph's eyes lowered. "Academics have always been his forte... But it was obvious that something was lacking... A real drive, perhaps... Something that ignited his desire... I was glad to see you boys still continued their studies, though."

"Ahem... So... Then I'll have my answer by the end of the month..." Raph interrupted him. He wasn't angry at Don anymore, but it still ticked him off when people tried to psychoanalyze them. He had yet to talk to Donnie about the matter and thus make his own conclusions, and until then he didn't really want to hear any of it from anyone else. 

Bishop smiled, not offended by the interruption. "Yes, Raphael. In the meantime do report from time to time with the athletics division so you don't lose any stamina this summer." He walked to the door, holding it open for the student, who respectfully bid his farewell as he stepped out. 

Raph took a deep breath, looking around at his campus grounds. One year, but every thing looked the same. It was comforting. He glanced at his wrist watch. Noticing that he still had a couple of hours to kill before he was meeting Don for lunch, he decided to stroll by the cafeteria and grab something to distract his stomach in the meantime. A hungry Raph was an even more short-tempered Raph, and he would do his best to have a calm conversation with Donnie, so that included not going with a completely empty stomach. 

When he reached the cafeteria, he was glad to see the lunch lady's familiar face. Rosie was an older gal, and she was sweet as pie. She knew Raph from being one of the very hungry members of the relay team. She greeted him with a huge smile. "Oh, my dear boy! So nice to see you!" 

"Hey, miss Rosie! Looking beautiful as always!" Raph approached her as he reached for a plastic tray. He was so focused on her that again he failed to notice a pair of eyes following him. 

As soon as the red-blushed turtle reached the line he engaged Rosie in conversation, asking her for a fresh sandwich, and a fruit punch. Suddenly he felt something brush against his leg; he recognized that touch, his body tensed, smile faded, and slowly turned to face this so annoying person. "Hey, Raphael..." There stood cheeky Leonardo, greeting him with a charming smile. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were following me." 

Raphael felt the heat rise in his body. "Funny, I thought the same thing." A trio of females chuckled from behind Leo, obviously groupies. 

"Who's the hottie, Leo?" A slim leopard humanoid spoke, directing her question to Raphael. 

"Girls... This is my good friend Raphael. He is Donatello's brother." Leonardo was so charming, it gave Raph, who grunted in response, a toothache. 

"Really? Donnie is your little brother? How sweet!" A little salamander wearing pigtails spoke in a soft voice. 

"He's my older brother, actually," growled  Raphael. 

"Really!?" all three girls spoke in unison, giggling right after in amusement. Raph was beyond annoyed and if he could dig a hole and escape through it he would have started digging a long time ago. 

"Ok, well I'm kinda in a hurry here, so if ya don't mind I'll be skedaddling." Raphael waved his goodbye to Rosie and started to squeeze himself out of the line. 

"Raphael, sweetheart, your sandwich!" Rosie called out to him, but in his rush he didn't hear her. 

"It's ok, Rosie... I'll bring it to the ditz. Here, let me pay for it." Leonardo reached into his pocket only to have the girls race to his aid, each one holding out money towards Rosie in a frenzy to be the one who paid for Leo's sandwich. The corner of his mouth curved, he shrugged his shoulder at the old lunch lady and scurried away from the scene after Raph, leaving the posse behind. Once he caught up with the hot-head, Leo matched his pace and positioned himself besides him. "Hey... You forgot your sandwich." 

Raphael growled and snatched the sandwich out of Leo's hand. "Who da fack asked for yer help!?" Raphael's golden eyes were glistening with anger. "What is it with you!? It's like you're at every corner I turn!" Leonardo's eyes focused on the floor, a timid smile painted on his face. He looked so... fragile. Raph couldn't help but lower his guard once more. 

"I'm sorry your meal was interrupted. I swear it was a mere coincidence that I was there... And, well, the girls... They just linger... I apologize for the inconvenience. Please, enjoy your sandwich. I'll see you later today for that practice session you owe me..." And with that and a smile, the band leader walked off. Raphael was left even more confused as of the intentions of the blue-blushed turtle. 

"Yeah, whatever, bro..." Raph watched as Leo's slim figure walked off. He took a look at his sandwich, and with a grunt decided he would give it to the first homeless person he found. He had lost his appetite. He would just have to hold off till lunch with Donnie.  

As Leo was walking off, his cellphone began to ring. "Moshi moshi..."

"Leonardo, you are late."

"Gomen, Oroku-San... I got a bit... Sidetracked..." Leonardo's face was tense, slightly pale, as he spoke to the band's manager, Oroku Saki... Also known as The Shredder for his reputation for promoting music bands with such success he was shredding the industry with his name. 

"Have you any new information on this Raphael you have spoken of?" Shredder's voice was coarse and heavy. 

"Yes, sir. He will be coming in for practice today... He's not very pleased with it, but he is a turtle of his word. He will show." Leo tried to be confident, but the fear in his tone was palpable.

"Very well. If he is as you say, I will lessen your debt accordingly... I'm sure your beloved father would be pleased." Shredder ended with a loud laugh before he hung up the phone. 

Leonardo clenched his teeth, tightening the grip on his phone so much his knuckles turned white. "Damn you to hell..."


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo took a breathe before entering the apartment. It was quiet inside, a strong smell of incense the only clue to his father's whereabouts. To Leo it was a comforting smell. He bent down, removed his shoes and placed them into their corresponding wall cubby. "Father?" He made his way further into the home.

"My son, welcome home." Leo turned a corner and spotted his adoptive father sitting in front of a traditional Japanese shrine, legs crossed, eyes closed.

"Thank you, Father. How are you feeling today?" The turtle youth removed his jacket before walking towards the open kitchen. Leo started to brew tea for both of them. 

"I am well, my son. The new medicine has certainly done its deed. Please, give Saki my thanks." The sound of ceramic breaking interrupted the old rat's focus, snapping his head towards his son who was bent down on the floor picking up the pieces of one of his favorite tea cups. "Leonardo...?" His tone was not accusatory. Master Splinter was a very kind soul. 

"My apologies, Father. My grip failed me. Don't worry, I'll get you a new set, I promise." Leo's eyes were glued to his mess; he didn't notice a pair of furry paws reach for his hands. 

"As much as I appreciate the kind offer I must reject it. This particular cup was given to me by Tang Shen... I'm afraid it can not be replaced." Leonardo's face shot up, anguish in his eyes. Splinter chuckled kindly. "Do not fret, dear boy. My memories are intact regardless of material objects. It was but an accident, nothing more."

The forest green mutant bit his lip as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. He felt truly guilty. But then he aimed his anger towards Oroku Saki. It was that man who was causing Leo to be so uneasy, to the point where the mere sound of his name was throwing him off. "I'm sorry, Father. Please, at least allow me to serve you your tea..." Splinter nodded with a smile, his ears slightly turned back in appreciation. 

It was only for his beloved father that he had been putting up with that demon man. He still remembered the night he almost lost his only family to sickness. 

They had always been poor. When his father found him he was a mere seven year old boy, roaming the streets trying to survive. Leo would resort to sleeping with anyone in exchange of an extra day on earth. One day he had the cruel destiny of encountering a brute of a client. The huge rhino humanoid had lured him in with the promise of clean clothes and a hot meal in exchange of a small sexual favor, but as soon as Leonardo turned to remove his shirt, he felt as if his body had been hit by a car. The savage proceeded to rip off his humble clothes, tied him up with bungee cords and raped him for a straight three days without food or water. After that he dumped him in a dark alley, left him to die. 

Leonardo was helpless. He was sure he would meet his maker on that night, but as he closed his eyes thinking he would never open them again, he felt a tender touch to his face. Dear Splinter had heard a light whimper as he was rummaging for metal cans through the garbage. "Tell me, boy... If you had one more day to live, what would you do on that day?" Leonardo never answered that question. He only cried. He cried as his mangled body was carried by the rodent into safety, he cried as his wounds were treated, he cried as he was served milk and bread for supper, and he cried as he lay in bed to sleep. 

The next day Leo didn't speak. As a matter of fact it took the boy about nearly a month before he exchanged any words with his savior. It wasn't until Splinter introduced him to meditation and teachings of honor and tradition that Leonardo felt confident enough to converse. "I am garbage. I was abandoned as garbage, and now I was dumped as garbage... I have no honor."

Splinter's eyes closed and his ears flattened against his head. Such hurtful words to be spat by such a young soul... He looked to the side at his bags full of cans. "I have grown fond of garbage, my son. It is garbage that has kept me alive for all these years." Leonardo looked up at the rodent with bewildered eyes. Splinter chuckled and covered a small, green, shaky hand with his own. "Will you allow me to be whom recycles you, dear boy...?" Leo's face scrunched up as tears filled his eyes. Without further words he simply nodded at his adoptive father, and from that day on they became as close as they could be. 

They lived a simple life. Splinter made sure Leonardo attended school, discipline being the core of his upbringing. Splinter was Japanese, and a traditional one he was. They were very happy. But that happiness was short lived. When Leo turned seventeen, Splinter grew very sick, his age taking a toll on his body. 

One day, Leonardo arrived home to find Splinter face down on the floor. At the hospital the prognosis had been poor. He had been diagnosed with severe asthma, and if left untreated it would cause even more irreversible damage to his airways, eventually bringing upon death. Splinter had to go on a care regimen that required expensive treatments and medicines, and their resources were scarce... Leo had been forced to take his sickly father home, where he would only be able to sit and watch him die. 

Refusing the grim situation, Leonardo made his mind up to do whatever he needed to save Splinter, regardless of the consequences. He knew what he was thinking went against his honor code and it would absolutely break his father's heart... But he would rather face that fate than let him perish. 

Leo dressed in his cleanest clothes, he told his father he was going out with friends from school, but the truth is he took the first bus that would take him towards Hunts Point in the Bronx... A well known red-light district, known for its high crime rate... And prostitution. 

Leo was able to get away with selling blow jobs and hand jobs, bringing enough money home to cover Splinter's basic health care. His father had a feeling something was wrong, but his body had grown weak and frail. "Leonardo, my son... I sense a disruption in your spirit..." Leo was in the middle of serving his father his tea. At those words he flinched, almost dropping the tea kettle.

"My spirit is fine, Father." Leonardo placed the kettle down after serving himself a cup. He took a seat next to his father, knowing that if he tried to avoid him completely it would be translated into him accepting there was indeed something the matter. "What you notice is nothing more than the spirit of a worried son for his parent." As stoic as he tried to be, he kept his eyes in his cup. Eye contact would most likely betray him. 

Splinter sipped his tea, staring at his son. After a long silence, splinter set his cup down. "Today I was able to take a short walk to Mrs. Taylor's shop. Soon my health will be under my control once more, and I can return to being your father... Just please continue to be patie-- cough, cough, cough!!!" Splinter curled forward, covering his mouth with his paw. Leonardo's eyes widened and with a rushed movement he was next to his father. He reached for the tea cup, filling half again before handing it over. 

As Splinter reached for it, Leonardo noticed a deep red stain in the rodent's palm. It took everything for him to not drop the cup. His father had started to cough up blood. Leo pretended not to have noticed, and soon as his father got his coughing fit under control, the youngster excused himself, grabbed a half-filled garbage bag from the kitchen and ran out. Leo ran, he ran as he sobbed. The fear of losing the one person on earth who had made him feel loved, important, and cherished sent him into a panic. He would do his best to fight that premonition. 

The next day was a Saturday. Leonardo lied to his father, telling him he was going into New Jersey with some friends to visit an old 1900's castle ruins in Ramapo. His father narrowed his eyes. He knew his son was telling a lie, a very well elaborated one in fact since he knew of such castle as well. Splinter decided he would let Leonardo be, sensing the rough turmoils in his spirit; maybe going somewhere, wherever it was, would help the youngster find some peace. Leo's heart clenched when his father gave him his blessing to leave for the entire weekend. If only his dad knew he was not staying with friends from school, since matter of fact Leo didn't really have any, but instead he was planning on heading towards the red-light district once more in search for a way to bring home enough money to take Splinter to an overdue doctor appointment to screen the advances of his asthma. Leo packed a light bag, hugged his frail father good-bye, and headed off towards the bus stop. 

When he arrived at Hunts Point, he walked to his usual corner. The teenage turtle made sure to screen the area for any activity of other prostitutes or pimps. If there were any they would be trouble for sure. Some street corners had claims in this area. Noticing the coast was clear, Leo stood at the corner, lifted the front of his shirt slightly up and wrapped his thumb at the hip of his underwear. He waited... 

It was an active day. In three hours he had managed to sell four blow jobs to regular clients. As Leo readied himself to take his stance once more, he heard a thunderous voice resonate behind him. "Well, what have we here...? Some fresh meat." Leo cringed at the sound of that voice. How was that even possible? After all these years, out of all the pervs in the city, why did he have to stumble across this particular one? Turning his head nervously, his eyes set on a tall, bulky, gray figure. The humanoid stood as a mountain, his nose decorated with a long and sharp horn. "Say... Do I know ya from somewhere...? Ya look awfully familiar, kid." Leo's eyes started to tear up, his chin trembled as he remembered his dreadful experience... When he was raped and left to die by THIS same rhino-man. Leo turned and tried to make a run for it, but a large hand caught him by the collar of his shirt. "Well, now I know for sure that ya know me..." His rumbling laughter made Leonardo's legs feel weak at the knees. He was certain this time he would be killed. Thoughts of his father flooded his mind. What would he think when Leo wouldn't come back? Would he feel abandoned? What would his reaction be when the cops informed him that his son's mangled body had been found? Would his body even be found? 

'Tell me, boy... If you had one more day to live, what would you do on that day?' Splinter's words came to his mind... He never really answered the question. He gathered up his courage, and with a growl he slipped out of his shirt, making a dash for it. Leo ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, noticing the muscular body following close behind, yelling for him to stop. Leonardo closed his eyes tight, feeling the burn in his quads as he pushed himself to go faster. He was so focused on his escape that he didn't notice the tall figure that stepped in front of him. 

The impact was hard. As if he had hit metal plates. Gasping for air, not noticing his busted nose and lips, Leo tried to stand and continue running, but before he could get on his feet his body was lifted up by his neck. "Sorry 'bout this, boss. I'll take care of this little street rat for bumping into ya." Leo continued to struggle, his attention completely on the rhino.

"Rocksteady! Have you not learned to keep your pets in check yet!?" 

"This ain't one of mine, Master... This one's a stray. One with fight too." The rhino seemed to know the tall metal man. 

Leo wasn't giving up. Rocksteady grew impatient of his squirming, and with a move of his arm he slammed Leo's body against a side brick wall. The turtle was dazed, he almost fell unconscious, but he still had strength in him, his adrenalin still pumping. The metal man stared at the struggling boy. "Where did you find this... turtle?" 

"At the corner of Hunts Point Avenue... Word in the street is there was a newbie trying ta stay off the radar, not wanting to pay his dues... So I went ta check it out," the rhino answered. 

"Take him to my suite. I would like a word with him..." 

"Yes, Master Shredder." 

"Shr-" Leonardo was grabbed from the floor, flung over a shoulder and taken inside the building. As he saw the door close behind them, he started to think of his father... How he wished to see his dad one last time... To tell him he was sorry to have brought dishonor... To tell him how much he loved him and how grateful he was to him... His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he was flung onto a large bed. 

"Now ya did it, kid... Ha. Betta' you than me." Then rhino huffed as he walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"No! Wait!" Leonardo ran to the door, his adrenalin racing. "Let me go! You can't do this!" He pounded his scraped fists against the door. "Please!!! I promise I won't come back! Let me go!"

He stopped his pleading when he noticed the door lock had clicked open. He took a few steps back. The door opened slowly, behind it stood Oroku Saki, staring at Leonardo as an eagle stares at a squirrel. "How much, boy?" 

Leo's eyes grew wider. "H-how much...?" 

"How much," Shredder repeated. Leo's face showed nothing but confusion. "How. Much...?" 

"I-I don't understand... How much for what?" 

Shredder chuckled a dry laugh. "How much for one to enjoy your company...?" 

Leonardo felt the coldness travel through his body. This man, the one who controlled that damn rhino, was interested in soliciting Leo's 'services'. At the presented opportunity, Leonardo's mind started to actively plan out his next move. He would absolutely take advantage of the situation. "Depends..." he said with a glazed look. "What are you interested in...?"

Shredder's eyes narrowed. "As an appetizer, I believe your mouth will do." Leonardo licked his lips as he approached the powerful man. He took the large hand into his and pulled him to stand at the edge of the bed. "Obedient..." Leo looked up at him and curved his lips into a cheeky smile. He then started to work the button on the man's pants, giving him a provocative stare from time to time. As he pulled the pants down he immediately cupped his three fingered hand to the growing bulge under the man's underwear, gaining a groan in exchange. 

Leo thought he had the situation in his hands. He would seduce the boss and gain his liking, then hopefully gain something in exchange, maybe something monetary... Leo passed his face along the long shaft, letting his breath tickle the pink skin. As he reached the thick head, he snaked his tongue out and lapped at it, licking his lips; he knew Saki was looking. He opened his mouth to receive the throbbing erect organ, embracing it with his warmth. 

He started to move slowly, tasting the bitterness off of it. Saki let out a sigh, he repositioned himself on the edge of the bed, bringing his hands to touch Leonardo's head. Leo smiled, he had him... But his triumphant thoughts were interrupted as he felt the human's cock reach deep into his throat. He tried to suppress his gag reflex, trying to push those hips away from his face, but Saki held him tight, thrusting long and deep into the turtle's mouth, the man's fingers digging into the cuts on his face and head from the earlier scuffle. Leo was seeing stars from the pain and fright. The thrusts became shorter and faster, he felt the dick swell in his mouth, he braced himself for what he knew was coming next. The Shredder filled Leonardo's mouth with his milky seed, thick and bitter. Leo tried his best to swallow and get it over with, but his throat closed up on him, making some of the thick substance drip down his lips. Oroku Saki released his hold, allowing Leonardo to fall back on his ass, panting and wiping himself with obvious disgust. "Get undressed. I am far from done with you..." Leonardo's eyes showed nothing but fear... 

"My son...?"

"Huh!?" Leonardo's face was two shades a lighter green. His mind brought back to his father, who was alive and well sitting in front of him. 

"I have always wished for my son to trust his father with that which torments him..." Splinter's eyes went to his old hands. He sensed his son's spirit was in distress. He had sensed it for almost eight years now, but no matter what he did his beloved son would never share what was in his heart. 

"Do not worry, Dad. Just focus on your health. I'll take care of everything else..." Leonardo stood up, grabbed his coat and kissed his father's forehead goodbye. "I'll be back tomorrow... I have practice today and I'm short a guitar string... Take care, father."

Splinter gave him a gentle smile, waiving his son farewell. 

Leonardo scolded himself for allowing his mind to drift to that memory. He always felt so dirty... The only thing keeping him going with that dangerous game was the promise Saki made him to pay all his father's medical expenses in exchange for Leonardo's body and talent. When the Shredder heard Leonardo sing for his father in the hospital, he knew there was money to be gained. The contract was simple. Leonardo was at his disposition for as long as Saki thought it fit... Or until a deserving substitute was found...


	6. Chapter 6

Raph took a walk through the rest of campus, waiving to familiar faces. He was starting to grow impatient when he finally received a text from Donnie to meet up back at his apartment. The olive green turtle had gotten caught up in something that was taking longer than expected. "Hmph, typical..." He texted back and waited for the reply with the address. 

Raphael stepped out of the cab unsure if he was at the right place. There was loud music and a heavy crowd. "Yoooo, Raphie! Come on up! We are throwing ya a 'welcome home' party!" Raphael growled at Michelangelo. He should've known that Don had moved in with his bandmates. Trying to ignore the loud-mouth, he quickly turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Raph! Wait!" Raphael stopped instantly, taking a deep breath. 

"Don... When I said we should catch up, I meant more like 'you and me', not the whole fucking hipster community!" Raph was livid. This was very out or character of Donnie and it made him feel like he had lost his brother once again. 

"I know... I'm sorry, Raph. This wasn't my doing. You see, Mikey likes throwing these get togethers every now and then, and he will find ANY reason for them..." Donnie was rubbing his elbow nervously. Something he had done ever since they were kids whenever he felt embarrassed by something. Raphael took a deep breath, and gave him a small grin. 

"Wanna take a walk?" Donnie smiled at his brother, nodding in response. 

For the first two blocks, the brothers were silent, only exchanging looks and grins. As they walked, they came past a small news stand. On its stall there was a lineup of magazines, when Raph looked closer he noticed the same one that was at Casey's, his brother's toothy mug on the bottom corner of the cover. "So, what's the article about?" Raphael approached the vendor and purchased a copy. He immediately started to browse the pages. 

"Oh, uhm, just a silly interview they did on us about our likes and such... You know... For the fans, I guess." Donnie's face was as flushed as it has ever been. 

"Well then, let's see what we have 'ere... Favorite color... Favorite food... Favorite quote... Geesh! This is garbage!" Raphael bent over in laughter. Donnie's eyes grew wide before he started to laugh as well. They both laughed until their stomachs hurt. Suddenly, Raph felt a strong force hit him and tighten up around his body. As he looked down, he saw his brother's head against his plastron. He felt a tug in his heart, and returned the hug. "Let's sit for a bit..." he whispered into Don's ear slit. 

Don and Raph sat on a bus-stop bench side by side. They remained quiet for a good almost three minutes before Donnie broke the silence. "All our lives we grew up hearing mother praise you for your strength and me for my smarts... She always use to tell me to be grateful I was born with this brain of mine cause I could never survive in the real world without it... And father would always say 'at least Raphael can fight... At least Raphael is athletic... At least Raphael is a hard worker...'" Raph took a deep breath, ready to say anything that blurted out, but Donnie's pause was not long before he continued. "Don't get me wrong, Raph. I was never jealous of you in any way. I love you. I just... Always wondered if I could do more..." 

Raphael's eyes were wide open. His golden colored orbs glistening at the expectancy of more words.

"You were always the outgoing one. People always gravitated to you. And when you made the relay team, I just felt I was being left behind..." Donnie's brown eyes had tears gathering at their corners. 

"Don... I don't understand... You were the one who worked the hardest for the exchange scholarship... To have the chance to see Japan with all the tech stuff that ya like... And to leave the hurt behind for good... But then, ya just bailed..." Raph had to turn his face away from Don's. If he saw the painful expression in his eyes, he would end up choking his words down.

"I know... But I felt if I didn't jump on this opportunity, I would have just ended up proving dad right... That I am not good for anything else other than studying... I wanted to be more, Raph..." Donnie's voice started to grow stronger. Raph could sense the resolve in it.

"When ma' died, we promised to be there for each other. Ta stick together. Always. What makes ya think I wouldn't have stayed with ya and supported ya?" Raph could feel his temper raising as he remembered the night before he left abroad. 

"We can't keep holding each other back, Raphael. One's decision shouldn't reign over the other's." Those words threw Raphael over the edge. 

"I wasn't just picking a different school, asshole! I was flying halfway around the globe!" Raph got up in a haste. "You didn't even give me a chance to understand you! You... You LEFT ME BEHIND!"

"YOU were always leaving ME behind!!!" Donatello stood up and flung his arms in the air as he screamed his feelings out. To those words, Raph was speechless. They were both breathing heavy. 

As Raphael steadied his breath, he started to understand Donnie's true feelings. "I know that ya always covered for me with Stan. Mom told me... Before she died. She told me about the day I sneaked out for the team trials, how you made it so that sorry excuse for a father had to leave the house instead of go looking for me."

"Yeah... Mom helped too. She distracted him while I poured his beers down the toilet so he would go and buy more..." Don grinned at the memory. "Well... I am your big brother, you know... I'm supposed to cover for you in those cases."

"Define 'big'." Donnie looked at him and dug his elbow in Raph's plastron and they both chuckled lightly. "Listen, Don... I never meant ta make ya feel like less... And I'm truly happy about the whole band thing, honest. It's a good look for ya. Just, promise me ya won't shut me out anymore... Ya know... Keep me in tha loop, will ya?" 

"You got it,bro." Donnie wiped his tears away. "Oh, Leo told us you were joining us for practice today? I have to admit I was very shocked. What brought that on?"

Raph's face scrunched up, he couldn't help but now think about sleazy Leonardo. Boy was he peeved at him! Those hazel eyes, hooded by that alluring smile and plump lips... Raphael shock his head to get the image out. That damn Leo had definitely played him so he would loose his aim on purpose. Every time Raph thought of that smile he felt his face get hot... But it was more than rage that fueled that response. 

Donnie stared at him waiting for an explanation, when he saw his brother's face turn red. "Oh damn... No. Way... Really!?" 

Raphael's eyes widened and his mouth twitched, opening up only to snap shut again. His eyes looked around him and then back at Don. "Sh-shut ap, Don!" 

"How did this happen?" Donnie was now speaking in a low shushed tone. 

"Nothing happened!" Raphael snapped back.

"R~ight..." Donnie decided he would leave the subject alone. Maybe Raph was still sorting his head around things, and he knew his brother would eventually come to him if he needed to. For now, he would just enjoy he fact that he had gotten his brother back. The two brothers walked off towards a nearby cafe. The place was a little fancy for Raph's liking, but Donnie said he would pick up the tab, so he put up with it while he spent some time with his brother. They talked about the past year... Raph showed off a little with his now fluent Japanese, Donnie showed him some new song lyrics ideas, they made fun of Casey, spoke of April... It felt good. 

As Don was laughing at Raph's bad impersonation of Mr. Bishop, he received a text from Leo. 'Group practice cancelled. Tryout for Raphael being held instead. Don't say a word, act normal. See you at 'Speakeasy' in an hour.' Donnie gulped hard. Whenever anyone told him to 'act normal' they might as well tell him to be completely obvious and awkward as shit. "Something up, bro?" Raph always saw right through him.

"Uhm, no, nothing, nothing at all. Why would you think something is, uhm, up?" Donnie stammered his words, bringing the glass with water to his mouth, forcing himself to stop rambling. 

Raph raised a brow. "R~ight..." 

"Whatever! Come on, we gotta start heading out so we can make it on time." Don stood up and waived the waiter over. He handed over a hundred dollar bill, thanked him and started to walk out. 

"Yo, wait up, bro. What 'bout yer change?"

"It's ok. Gratuity." Don said naturally. 

"Gratuity? My ass! That dude did shit! The bill was like sixty bucks!"

Don's face started to turn red as he noticed people's heads turn towards them. "It's ok, Raph," he whispered. "We come here frequently, it's custom... Leave it alone." 

Raphael groaned, he shook his hand in the air towards the waiter, then walked behind Donnie towards the exit. 

Raph proceeded to waive a cab down while Don got on the phone to call his driver. "Raph! What are you doing?"

"Getting a cab, what does it look I'm doing?" He rolled his eyes at Don and pushed him into the commoner's yellow car. "I went to yer fancy cafe, now you hop in my dirty cab." Donnie giggled at his brother. He didn't mind public transportation at all, but Raph probably didn't know that the car and driver were paid for and part of his contract as an artist in Foot Productions. 

Raph stretched out and closed his eyes, he felt so relaxed now being so close to Donnie again. Don took a nice breath and gave the driver directions. Then another text came through. 'Shredder might be stopping by...' Donnie's body tensed up. He wasn't too fond about his producer. Oroku Saki had always been very nice to all of them, and they were successful thanks to his contacts and guidance, but there was something about that man that had always rubbed him wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

"Ngh... So... Close... Aahhh.... Leonardo, yes!" Usagi was bent forward over the bar counter. Behind him, Leo was breathing hard, a satisfied smirk painting his face. 

"Hmmm... So tight..." Leonardo erupted inside the white rabbit's ass, tightening his grip on his friend's hips. Usagi's body shivered as he felt Leonardo's penis slip out of him. He waited a few seconds before standing, giving the turtle time to clean and tuck himself back. 

Leonardo walked around the bar, taking a seat on a barstool. He stared at his friend for a moment, a wave of guilt running through him. Every time they had sex, Leo would duel on the conditions of their 'agreement'. Usagi had made it clear that he loved Leonardo; very clear. But even more clear had been Leonardo when he turned him down. Leo didn't have the time to waste in a relationship, and he certainly didn't have room in his mind, or heart, to accommodate another soul. The turtle had agreed to have this sort of relationship with Usagi mostly because his friend had begged him for it. The truth was, Leo had more than one sexual partner... The one he hated the most still craved his body from time to time, a request he would never dare to turn down. Usagi secretly knew... He had overheard an argument between the two at the bar. He knew Leonardo submitted to his boss, owner of Speakeasy, the bar he worked at part time to pay himself through college. Leonardo was sleeping with no other than the Shredder. And it bothered him to the core... 

"Will you be having your usual, Leonardo?" the rabbit asked. Leonardo gave him a gentle smile and a nod. Usagi felt himself melt inside. As he poured Leo his drink, he glanced at the wall clock. "I meant to ask earlier, before we got... Busy. But isn't today practice day?"

"Mhm... We had a last minute change of plans. The boss will be coming around tonight. I'm testing something today... Or maybe I should say, someone..." Leonardo took his drink and took a long gulp. The taste of the liquor both comforting and scalding in his mouth. Leo's face looked glum to Usagi. He had known Leonardo for a few years now... He had never seen that look before. He knew his friend was in some sort of inner turmoil, and as much as he wanted to know more, and offer him support, he knew it would only cause Leo to close up to him even more. Like when he confronted him about sleeping with Saki. Leo changed that day... His smiles had no longer been the same, they had lost their essence. His smiles now towards Usagi were shallow, unemotional almost. "The rest should be arriving soon. I suggest you hurry up stocking your shelves... Don't want to let the boss know you took a break while on the clock..." Leo smirked at him, making his face go bright red beneath his white fur. 

"Yo, Leo!" Mikey arrived before the others. "What's the deal, dude? What's going on with Raphie, again?" The younger turtle was wearing an orange bandana around his head, slightly over his baby blue eyes. He took a seat next to Leo. "Yo, Usagi! How's it hanging, bro?" 

"It's hanging just fine, Michelangelo." The rabbit proceeded to serve Mikey a glass of water.

"Come on, dude! Hook a turtle up!" Michelangelo gave the bunny his best puppy eyes, trying his best to get the bartender to serve him some alcohol. But everyone knew how much of a hard ass Usagi was, almost as much as Leo as a matter of fact. 

"Last time I checked, Michelangelo, you are still not quite twenty one." The rabbit proceeded to continue cleaning his display bottles. 

Mikey grumbled, then switched his interest back to Leo. "So... Raphie?"

"I have a hunch..." was all Leo had to say to get the other turtle to lay off. Mikey knew better than to ask further. 

"Hey, guys!" The trio turned their heads towards the door, spotting Donnie walking in. Behind him, dragging his feet, came the beast of burden known as Raphael. 

"Raphie! Ya made it!" Michelangelo was as bubbly as ever. 

"Well, well... Looks like mister toughness is a punctual turtle." Leonardo smirked towards the brothers. Usagi noticed Leo's fingers clenching the glass tighter, he too glanced at the newcomer, his red eyes fixed on him long enough for Raph to notice. 

"Didn't think I had a choice..." Raphael addressed the band leader. 

"Hmm... There is always a choice..." Usagi answered. His gaze narrowing, jaw tense. 

Raphael's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed again as he started to look around he room as if searching for something. "Did you forget something? What are you looking for?" Donnie was a bit nervous. 

"Nah... Just checking ta see what top hat this bunny-boy hopped out from 'n case I gotta shove him back in." Donnie's mouth dropped when he heard his brother's spouting. Usagi had always been very kind to them and he cringed in horror at the disrespect. Mikey gave a nervous giggle. Leo... Leo just took another sip of his drink. 

"Usagi... Round of drinks for everyone, please." The rabbit looked at Leonardo, his eyes arguing his request, but he knew better than to voice it out. He gave a quick nod and proceeded to hand out Mike and Don their usual beverages. 

"Sweet! Thanks uncle Leo!" Mikey grabbed his cranberry and vodka as if it was a cherished piece of candy. Don had a screwdriver, it was smoother for his taste. 

"And for you... Friend?" Usagi addressed Raphael. 

"I'll have a beer. Bottle if ya have it."

"He will have what I'm having," Leo said as Usagi was turning for the fridge. 

"I'll have a beer, cause I want a beer," Raphael argued. 

"Maybe the youngster doesn't have a taste for stronger liquor, Leonardo. Let him have his cheap beer." Usagi smirked at Raphael. 

Raphael growled. If there was anything he disliked in life was to be called a pussy. He stomped his fist on the bar counter. "Ya know what? I think Major Pain is right. I'll have a jack, straight. Make it double." 

Usagi showed his teeth, ready to keep going the verbal exchange, but he was interrupted by a stern Leonardo standing up next to Raphael. "You heard him. Looks like he's tougher than what you assumed him for..." Leonardo's words pierced Usagi as a sword. "Please... Take a seat, Raphael..." Raph smirked triumphantly at the rabbit and took a seat next to Leonardo. 

Suddenly realizing the close proximity with the cause of his newest misfortunes, Raphael started to wiggle in his seat, trying to put a few more inches between them. Mikey foiled his operation by squeezing between Raph and Donnie, making the quarters even tighter. "So Leo... Practice at the bar? Where are our instruments n stuff?" 

Leonardo turned to Mikey, leaning slightly forward. "I thought I have been driving you guys pretty hard lately, and with the arrival of our dear Donnie's brother, I decided it would be a nice opportunity to unwind a bit and, you know, get to know each other better..." This last part he said while glancing at Raph. Usagi's ears lowered, jealousy boiling inside. 

While Mikey and Donnie high-fived and celebrated their day off, Leo continued to silently sip his drink and look at Raph who was doing the same. The second one took a bigger swig than the first. Leo smiled at Raph and proceeded to down the rest of his drink. Raph's mouth corners raised, and followed with the same action. Leonardo looked at Usagi and signaled for another round for the two. As more patrons started to enter the establishment, Leo and Raph had engaged in yet another match between them... What they didn't notice was the dark presence observing them from he VIP lounge in the second floor.


	8. Chapter 8

As the bar started to fill up with people, a team of five security men surrounded the turtles creating a barricade from the fans. Raph noticed the activity but he was having too much fun getting Leo drunk to care. Donnie on the other hand kept babysitting his drink while Mikey peered through the crowds searching for a girl of his liking for company. 

"Really, I don't understand what's so funny to you...?"

"What's funny is mister tighty-pants here is gonna end up going home in a stretcher if ya keep tryin' ta beat me." Raphael kept snickering at Leo, who was in exchange actually having fun. 

"Excuse me, but how old are you? Don't underestimate me, kid..." Leonardo kept his poker face even though he was feeling the effects of the liquor creeping up on him. 

"For you're information I am twenty three, ya bozo." Raph wasn't giving a inch. 

"Hmm... Sweet age..." Leo turned his barstool to look at Raph straight on, licking his lips as he did so. 

Raphael couldn't help the blush that painted his face, he turned his gaze to his drink. "Ya say it as if ya were like some old fart or s'mthing..." 

"Haha... Not quite... I turn twenty five this summer. But I've probably lived through enough to put a sixty-year-old man to shame..." Leo's eyes narrowed focusing on his hands. His tone was glum, and Raph noticed it. 

Feeling as if he had stirred up something he shouldn't have, Raph felt his chest tighten at the sight of a slightly hunched over Leonardo. He lightly touched Leo's hand with the back of his. "Hey... We all have our demons. It's just a matter of not letting our demons have us..." His face was flushed red; a mix of embarrassment and the effects of the consumed alcohol. Leo looked at Raph with wide eyes. He caught a glimpse to his inner self, the one who all those people who had him at such high esteem probably saw too. Maybe Raph wasn't really the obnoxiously hot-tempered irrational little brother he had thought to know from Donnie. 

"Konbanha, Leonardo." A chilling voice resonated from behind them. Leonardo turned in a haste, his hazel eyes peeled towards the presence. 

"O-Oroku San...." 

Raphael turned towards the man. He was tall. Sleek black hair covered his head. His posture a dead give away they were dealing with a powerful person. 

"Gozen watashi wo chuudan suru koto desu ka?" The man spoke in very proper and clear Japanese to Leonardo. Raphael was a little thrown off; he felt a bit disrespected, like if what this asshole wanted was to rudely keep him out of the conversation. 

"Nah, yer not interrupting, mister." Raphael had a cocky smile on his face. Usagi overheard the exchange and accidentally over poured Mikey's refill, Mikey excitedly took the drink and walked off to the group of girls he was talking to, dragging Don along. Leo's mouth curved up at its corners. 

"I apologize, young man. My intention was no other than of checking on my number one lead singer." The man placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "I trust this... Extracurricular activity... Will not interfere with the group's performances?" The man's grip on Leo tightened slightly, making the turtle's body tense up at the discomfort. 

"No, Oroku-San... It will not." Leo's eyes met Raphael's, in them the larger turtle saw a mixture of hate and fear. He felt his blood start to boil, feeling protective of this guy was not something he was happy about. 

"And this bilingual one is...?" The man addressed Raph. 

Before Raph could answer, Leo leaned towards him and said, "This is Raphael. He is Donatello's younger brother who just got back from Japan. Rumor has it he has a very unique vocal talent." Raphael's face went completely red, his words caught in his throat. 

"Is that so...?" Shredder stood in front of Raph and looked him up and down. He brought a hand to his chin as if he was examining an art piece before making an offer. "I find it that hard to believe... He looks like any other jock college student to me." Shredder turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Leonardo, make sure you are more diligent in the future. Anything other than perfection is unacceptable. I WILL hold YOU accountable." 

That did it. Raph couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Hey! Who are you calling a jock, you stuck up asshole!" The bar went completely quiet. "For your information I can sing just fine!"

"Raphael, leave it alone," Leonardo whispered to the hot-head. 

"Matter of fact I'm willing to prove ya wrong right here, right now!" Raphael's mind was spinning. The booze had gave him courage and numbed his shame. As he strutted towards the DJ's booth the reality of what he was about to do hit him, but his pride was bigger than his bashfulness, he had to pull through. Donnie was watching him in horror, he was mortified beyond belief. Mikey, of course, was whistling for him to get it on. The crowd cheered and screamed. 

"Well, dude, this ain't a karaoke bar, so there's not much to pick from..." The DJ showed him the short list of songs he had on his laptop from which he could separate lyrics from melody. Raph gulped hard as his eyes searched for something that would bail him out. 

"This one..." Raphael looked next to him to find Leo pointing at the screen. His heart was about to pound out of his plastron. "It's ok... Take a deep breath. I'm here with you..." Leo placed his arm around Raph's shoulders as he whispered the last sentence in his ear slit. 

Raphael was handed a microphone. When he looked at the band leader he notices he was already holding another. His golden eyes searched the crowd; he saw Mikey with his toothy wide grin, next to him Donnie was pretty much downing his drink. Usagi had a cocky smirk on his face, evidence that he was enjoying Raphael's public humiliation. Then he saw that Oroku guy... Raph's courage raised again, he waved at the crowd and said, "This one I would like to dedicate to the all so fabulous Oroku-San!" 

The melody started. Leo brought the mic to his lips and sang. 

"Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
Hands armed with broken bottles,  
Standing no chance to win but,  
We're not running, we're not running."

The upbeat rock song's intro sped up, the fast guitar and banging drums together with Leo's raspy deep voice gave Raph what he needed for his performance. Taking a deep breath, he brought the mic up and started to sing. 

"There's a point I think we're missing,  
It's in the air we raise our fists in,  
In the smiles we cast each other,  
My sister, my brother.

About the time we gave up hoping  
We'd ever find these locks still open,  
Stumbling on stones unturned,  
The hurt we feel, we all have earned.

The lines we cross in search of change,  
But all they see is treason."

The crowd went wild. Donnie's face lit up, he hadn't heard his brother sing since their mom's funeral. 

As the crowd cheered them on, both turtles sang together for the chorus. Their voices complimenting each other beautifully. 

"Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive" 

The crowd joined in. " BREAK OUT!"

"I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors."

(Song is "Behind Closed Doors" from Rise Against.)

Raph started to have fun. Singing a song from one of his favorite bands in front of a big crowd had made his adrenalin rush in a way he had never experienced before. Yes he had a certain rush whenever he competed relays but it was more from the pressure to win than anything else. Now... Now it was just pure fun. He looked at Leo as they continued to sing, he could see his glistening forest-green skin under the lights. He could tell by Leo's smile he was enjoying himself as well. Then their eyes met. Raph's head was swimming in pure euphoria. He danced towards Leo, maintaining eye contact. Tilting his head slightly back, he mouthed the words 'Damn yer sexy when you're sweaty...' Leo's eyes widened for a second. Raph couldn't help but feel satisfaction fill him when he noticed the older turtle's face looked a bit flushed. It had taken him a while... But it seemed like he was able to get Leo a little back for his past teases. The two continued to sing. 

From the bar, surrounded by his bodyguards, the Shredder's face was painting an evil grin as he continued to observe the show.


	9. Chapter 9

RYW 9

The crowd was hollering... Raph's legs felt like they would give in under him, but that would have been too embarrassing. Steadying his steps, he climbed down from the podium, Leo following close behind. He shyly waved at the fans, his face as red as his shirt. Once back at the bar he got hugs from both Mike and Don, and be it because of his nerves, he even returned the action. Leo watched him, then approached the bar and signaled to Usagi for a glass of water. 

"Switching ta water already, ya lightweight?" Raph snickered. 

"Ha... Well you heard my boss... Come tomorrow there will be no more... Slaking." Leonardo gulped his water halfway down. "I suggest you guys do the same... Especially you, Mikey."

Michelangelo had the biggest grin in history across his mug. He was obviously a little past the tipsy stage. "Got it, dude... Off the booze. I had my fun tonight..." Mikey nudged Donnie who started giggling. He was also a bit intoxicated. 

"Well, since you're all wrapping it up I'll mind as well do tha same. Just need to use the restroom first." Raph started towards the crowded area to the public restrooms. As soon as he got close enough the girls went wild, trying to get past the bodyguards to get to him. "Wow, girls, chill!" He was forced to take a step back in order of not getting his shirt pulled. 

"Haha... Looks like they think you're one of us..." Donnie poked fun at his brother. 

"Don't worry. You can use our private restroom. Come on... Follow me." Leonardo led the way, Usagi's eyes never leaving him. Raph noticed how attentive the white rabbit was being... It made those possessive feelings resurge once more. Not only did he obediently follow Leo, but he made sure to make eye contact with the angry bartender right before he turned the corner. Usagi was so pissed he accidentally dropped a glass cup into his ice bucket... The glass broke, making his job that much difficult for the night. 

(Note: When glass breaks in a bar it is impossible to differentiate what is ice and what are shards, making it dangerous to serve anyone without first emptying the whole ice compartment, cleaning it and then refilling once more... It is a bartender's nightmare, specially when in the middle of a busy shift.)

When Raph turned to follow Leo, he found that he had lost sight of the leader. He stopped and looked around for a moment before taking a few more steps forward. Suddenly, he felt something strong push him against the wall. "You think I'm sexy...?" Leo's breath tickled his jaw line when he whispered. Their plastrons met in a loud crackle. Raph froze instantly. 

"Well aren't we conceited..." It was a statement, not a question. 

Leo chuckled softly. "I'm warning you, big boy... Not the best idea to fall for me." 

Raphael's blood started to boil. "Who sed I'm falling for ya...?" He pushed his body forward, grinding his plastron harder against Leo's, earning him a low gasp. "Matter fact, if I recall things right, yer the one who happens ta be everywhere I turn to..." He grinded harder, lightly touching the side of his face on Leo's head. 

Leo didn't budge. "Coincidences..." He leaned his head back, exposing his face and neck to the taller turtle. 

"Don't believe in 'em..." Raph's eyes became hooded. His voice almost a low growl as he trailed up Leo's neck closely but without touching. 

Leo's eyes met Raph's, both of them screaming lust to each other. They're faces started to come closer, Raphael's eyes closed first. Just when their lips lightly touched, Leo pulled back taking two steps away from the wall. "You're welcomed..." He pointed towards a closed door, and walked off. 

Raphael was left in a daze. His lower plastron aching with the pressure of his hidden erection. He looked around to make sure Leo hadn't pulled back because of an unannounced spectator, and once that was clear, his anger boiled over. "THAT MOTHERFUCKER, PIECE OF SHIT, TWAT FACED, SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" He punched the door open, unzipped his pants getting ready to relief himself... But his erection was beyond control. He took a deep breath... "COCK SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He then stomped out of the building through a back door. 

Leo stood outside in the front. His eyes fell to the floor, clenching his teeth, he was trying his best to calm the throb between his legs. "Hey, toitle boy." That disgusting voice cooled him in a nano second. "Boss wants ta see ya, on the double." Rocksteady was calling to him from the front passenger seat in an all black Lexus. Leonardo obediently walked to the car, opened the back door and stepped in.

"He is more wild than what you made him out to be." Shredders voice hissed at him. "Oh the joy I will experience when breaking him..." 

Leo's breath caught. His hands felt cold. "H-he's not ready yet." 

"I will be the one to decide that." If there was something Shredder despised was to be told what to do. 

"Please, forgive me, master... But he truly is not ready... Please... Allow me to... Soften him a bit for you." Leo did his best to sound nonchalant. His mind was racing with conflicting thoughts: was he really going to serve Raphael on a silver platter to this despicable being in order to save his own shell...? Could he be so heartless...? Images of his father on a hospital bed started to flow his mind. With a calm breath, he eased his thoughts. He needed to do this... Before Shredder grew tired of him and took away his capability of taking care of Splinter. He had no choice. 

"Hmm, very well boy. Soften him to your discretion... But know that I grow impatient... How exactly do you plan on sating me for the meantime..." It was not a question, more of a command. 

"Thank you, master..." Leonardo leaned towards Oroku Saki, his tensed lips meeting his, suppressing the dire need to pull back, he slowly kissed them. As Oroku groaned, Leo felt nausea creeping up, tears starting to form under his eyelids. Then Raph came to his mind. His raspy voice, his smile, his touch, his scent... His soft lips. Leo found himself embracing the evil man with all his passion... Only the one he was truly kissing was the sweet emerald-green terrapin who had spiked something in him. 

Saki wasted no time in getting what he wanted. Ripping Leonardo's clothes off he pinned his face against the leather seats and dug his cock in his ass. Leo hissed in pain. No matter how many times he was taken, it was always the same. At that moment he allowed himself to cry; Saki took pleasure whenever he saw tears roll down his cheeks while having sex. "You are mine, boy. Regardless of what is to come you will always carry with you the fact that I own you. Imagine what your father would think... He would probably die if he saw you now... Hahaha... Maybe we should arrange a private show for dear old Splinter-Sama..."

Leo bit his lips so hard he made them bleed. He stayed quiet. He knew the Shredder's games all to well to fall for them. 

"Does it hurt, boy? Does it sting?" Shredder felt Leo's body tense under him, sending him into a fuck frenzy to seek release. But he wouldn't cum just yet...

"I-it hurts...!" Leo finally let out. It was only then that the Japanese sadist released his seed deep into Leo's hole. 

Panting softly, Shredder cleaned himself off. He ordered the driver to pull over. "Out. I will stay in touch." 

Leo was thrown out of the car by Rocksteady, clenching onto his mangled clothes for cover. He wasn't sure where he was, but he rather be lost than to stay for one more second in the presence of such an evil being. 

Walking towards the main avenue, Leo started thinking again. What would his father think of him if he was to find out? What would his band mates do? And Raph... He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. His father's wellbeing was at stake. "Forgive me, father..." He hailed a cab as soon as he saw one, asking to be dropped off at a close by motel. He refused to head home looking the way he was, and besides he desperately needed a shower. 

Raphael slammed the door shut. He made his way to the living room and turned the tv on. All of a sudden, Casey Jones appeared out of his room screaming while holding a baseball bat in his hands. "Tha fack ya gonna do with that stick, ya meat-head?!" 

"Fuck, Raph! What's the big deal! Slamming doors and shit!" Casey argued. 

"Not in the mood, Case..."

"Oh yeah!? Well ya know what I ain't in the mood for? Being woken up like if the building is collapsing around me!" 

"Ain't mah fault yer a pussy." 

"What did ya call me...?" 

Raph slowly turned his head to face Casey. "Pu-ssy." 

"That's it!" Casey jumped over the back of the couch and got Raph in a headlock, Raph braised his legs forward bending over enough for Casey to go flying forward. He then stood on top of his human friend and stared punching his chest. Casey covered himself and was able to hit Raph hard on his shell with his knees, making him stumble forward, allowing Casey to grab his thick neck one more time. Raphael stood up flinging Casey's body over his shoulder, but Casey held on tightly. Not being able to pry his fingers open, Raph slammed his back against a wall, pinning Casey in-between. Casey lost his breath and let go of Raph who gasped for air. Heaving, the human braised himself to keep going. 

"Alright alright, I'm done I'm done!" Raphael flung his arms in the air. 

Casey lowered his fists and with a side smirked he addressed his best friend. "So, what happened that ya got yer panties in a bunch?" 

Raphael growled.

"Alright, bro. Glad to have helped. Try and sleep a little. Ape is coming in a few to bring some boxes over." 

"Boxes?" Raphael turned to his yawning friend. 

"Ya man. She invited me ta move in together..." Casey's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Get the fack outta here! Congrats, kid!" Raph stood up and hugged his friend. "Bout time ya two got serious." Casey chuckled gleefully as he went back into his room. Raph sat back down, thinking on how far his friends had come since they had met back in high school when Casey accidentally broke an expensive vase in April's uncle's antique shop. He had been forced to work all summer to pay off his debt, but little had he known that he would come to know April O'Neil, the red-head who stole his heart. 

He then thought of Leonardo. His temper had eased a lot from the release Casey provided, but he still couldn't quite get his head around things... What the fuck was Leo's deal? He could have sworn the signals had been there... What games was this jackass playing at...?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My carpal tunnel is flaring up big time and my right hand is so swollen it's hard to write... But rest assured more is to come soon! Thanks for reading and please let me know ur thoughts in the comment section!

It was close to five in the morning when Leonardo took one final sigh and decided to head home. His bottom half had finally stopped bleeding, the pain so strong it had become almost numb.

After his shower he laid down, trying to relax his body's tension to no avail. His mind kept racing through the night's events; he wondered how mad Raph would be at him... Raph, every time he thought about the hot-head his face would unconsciously draw a big smile on his lips. 

Shaking his head, he reached for his clothes. His shirt was slightly ripped up at the collar, his pants were fine, but it was his underwear which made him cringe as they portrayed the abuse he had received in a dark scarlet stain. He gritted his teeth and got dressed, avoiding the bled on garment. Finally he decided it was best to not leave them behind. He pushed them into his back pocket and walked out the door. When he passed by the front desk clerk, he noticed the young man was sleeping on his chair, which served him perfectly in concealing his identity. He placed two hundred dollar bills in the counter under his room key on the counter, and walked out to the street. 

Back in Casey's apartment, Raph was snoozing on the couch when he heard light footsteps and objects shuffling. He slightly groaned and opened an eye to look at his friend. "Yo, Ape, ya move like a god damn burglar." 

"Well good morning to you too, Raphael." The red-head smiled at him. 

Raph sat up and stretched his arms. "Mornin'," he smiled. 

"Hey, babe, where did ya put my-... Well, hello there, shell-for-brains!" 

Raph smiled at his best friend as he stood up. "So you guys need any help with anything...?" 

Casey walked next to April, wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "not really, bro. Little miss bossy-pants here wants to 'sort' through my shit cause she said the space ain't all that big..."

"Which means the Salvation Army is going to be happy people this week with all the donations they will receive from you. Bless your soul..." April pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug. "We got this, Raph... Consider yourself off the hook on this one."

Raphael shrugged his shoulders and went towards the restroom. "You got it, sis." Just as he was about to close the door, a sudden reality hit him. "Hey, guys... By the way... When is the move? Just realized I'm gonna be out of a roof soon." He grinned making light of the situation. 

"Come on, Raph! Ya gotta give me more credit than that! I would never leave my home-boy stranded! My grandma said ya can stay here till she rents it out. Just keep it clean and shit for when prospect tenants come to take a looksie." 

"Wow, thanks, Case! Man you're grams is a goddess. I'll make sure I swing by and spend some time with her at the farmhouse before I leave again." Raph went in the bathroom, leaving his friends with open mouths at his statement... When did he decide he wanted to leave for Japan again? 

Casey shot April a look, to which she nodded and took her cellphone out. She immediately texted Donnie. 

Donatello, being as OCD as he was, had set all his phone ringers at high volumes to ensure he would NEVER miss a call or text from Leonardo about band notices and such. When his text alert went off, the slim brainy turtle almost fell from his bed in a jolt. He grabbed his phone and brought it to his ear slit. "He-hello..?" He heard nothing for about a second, then the ringer went off again almost making him deaf. He groaned loudly and scrunched his face. That second one really woke him up. He sat up and swiped his screen to read the messages April had sent him. 'Hey, Donnie... Did something happen with Raph last night?' His frown tensed. He scrolled down. 'He said he's leaving back to Japan.' Donnie's eyes widened. This was the first he was hearing of this.

He stood up and reached for his glasses, realizing his eyes were stinging and felt very dry. He groaned again realizing he had forgotten to take out his contacts the night before... As he pondered about the recent news, he made his way to the bathroom to try and retrieve the contacts which at this point were pretty much fused to his eyeballs. He tried to remember details of the night before. He noticed a numb headache at his temples, making him recall he had drank a little too much. He remembered his brother on stage, rocking it out with Leo. He remembered Raph's smile. It looked sincere... Suddenly he heard the door open slowly. He peeked out of the bathroom which was adjacent to the main entry, and spotted Leonardo coming in, shoes in hand. "Leo?"

Leonardo's shoulders tensed lightly as he turned to face Donatello. "Hey Donnie, good morning." 

"Well lookie lookie!" They both turned to see a cheeky grinned Michelangelo stretching from behind the couch cushions. He had obviously not made it to his bed room last night. "Little miss goodie-two-shoe just did the walk of shame! Good for you, bro... Good for you." 

Don smiled lightly, trying to share the joke, but his mind was still preoccupied with the news about his brother. Mikey noticed that Don's eyes were elsewhere. Leo didn't notice since he just wanted to get to his room as soon as he could. 

"Well, you guys heard Shredder last night. No more fooling around. As soon as I change we are hitting the studio and working on a couple of new melodies." Leo made his way painfully into his room, and was also noticed by the always very observant Michelangelo. As much as he tried to hide his limp, those keen baby-blue eyes could not be fooled. 

"Well... Let me take care of these things before I end up going blind or something..." Donnie stood in front of the mirror and started to put some lubricant drops in his eyes, a sight that grossed Mikey out, making his decision to go after Leo first that much easier. 

Mike knocked at the door and entered. Leo was halfway dressed, his dirty laundry laid on his bed. "Bro, what up with your shirt? Did ya get caught by another groupie or something?" As Mike pulled his shirt, the pants dropped to the floor, exposing the corner of his underwear out of the pocket. With a grin Mikey quickly picked it up before Leo could reach them. "Oh my, Leo! How scandalous! Never took ya for someone who was into taking souve-..." Holding the garments out, the big blood stain became very visible. Mikey's eyes widened with horror as he let them drop on the bed. Leo dove to snatch them, letting out a pain induced hiss. "Leo... Those, are they yours...? What happened?" Mikey's eyes softened. His voice was soft and comforting. 

"Drop it, Mike." Leo said softly.

"Bro... Who did this to you...?" Mikey reached for Leo's hand, but he swiped it away.

"I'm fine. It's not a big deal." Leonardo stood up straight, but Mikey was not so easily convinced. 

"Nuh uh, bro, you can't fool me. Someone foul played you." Mikey's temper was escalating, and Leo could see it... 

Taking a deep breath, the leader sat on his bed and lowered his gaze. "Michelangelo, please don't think that I am trying to insult your intelligence. The truth is I can't really discuss what happened. Maybe one day I will... But today is not that day." Mikey's hands balled up into fists. "Please... Rest assured that if I felt I was over my head I would absolutely confide in you and Donnie... You guys are practically my brothers... But right now the truth would hurt more than help. Please, for our friendship, can you trust me on this?" 

Michelangelo's body started to relax. He let out a breath he didn't even realized he was holding. "Ya promise...?" 

Leo nodded and touched Mikey's hand gently. Mikey smiled emptily and walked out of the room. 

The younger turtle's head was swimming with the image of Leo's bloody garment. He was very worried, he had never seen his friend wobble in the house in pain before. As far as he knew, Leo was mostly in the giving end of his love making... So who was this mystery man who had hurt him in such a way...?

Donnie finally exited the bathroom, his eyes red and fiery. "Yeah, looks like I'll be rocking my bottle-end glasses today... I don't wish to see another contact lens until my eyes stop feeling like sandpaper." They walked side by side towards the kitchen where Don started to make coffee. 

"So what's up with you, Brainiac?" Mikey asked straight forward as he poured himself some orange juice. 

"Hmm... Just feeling a bit confused... I received a text from April this morning asking about Raph... Apparently he said he's going back abroad." Don answered without hesitation. After all Mikey was one of his closest friends. 

"He's leaving back to Japan? But i thought he was more inclined in staying... Specially now that you guys are becoming close again..." Mikey gulped down his OJ. 

"She asked me if something happened last night with him... And I really can't remember anything other thang having a good time..." Donnie rubbed his eyes as he continued to think. He didn't notice that Mikey almost spilled his juice, his blue eyes wide opened in sudden realization. 

Mike remembered now. The last time he saw both Leo and Raph they were together. They walked out together through the back. He then started to go through the night's events: he noticed the looks Leo and Raph where giving each other. He noticed when they performed how Leo being there for Raph had made all the difference for the hot-head to give it his all on the stage. Could it be... Could it be that Raph was the mystery man?

Leonardo walked out of his room. Donnie handed him a cup of hot water and a box of tea bags. Mikey observed Leo dip the tea into his cup, his chin trembling at the thought of Leo being held down by someone Raph's size, the image of Leo screaming in pain... "L-Leo, I... I don't feel so good, bro." Mikey felt his stomach turn, and made a quick dive for the bathroom where he emptied out his poor orange juice and as much bile as he could cough up. 

"Mikey!?" Don rushed into the bathroom with his friend. "What happened? You were fine a second ago!" He rubbed Mikey's shell comfortingly. 

"Don, stop being gross, bro. Get the fuck out and let a turtle puke, will ya...." He started to dry heave. Mikey gave him one last pat on the shell before he headed out to fetch him some water. 

"Is he ok? Is it the aftermath from last night?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so... He was perfectly fine a moment ago..." Don poured water into a cup and went back to the bathroom.

Leo stayed put, wondering how he could make practice happen today without making Mikey strain himself. Suddenly Donnie's text alert went off, it was so loud it drew Leo's attention fully. Without it being his intention, Leo read April's text on the screen: 'Don, he's really going back to Japan. I thought he would stay since you guys are talking... Something happened, I can smell it.' Leo's eyes widened... Raphael couldn't leave. Why would he? He gritted his teeth in anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael stood under the hot shower, letting himself get enveloped in the nice comforting feeling. 'I'm warning you, big boy...' Leo's voice came into his head. He scoffed and dropped his head lower. "What are you hiding, Leonardo...?" His whisper was low. He remembered the touch of Leo's skin, his smell... "Come on, Raphie-boy... Get it together..." He shook his head, took a deep breath and turned the water to cold. The sudden temperature change sent a chilling shock through his muscles. He stood under it for a few minutes before turning it off. "Aiight. New day, new beginning." He got out of the shower and pat himself dry before slipping on a pair of boxers and a tank top. 

When he walked out he saw the couple in a deep embrace in the kitchen.

"Geeze, ya two! Get a room, won't ya!" 

April immediately tried to let go of Casey, but the male held on tighter and with an annoyed look, he shooed Raph away. The large turtle smirked at his friend, they had a mutual agreement to never cock-block one another. So with a court nod he went to get dressed so he could leave.

"Casey! You were supposed to talk to him about Japan!" April pushed her boyfriend away. 

"Relax, babe. Trust me... After last night's outburst, the hothead needs some fresh air." Casey gave April a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and nodded, trusting that if there was anyone who knew Raph best, that would be Mr. Jones. 

As soon as Raph walked out the door he placed his earphones over his head. A nice run would help rid him of his pent up energy. 

Mikey had stayed home from practice. Leo had instructed him to rest up and drink lots of fluids, thinking he might have some sort of stomach related illness, according to the leader, due to his lack of care from last night. Mikey was acting so out of character, not arguing or questioning Leo's accusations at all, that Don was weary to leave his friend behind. The younger turtle was well known for having witty comebacks to just about anything that was ever thrown at him, but for some reason today he had resigned himself to lower his gaze from Leo and Donnie's, nodding shyly to every accusation and command. 

Once alone, Mikey broke into a cold sweat. "Maybe they didn't leave together...? Maybe I missed something...? I was pretty drunk, so maybe it was someone else who I saw walk out with Leo...?" He tried his hardest to find a loophole in his memory bank trying to find some piece of information that would absolve Raph of all charges. "I know! I bet Usagi will know who Leo left with!" With his new purpose, Mikey jumped up and reached his cellphone to dial Usagi. 

After five long rings, the rabbit answered with a voice tinted with annoyance. "No, Michelangelo, I will absolutely not give you a bottle of vodka, for the thousandth time..." 

"Chill, bro! Trust me when I say I don't wanna have another drink for a while... I'm calling cause I wanna ask ya a question... It's about Leo." Mikey silenced before saying more, waiting for the bartender to be comfortable to speak of the one who owned his heart.

"What about Leonardo?" Usagi asked in a low voice. 

"Last night he left the bar with someone..." Mikey started. A few seconds ticked by but Usagi did not speak. "Did you maybe see who he left with?" 

Mikey heard Usagi take a deep breath. "Yes..."

Mikey waited again... He should've known the white rabbit wouldn't give up information about Leonardo that easily. "Urgh... Listen, dude. Ya know I'm not the type to dig my nose into other people's business-..."

"Ha! Are you not, now...?" Usagi cut him off with a scoff. 

"I don't dig my nose into people's SERIOUS business!" Mikey corrected himself. "Look, I don't want to go into details, but I think something happened last night, and it's very important I find out who he left with."

"What exactly do you think happened?" Suddenly, Mikey felt like he had said too much. Usagi's voice was stern and demanding. 

"And now who's digging his cute little bunny nose into other people's business?" The turtle tried to deflect the question with one of his own. 

"Raphael." Mikey's jaw clenched when he heard that name. "The last person I saw him with was Raphael." Usagi's voice was low, almost a growl. "Michelangelo, if I find out Leonardo is in trouble, or hurt-"

"I got this, Usagi. If I need reinforcements, I'll make sure to hit ya up." Mikey's voice was also low at this point. It was only for Donnie's sake that he didn't disclose anything else with the bartender. He needed to confront the hothead first. "I'll call you later. Thanks for the scoop."

"I will be waiting for your call." Usagi hung up first. Mikey's head was dancing circles around him as a new wave of nausea threatened to rise up, but he stood up and shook his head, he now had a mission at hand and had no more time to waste curled around a toilet seat. 

He stood up, got dressed as fast as he could, not even paying attention if he was matching his socks to his shirt, and walked out the door. 

Leo and Donnie had just entered the studio. Donnie immediately took his spot by his base guitar, making sure all his cables were plugged properly and the equipment was turned on. He could perform all those steps with pretty much his eyes closed; technology had always come to Don as second nature. As much as his hands were occupied, his mind was elsewhere. Once they were done he needed to call his brother. 

"Donnie, you ready?" Leo brought his attention back with his deep voice. 

"Ready, Leo." Donnie answered in a bit of a squeaky voice. No matter how long he had been doing this for, and no matter how successful he had become, Donnie would always be bashful at heart. 

"Ok... Let's pick up the fifth melody from the track I sent you... I want to hear it with the base..." And so their practice began. 

Leo was focused... A little too focused if you asked Donnie. He was relentless in his search for perfection. He said the string instruments needed to be to par so when Mikey came in with percussion it would be easier to harmonize. Only problem was, he was the one who kept making mistakes... Donnie sensed his friend's temper slowly rising. "Uhm, Leo? Maybe we should take a break?" 

Leonardo gave a low growl. "Fuck this. I'm calling it a day." Donnie was astounded by Leo's curse; he seldom cursed, and when he did it was because he was truly ticked off. 

"But we only practiced for about an hour... Won't mister Oroku get mad?" Donnie was nervous. He didn't know why Leo was displaying such anger. 

Taking a deep breath, Leo addressed his band mate. "Don, we aren't getting anywhere today... My head, is just not in it. We will make it up tomorrow. I'll take the blame." He set his guitar in its stand and started to roll up his cords. Donnie followed suit. He for once was really really looking forward to practice, trying to put his mind a little at ease to sort his thoughts out about Raph's recent decision. 

Mikey reached Casey's building. He was standing outside, his resolve suddenly shaken as he tried to find the words he wanted to approach Raphael with. He was nervous. For one he knew how strong Leonardo was and for him to have been subdued by Raph made him weary of the larger turtle. Second, what if he was wrong? What if Raphael was in fact not responsible for Leo's injuries...? He needed to be mindful of his approach. 

As he was gathering his courage, he saw the front door swivel open. Out came Raphael in a sweat suit, hoodie over his head. He began to stretch his muscles, apparently getting ready for a run. Mikey smiled, it was now or never. The younger turtle stretched his legs a bit too and started to jog after Raphael. "Yo, Raphie! Fancy meeting you here in this lustrous day!" Raph didn't look back, just continued his jog, picking up his pace a bit. Mikey clenched his teeth and sped up, doing his best to come side to side with his target. That's when Raph noticed him. 

The hothead rolled his eyes and pulled one of his ear buds out. "Da fack ya doing here?" 

"Yo, I need to talk to ya, dude." Mikey's face was serious. Raph noticed the jokester's expression, but to be honest he was not a bit interested in entertaining the drummer. 

Raph gave him a side smirk and picked up his pace. "Sure. I'll talk ta ya. S'long as ya can keep up." Mikey's eyes widened, he was a bit thrown off by Raph's challenge, but he was not one to back down that easily. He grinned widely and continued to run besides Raph. 

"About last night..." Mikey started. At those words, Raph's body tensed up a bit, but he kept his eyes on the horizon, his attention however belonged to the turtle next to him. "How come ya didn't say 'goodbye' to us?" 

Raph rolled his eyes again. He thought for a moment that maybe this guy was going to be serious for once, but he was about to correct that theory. "Ya seemed busy drooling over them groupies." 

"Still, ya didn't even tell Don ya were leaving." Mikey pressed again.

"I had ta take a leak. Yer leader boy offered ta guide me ta a safe toilet." Raph picked up the pace again. Mentioning Leonardo and remembering the events of the night before send a stream of adrenalin rushing through his body. He just wanted to sweat it out. 

Mikey however grew even more serious. "So ya left with Leo?" 

Raphael didn't answer. He began to run faster, dodging passer-by's and cars as he kept going. To his surprise, Mikey was keeping up. 

"Did ya left with Leo, I asked...?" 

"What's it to ya?" Raphael growled. 

Mikey's temper was rising. "Yes or no, Raphael." 

This was the first time this guy ever called him by his full name, without the mocking tone he always sang to him. Raphael didn't answer. He kept running towards a small neighborhood park. 

Mikey had had enough exercise for the day. He ran faster, passing Raphael, and coming to sudden halt in front of the larger turtle, who hit his plastron against Mikey's carapace, stumbling back a bit. Raphael's eyes were wide with amusement. He had underestimated the younger turtle's strength. He was not one to tip back easily when blocked. "Yes. Or. No...." Mikey's blue eyes were glistening with fire. His sea-foam skin sparkling against the sun with a coat of sweat. 

"No." Raphael's answer was short and clear. Mikey stood sideways in front of him. Raph wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stared him down. "Why so eager to know...?" 

Mikey's eyes widened again. He had not prepared this far out. For starters he wasn't sure if he could truly believe Raph. His mind searched for ways of pulling more info out of him. "Hmm... No reason... I was just curious to know if you were the one who kept our mighty leader out all night..."

Raphael looked at Mikey with hooded eyes. Obviously he wasn't who Leo had shared the night with, and even though he kept telling himself he was over the Leonardo drama, he couldn't help a pinch of jealousy hit his chest. "Well I already told ya, it wasn't me, so bug off and let me finish my run." Raphael's jaw was grinding from side to side; something he did whenever he was trying to suppress his temper. 

Mikey noticed the emerald turtle was getting angry. It was obvious that Raph had feelings for Leo... Sincere feelings, is what Mikey sensed... Maybe this guys who he had been so quick to blame could actually help him to seek out the truth behind Leo's injuries... Mikey walked towards the street and waved a taxi down. "Well... Can't tell ya how glad I am that it wasn't you who Leo spent his night with... Cause whoever it was, might as well been a monster for the condition my bro came home in." Mikey got in the cab, and without another look took off.

Raph felt a pit in his stomach... What condition did Leonardo come home in? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. What business was it of him anyway? Leo had been pretty clear he wasn't interested... So why should he worry? He started his run once again. 

'I'm warning you, big boy... Not the best idea to fall for me.' What did Leo mean by those words...? Raph's breath became ragged. What if Leonardo was indeed in trouble? He shook his head. Who cares! Not his problem. He tried to convince himself that someone in such a spotlight as Leo would surely not need his help or concern. He was sweating profusely, more than usual whenever he worked out. His heart was beating heavily in his chest. Why was he so worried about this dick anyway? 

His train of thought was interrupted by the ring of his cell. "Hello...?- Yes mister Bishop... I have a decision for ya alright...-"

Leo went for a walk after he dismissed Donnie. His mind was feeling clouded, so he decided to go to the one place where he could work through his troubles in peace. 

"Father..?" He removed his shoes before stepping further inside Splinter's home. 

"My son, I was just thinking about you..." Splinter appeared from the living area with a worrisome look in his face. Leonardo's heart sank a bit. His father had always been very in tune with his spirit... Could it be that Splinter sensed the troubles in him? "I'm afraid I was correct! Clara did succumb to her illness, and now Cory and Sandy are without their mother's guidance..." Leonardo let out a deep breath, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. His father was as immersed as always in his soaps, it always made him happy when his mentor shared with him his mundane hobbies, and his 'stories', as he called them, where amongst the top of his list. 

"You don't say..." Leo took a seat, listening to his father tell him about the latest developments in the plot. 

After they had a nice conversation, Leonardo stepped into an area in the rat's home where the floor was all polished wood, there were a couple of mirrors on a wall, and a rack of wooden weapons on another. Leo changed into a set of clothes that hung on a corner. As Splinter peeked in, he saw his son wearing his old Japanese hakama. He smiled and remembered how upset Leo had been when he could no longer wear the top of his old Gi since it didn't fit him once his shell got too big... Splinter had promised Leonardo he would get him a bigger one, but then he had become ill and wasn't really allowed to leave his home, his immune system being too weak to fight off otherwise common harmless bacteria. When Leo looked back at him, he saw the pained look in his father's face. "Dad..? What's wrong?" He quickly walked to the old rat, nervous he was feeling out of sorts. 

"You have grown into a remarkable young man, Leonardo. I am ever so proud of you..." Splinter placed a paw on the turtle's shoulder, smiling tenderly. Leonardo smiled and bowed politely. "That being said... I do resent that my son has kept growing apart from me in many ways." Leo's head raised quickly as he stared into his father's eyes. "Or did you think I wouldn't feel the storm growing inside of you? The one you have decided to never speak of with me? Or is it that I am that useless to you now?" Splinter's voice was very gentle as he spoke those words. His purpose not of scolding, but almost pleading for the closeness to return. 

"Father, it is true that I am... Afflicted, with certain things. But these are matters that I have brought upon on myself, and therefore I feel more comfortable dealing with them in the same way." Splinter's frown grew stern as he listened to his son. His worries rising again. "Please do not worry this much, it is not good for your health." Leo wrapped an arm around his father, guiding him inside the makeshift dojo. "Why not instead you guide me through that kendo kata I'm still working on?" Leo smiled at him, and his loving father could only take a deep breath and nod at the request. 

Raph had just hung up with Bishop when his cell rang again. It was Donnie. "Yup?

"Hey, Raph... You busy?" Raph looked at his watch, he hated to be interrupted during his workouts.

"I'm trying to burn out all of them carbs you guys made me drink last night. What's up?" As he spoke, he kept stretching out his arms. There was a free weight station at this particular park, Raph wanted to try and get a few sets in and work his biceps a bit. 

"Hmm I wouldn't say we made you do anything, really..." Donnie chuckled nervously. 

Raph laid underneath the chest press bench, lucky him the person who had used it before didn't clean up and left the last weights he used on the bar. "I asked what's up, Donnie?" His tone was not rude, but one that showed impatience. Donnie knew that tone. 

"Raph... Can we meet up later?"

Raphael started bench pressing. "Today... Ain't gonna be... A good day... For me... Donnie." He did a set of eight before placing the bar back on the lift. He sat up and stretched his arms again, turning to look for heavier plates.

"Oh, ok... Thing is, I really need to see you, Raph." Don was growing impatient. He knew his brother wasn't fully laying attention to him. But Raph was really not interested in spending any time with anyone slightly related to TMNT. Nothing against his brother, he just needed some space. 

"Donnie, I'm trying to get my shit together, and ever since I landed I haven't had a second to myself... If it ain't one thing is the other. Can't you just give me a moment to fucking hear myself out?" Raph sounded unnerved, his temper rising quickly.

Don was at a loss for words. Why was his brother so upset if just the night before he had displayed utter joy. "You don't need to talk to me like that, Raphael. Whatever is going on with you it is not my fault."

"Oh, but IT IS you fault, bro!" Raphael's voice was now growing louder. Don was also getting angry.

"Well, if it isn't my bastard of a son. I heard u were back in town..." Raphael turned abruptly. Behind him stood an older male turtle, as tall as he was. 

"S-Stan...?" Raph's voice was but a whisper, but Don heard it loud and clear right before the line disconnected.


	12. Chapter 12

Raphael was taking short ragged breaths. Memories of the life they lived by their father's side stormed his mind. The beatings, the verbal abuse, the humiliation... Their mother's tears. In a blink of an eye all his fear turned to anger. "You're in violation of the restraining order. If you don't turn yer ass and leave right this second, I'm calling the cops." 

Stan's lip curled to a small grin. "Don't worry, boy. It's not like I was searching for ya. I just happen ta see ya here by coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences." Raph growled, his hands closing to fists.

"Well believe what ya want. After all ya're yer mother's son. Stupid runs in the family." Stan started to back up from Raph. A wise decision, indeed. 

"Fuck you, Stan!" Raph hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Wouldn't ya like that, ya fagget." Stan made haste to walk out of the park. Raphael was left surprisingly without words to the last insult. No matter how much he despised that man, he was still his flesh and blood, and hearing those words spout from his mouth brought back pain he thought he would never have to feel again. 

His shoulders slumped as he turned. His nose tickled with the threat of tears gathering up. When his phone rang, he glanced at the screen, confirming it was Don calling him back. He had no words for his brother. He just wanted to be alone. As soon as the call went to voicemail Raph turned his phone off and buried it into his pocket. He needed to run. He started off jogging in no particular direction. Memories of his beloved mother started to come forward... How much did he miss her. He noticed he was approaching a subway station, and without really thinking much about it he took the stairs down, swiftly jumped the ticket rail and entered the train that was about to leave. He didn't look to see which way it was going, he didn't really care. 

"It's ok, babies! This will be fun! It will be like an adventure!" They had done this before, with their mother. When things got too much at home with Stan, sometimes she would take the boys and go for long walks... 

Raph looked up at the display sign to see where the train was going. Next stop was 86th street in New York. Central park... Raph's breath hitched. It was his mother's favorite place in the city... Every year, from mid April to he beginning of May, she would take the boys to see the cherry blossom trees in full bloom during spring. Oh, how beautiful she always looked amongst the pink flowers... Her rose colored facial markings were radiant, her amber eyes so alive... Without noticing, his feet had him up and walking out of the train towards the exit. He only needed to cross the street to enter the park. 

As he walked through the path, he noticed everything was green. The only flowers were those wild growing ones on the floor. He let out his breath. "Figures, Raph... It's summer after all." He slapped his forehead with his palm, allowing himself a light chuckle, but the tension still remained in his throat... He refused to let himself shed any tears. 

Slowly he walked through the park, looking at all the trees, the rock formations where people would lay blankets to have picnics. He saw the big lake in the middle of the park, the stupid corny swan pedal boats with couples in them floating around. He kept walking...

He then spotted the cherry blossoms, they weren't bloomed but they were majestic with their beautiful green foliage. They looked so big... When was the last time he had been in Central Park? He realized he never went back after his mom passed... Suddenly, his eyes started darting from tree to the other. When he spotted a smaller tree, he ran to it, circling it as he passed his hands over its bark, searching... He stopped moving once he found what he was looking for. It was then that he allowed a single tear roll down his face. With a smile he caressed the carving in the tree's bark. It read one word, a name, his beloved mother's name: 'Sakura'. 

Raph stayed by the tree for a while. Once he was ready he stood up and started to walk towards the street. He was suddenly really hungry. "Ugh u gotta be fucking kidding me! Good job, Raph..." he grunted, noticing he was without his wallet... He made his way towards up town. Maybe he could spot a couple of quarters in the floor, enough to get him a ticket back to Brooklyn. He did not dare jump the booth on this side of town... The cops would surely snag him. 

As he walked looking down, he noticed an orange rolling down towards his feet. Then another, and another... By instinct he bent down and recovered all the fruit from getting more spoiled. "Thank you, young man. I thought those would get away from me for sure..." Raph looked up to the voice clearly speaking to him. It belonged to an old rat. 

"Oh, it's no trouble, sir. Here ya go." Raph handed the oranges back, he noticed the bag of groceries the old man was carrying looked pretty heavy. "Say, old man... How about I carry that bag of things for ya in exchange of a glass of water?" 

Splinter smiled. "How about you do as you say, in exchange for some lunch?" 

Raph smiled and gladly took the bag, offering Splinter an arm to hold on to for leverage to walk. "Ya live close by, sir?"

"Oh yes... Just a block up. I'm not really supposed to be out, but I wanted to surprise my son with some fruit after he finished his training routine." The old man seemed lively and happy to converse.

"That's very nice of you, sir... Your son is a lucky guy." Raphael reached the building's lobby and followed splinter up the stairs. "Don't ya have an elevator in this fancy building?"

"Oh why off course they do... I just rather use the stairs... Keeps me young!" Splinter held a flexed arm to Raph, who chuckled at the old man's words. 

As soon as they entered the apartment, Splinter pointed Raph to the kitchen to set the fruit down. "Father? Don't tell me you went out, did you?" Raph almost dropped the bag at the sound of that voice. Before he turned he heard a clunk of something wooden fall to the ground. "R-Raphael?" 

"Oh... Well this is a surprise..." Splinter looked between the two boys, excited to see the new unexpected development. 

"You know, sir... About lunch, how about I take a rain check on that...? I just remembered I really have somewhere to be." Raph bowed his head lightly at the rat and walked towards the door. 

"Nonsense! You fulfilled your part of the deal, now it is my turn. Leonardo, please offer our friend some water while I make us a nice fruit salad for lunch." The old rat set off to the kitchen, placing a paw on his son's shoulder as he walked past him. Leonardo's frame relaxed a bit, he nodded and walked to the kitchen to fetch the beverage.

The larger turtle made his way through the apartment, he was mesmerized by how delicately decorated it was. He started to notice such decor had a Japanese theme. Suddenly, his eyes locked onto a beautiful painting hanging on the backside wall. It was small, but the detail was impressive. "Sakura Hana..." he whispered. 

"I see you like the cherry blossoms?" Leonardo stood next to him offering a glass with water. 

"I do..." Raphael answered shortly as he took the water and gulped it down. "That hakama looks funny on ya. What ya playing dress up for?"

"It is NOT dress up," Leonardo told him in an even tone. "It belonged to my father... It is my outfit of choice whenever I come here to train martial arts."

"Martial arts, huh? Like karate n shit?" Raph was intrigued. He had always liked fighting sports.

"Yeah... Like karate and shit." Leonardo repeated with a bit of an annoyed air to his tone. "So, explain to me again how is it that you are here?" He crossed his arms, his eyes confrontational. 

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "The old man almost lost his fruit, I picked them up and offered to carry his bags in exchange for water... He ended up inviting me to lunch..." He reached the back of his head with his hand. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable to be there. He felt he was being invasive of Leonardo's space, and with the past events of the day he was too exhausted to put up with a new possible altercation. "Listen, I don't want ya ta feel like I'm disrespecting ya and yer pop's home... I got my water so I'll just be sneaking out while I can... Tell yer pop's thanks for me, will ya?" He started to walk towards the door. 

His hands guided by a force he did not comprehend, Leonardo reached for Raph's arm and stopped him. "No, please stay... I'm sorry I acted so unwelcoming... Whomever my father invites for lunch is none of my business..." 

Raph's eyes widened a bit. The touch of Leo's hand on his skin sent a shiver down his spine, bringing memories of the night before. His temper started to rise. He yanked his arm from Leo's hand. "Fuck yeah it ain't. Regardless maybe it's me that don't want ta stay." 

Leo's mouth tensed to a thin line. There was still the rumor of Raph leaving back to Japan, and even though he wanted to ask, the hothead was being as aggressive as ever. "Yeah, I heard you don't want to stay... So let me ask you this: when will you be satisfied when it comes to hurting Donatello?"

Raphael leaned forward in a dash and placed his forearm to Leonardo's neck, applying light pressure. "Tha fack you just say?" His words a gritted whisper.

"Donnie deserves better than a wishy washy brat for a brother," Leonardo whispered back. 

Raphael clenched his fist, but remembering where he was, he took a deep breath before releasing Leo. "You're right. Donnie does deserve better." He stepped away from Leonardo, his eyes portrayed pain, and Leo saw it. Without a second guess, the forest green turtle grabbed the other by the hand and sped towards the dojo, a little surprised on how little resistance the big guy gave him when being guided further into the home. 

Once inside, Leo slid the shoji closed and turned towards Raphael. "April texted Donnie this morning saying you had decided to go back to Japan. Is this true?" 

Meanwhile, Mikey had reached the suburbs in north Brooklyn. He couldn't help but stare at the neighborhood, it was beautiful. Every time he went to that side of town he would day dream of one day being able to afford to live in one of those brownstone homes in beautiful Park Slope. He walked up to a door and rang the bell. In a matter of seconds someone opened. A very tall, brown rabbit peeked out. "Yes?"

"Hello, sir! My name is Michelangelo, I'm a friend of Usagi's, is he home?" Mikey had been to Usagi's home before, but he would always wait in the car while Leo ran his errands. 

"Oh, yes, he is. I'm assuming you are one of Leonardo's friends?" the older rabbit asked. 

"Yup! At your service!" Mikey did a theatrical vow. 

"Come on in, young man. I will call my son for you." Usagi's father led Mikey into a waiting room and disappeared through a staircase. Mikey's smile faded as the worries of the day were still present. 

To distract himself while the bartender arrived, he swept the room with his eyes, focusing on the picture frames on the walls one by one. They portrayed a younger Usagi. Birthdays, graduations, sports achievement ceremonies... It was obvious Usagi was the pride and joy of the family. His baby-blues stopped when he recognized another familiar face in a picture. It was Leo; a young, happy Leo. He was in Usagi's picture with the kendo team. The two boys, maybe at twelve years of age, were standing side by side, Leonardo's arm around Usagi in a triumphant embrace, Usagi's hand clenching a big trophy. The picture next to it looked to be of their high school graduation. Mikey immediately noticed the change in their facial expression; regardless being next to each other, they seemed distant... Their smiles, empty. 

"Michelangelo." Mikey turned to find Usagi dressed in his kendo uniform looking at him. "This is a surprise..."

"Yo, Usagi. Sorry for coming unannounced..." Usagi walked around Mikey and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Listen, bro, I know we aren't close, like at all... But I know ya're close to Leo, so that's good enough for me." 

The rabbit's eyes narrowed as his head rested on his crossed fingers. "I am listening..."

Mikey took a seat and told Usagi about his discovery after he made him swear secrecy. He told him about his first theory pointing towards Raphael, but he also told him he had confronted the hothead and his instinct told him he was telling the truth... It wasn't until the end that he made the extent of Leo's injuries known. "He was in a lot of pain... Whoever hurt him drew blood from him... A lot of blood."

Usagi's red eyes widened for a moment before they clenched shut with the image. His ears flattened against his head when he buried his face in his hands, worry painted all over his movements. "Leonardo... I knew things would get out of hand..."

Mikey's torso bent forward to catch the rabbit's whispered words. "You know, don't you? The person guilty of this?"

Usagi's eyes met Mikey's. "I do. But this is something I am not at liberty of disclosing." Before Michelangelo could argue, he raised his hand to stop him. "However, I will not let this go unnoticed. I will talk to Leonardo, and offer our help. This has gone far enough." The sea-foam green turtle nodded his approval. He wasn't too happy to be left out, but he knew Leonardo and understood Usagi's approach was probably the best one. The two said their goodbyes short after. 

"Come on... Turn your damn phone on...!" Donnie was sweating cold as he kept trying to call Raphael. He was outside of Casey's apartment, but there was no one there. "April! I'll call April! Geeze, Don, way to be on your feet..." Raphael's last word before he hung up kept ringing in his head. It had shook him so much he was even having a hard time dialing a number he had known for years now. "APRIL!"

"Donnie! What's going on? Did you talk to Raph?" 

"April! It's Stan! I think Raph bumped into him or something and now he turned his phone off and I can't find him he's not at the park and he's not at Will's and he's not at Casey's and I don't know where he is what if Stan pissed him off or something you have to help me find him!!!" Don was trying to catch his breath after he spilled everything to his friend. 

"Wait. Stan? As in your father, Stan?" Don could hear Casey whispering in the background asking questions of his own. 

"Uhum!" Dons hands were shaking, sweat running down his forehead. 

"Calm down, D." Casey took the phone. "Ya know as well as I do that Raph is very capable of dealin' with that ass wipe. If anything I would be nervous for Stan's sake. I'm sure he will call ya soon."

"Donnie, come over to my place while we wait for his call." April's suggestion helped to calm the brainy turtle's nerves. Donnie was not one who could handle that kind of drama while on his own. His mind would race towards every single possible scenario, focusing on the worst ones since, not for nothing, it was his bro they were talking about. After agreeing to meet with the couple, the purple-blushed turtle made haste to get to his friend's. 

Raphael studied Leonardo's face after he asked the question. "Why da ya feel it's ok for ya ta ask me that?" 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Leonardo asked back. 

"Cause it ain't non of yer business." Raph's voice was simply stating a fact, not trying to pick a fight.

Leonardo started to involuntarily play with his lip ring, a sign that Raph took as being one of him loosing his patience at the emerald turtle's obstinance. 

"Listen, I don't mean any disrespect. Not for nothing, I'm over this whole drama shit. To be honest I did speak to my counselor today but my mind is kinda fucked up right now. This is something I rather talk to Don about." Leonardo's eyes widened, his body relaxed substantially. He was not expecting Raphael to open up to him and express that he was facing certain turmoils. 

"I'm sorry, Raphael. I was wrong of getting involved. You are right, it is not my place to ask personal questions." Leo's eyes went to the floor. Why was he feeling so guilty all of a sudden? Could it be that what he felt was a blast of jealousy? A feeling of being dismissed, or even abandoned? But why...?

Leonardo was deep in thought when suddenly he felt something press itself against his plastron, when he raised his sight he saw it was Raphael's massive body embracing him in a gentle hug. "Thank you... For being such a good friend to my bro." Raph's voice sent a shiver done Leo's stomach, but before he could bask in it any longer, Raph let go and took a few steps away. Leo's jaw was agape. It wasn't until his father opened the shoji that he looked away from Raphael. His heart was beating hard against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

"The bananas are starting to brown, boys. Let's make haste to eat them while they are fresh... Yes?" Splinter's smile was soft and kind. Raphael smiled back, turning his face to Leo with the same tender smile he gleamed at the old rat with. Leo felt his face go hot. The three walked to the table and sat to enjoy their fruit. 

They exchanged little conversation. Simple topics, mundane stuff. But they were all smiling. Raph told of when him and Donnie where kids, they were playing video games and their beloved mother decided she wanted to take part in one of them. Donnie beat her merciless, Raph made so much fun of her that she got so annoyed, she playfully got up and threw a clumsy mom-kick at him... She instead hit the corner of the wall and broke her pinky toe. He laughed so much, Leo and Splinter couldn't help but laugh as well. Matter of fact, Leo laughed a lot. 

"Sounds like you guys had a cool mom..." Leo said. 

Raphael's eyes dimmed a little. "She was our everything." 

"Thus I am certain you boys were her world as well..." Splinter touched his paw to Raph's hand. "And I am also certain that no matter where she is, her soul remains with her beloved sons." 

Raph smiled at Splinter. He felt himself get choked up a little, so he cleared his throat to push down the feeling. "Thank you, sir..." Leo just kept observing the exchange in silence. He was mesmerized by the purity he was witnessing in Raphael's heart. When Splinter got up to clear the table, both turtles rushed to help, bumping hands when they went to grab the old man's bowl. They both pulled away at the same time, blushing. Leo was who immediately took his father's bowl and rushed to the kitchen. Raph let out a low groan. 

Splinter witnessed the scene, a smile curving his face. "Well, my young turtles... I'm afraid this old man has had enough excitement for one day. I must retire for my afternoon rest. Raphael, please do visit me often from now on. It is nice to have my home filled with life once more." 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, sir. Thank you for having me." Raphael leaned to grab Splinter's hand; Splinter pulled him into a hug, petting his head with his paw. Raph felt an electrical current run through him and settle in his chest. The closeness got him emotional, yet he wasn't ready to show any more than he already had. He needed to get out of there now. "I-I.... Sh-shut! Look at the time! I really need to get going... Thank you, again... Ok." The large turtle clumsily made his way to the door. 

"Raphael, you do not need to leave." Splinter told him, sensing the young man was battling complex inner turmoils. 

"I'm sorry... I do. Thank you." He bowed lightly as he opened the door, running out in his socks. 

Leo looked at the shoes still put away in the wall cubby, he turned to his father, letting out a sigh. "I got him..." Leonardo slipped his own shoes on, grabbed Raphael's, and ran out the door. 

As soon as he stepped outside, Raph felt the cold asphalt under his feet. He felt like an idiot. His hand was shaking as he slapped it on his face. 

"Hey..." Raph's head turned to find Leo standing behind him, his sneakers in his hand. 

Raph took the shoes shyly, a light blush burning his cheeks. "Thanks."

Leo chuckled. "Donnie is right... You really are a softy under all that muscle." 

"Oh, he said that now, did he? - Oh Shit! Donnie!" Raph immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He dialed for Donnie and absentmindedly started to walk down the street. 

'Raphael!' Donnie sounded very agitated. 'What happened? Are you ok?'

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry... Nothing happened." Raph felt very guilty to have cause such distraught to his brother. 

'Where were you? I've been trying to call you! I looked everywhere and couldn't find you! Do you know how scared I was?' Donatello's voice was stern and scolding. He was after all the older brother. 

"I'm sorry, Don... I just... I got upset. He... He called me a fag." Raph gritted the words through tight teeth. The sour encounter re playing in his mind. Donnie went silent. 

'I'm sorry, bro... I'm just glad you are ok. Call me when you feel like talking...' Don knew his brother needed space, and he also knew he would be approached when Raph was ready to talk, if he needed to talk. 

When Raph hung up, a chill went down his back, realizing that someone was probably still standing behind him. He slowly turned his head, but Leo wasn't there. He was surprised... A little too surprised for his liking. But still, something told him Leo was still around. He did a quick scan of the block with his eyes, spotting a Mr Frosty truck, and a beautifully shaped, forest green terrapin's body leaning to it. Leo smiled at the driver and trotted back to Raph, holding a hot fudge sundae in each hand. Damn, he was handsome. 

"Hope you like chocolate." Leonardo handed Raph an ice cream. Raphael's golden irises gleamed at Leo. They walked without exchanging words towards the park as they are their ice creams. Leo kept a slower pace, Raph glanced back every couple of seconds to check he was still there... Or maybe to make sure he was still there. When they entered the park, Leo quickened his step and got next to Raph. "My father always loved Central Park. When I was younger we would come here on Sundays for picnics. His favorite time of year for that is spring, when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom."

Raph stared at Leo, memorizing every word he said, the way he said them... "My mom loved them too, the blossoms." He cleared his throat, hating himself for being so mesmerized by this guy. "Your dad is very nice... Makes me wonder how his son turned out to be such a shithead." There... That was better. 

"Shithead? I just bought you a sundae!" Leo turned and argued Raph's accusation head on. 

"Buying me an ice cream is tha least ya can do after all tha shit ya put me through." Raph tapped his finger against Leo's plastron. 

"Excuse me? And what exactly have I put you through that is so horrible to gain me such insults?" Leo crossed his arms.

"For starters, yer mug makes me want ta punch you." Raph pushed Leonardo towards one of the side paths. 

"Why do you have to be so violent? I followed you because you seemed upset, and frankly I know for a fact that you have no money to get back home." Leonardo smirked. 

Being that the blue blushed turtle was correct about his present financial situation made Raphael that much angrier. "And how tha fack ya figured that one?" 

"Why else would you offer an old man help in exchange for water? Obviously you are in a predicament, so how about you let me help?" Nailed it. Raphael's shoulders slumped a bit. Why did it have to be this guy, out of all people. 

"I was upset. I didn't think when I got on the train... I just needed to run..." Raph's last sentence was spoken almost in a whisper. 

Leonardo had overheard his conversation with Donnie, and he knew something had triggered Raphael to act rash. Quite honestly, Leo was curious. "Did you get in a fight with Don?" He knew that wasn't the case, but he needed Raph to open on his own. 

"Nah... I bumped into someone." Raph walked towards a tree on the side path. 

"Didn't take you for someone who could be ticked off so much by bumping into someone." Leonardo followed Raph, keeping a close eye on the hothead's body language. 

"Well, goes ta show ya don't know shit about me, don't it?" Raph leaned against the tree trunk, he closed his eyes, a nagging headache was trying to creep up on him. 

Leonardo took a deep breath. "You're right, I don't know much about you. But I would like to try and change that..." Raphael felt the heat building up in his face. "How about we play a game? You ask me a question, I'll answer it. Then I ask you, and you answer..." 

"Ha! What could I possibly want to ask-" Raphael suddenly remembered his encounter with Michelangelo. Their conversation had left him with questions about the band leader. "I'll ask first." Leonardo smiled and nodded. "What did you do after you left me last night?" 

Leonardo's face went blank. "I change my mind. This is a stupid game." He turned to leave, but Raph grabbed him by his arm, making him turn to face him. 

"No no. I like this game. We are playing at least one round. So... What did you do after ya left me last night?" 

"I went home."

"Wrong! Try again." Raph pushed Leo against the tree trunk. 

"I got in a cab, and then went home."

"Wrong again!" Raphael was running out of patience. He held him by his wrists and brought a leg between Leonardo's, putting sudden pressure with his knee near Leo's tail. The shorter turtle hissed at the touch and quickly pushed Raphael away. "So the big mouth was right... Your friends are worried for you, ya know. I honestly don't need ta know who did this to ya, cause if I happen to know the bozo I will end up smashing him to pieces... But just know that I got yer back... For Donnie, ya know, since yer friends and shit..." 

Leo's face blushed. He was embarrassed. He would have never thought Raphael knew about his condition. He would have a word with Michelangelo later. "I'm sorry..." 

Raphael's eyes widened. "Sorry? For what?"

"I-I..." Leo turned to leave. 

Raph stopped him once more. "Wait. Your turn." Leonardo stared at him questioningly. "Ask away."

Leo took a deep breath. "Forget it. It's a stupid game."

"Ok then. Guess ya really don't want to know me that bad." Raph stepped away from Leo allowing him walking space to leave. But the shorter turtle stayed put.

He looked up at Raph. "Why were you so upset about bumping into someone?" 

Raph took a deep breath. "I saw my father today." Leo frowned. "We, don't really get along." 

Leonardo remembered what Willy had said about Raphael's parents. "Oh..." He could imagine how bad it must be, for Don to have gotten so worked up. "I'm sorry, I actually overheard a bit of your conversation with Donnie... He's that bad, huh?" 

"He wasn't always like that... Or at least that's what mother used ta say." Raph slid down the tree trunk and sat by the roots. "Apparently he didn't want children... He wanted mom to abort Donnie so bad he actually became viol-... Yeah, he's a dick." Raph shocked on his words. He brought his hand up to cup his chin. 

Leo let out a breath and sat across from him. "I'm very sorry... I don't mean to pry, but why didn't your mother leave him then? Why have a second child if things were so bad?"

Raphael looked at Leo without turning his head. "Thought it was my turn ta ask."

Leo blinked hard. Damn this guy. He couldn't leave now, he was very curious to knew why Raph's mother had put up with the abuse... "Ok... Ask away then."

"Why did you let him hurt you?" Raph turned to Leo, his gaze burning through him. 

Leo didn't want to talk about it, but he found the question to be a fair one. "He has... Leverage."

"Black mail." 

"I have it under control." Leonardo's back stiffened. 

Raph nodded quietly, then turned his head towards the sky. "The asshole had money, he threatened my mom to take Donnie away if she tried to leave him... Mom didn't have anyone in the states, she was Japanese... As for me..." Raph closed his eyes, Leo could see he was swallowing hard. 

"Raphael?" Leonardo touched the emerald hand with his finger tips, making Raph flinch, but not move away. His unique eyes turned to lock with Leonardo's. 

"I'm the product of rape." Leonardo's blood went cold. His mouth opened slightly. He could feel the pain emanating from Raphael's heart. "And, not for nothing, I look very much like the bastard... I don't know how my mom didn't just drown me in the toilet when I was born. I never felt deserving of all the love she poured on me... I-." Raph cleared his throat again. He felt his larynx closing up as he tried to hold back tears of rage. "Ha... Ya must think I'm pretty pathetic now. I don't even knew why I told ya all that shit. Pathetic-."

"Shut up!" Leonardo embraced Raphael in a tight yet trembling hug. "Don't say you're pathetic. Not now, not ever." Raph could feel Leonardo's muscles spasms over his shoulders. It was not a comforting hug. It was a desperate one. It was as if Leonardo saw the same pain he was experiencing in Raphael, it was as if by comforting the younger turtle he was trying to comfort himself. Funny thing was, Raph felt the same. He buried his face in Leonardo's neck, the adrenalin surge brought by the intense moment fogged his mind, allowing him to get lost in the moment. 

Raphael brought his hands up; he cupped Leonardo's head and gently turned his face to him. Without hesitation he placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Leo's mouth. "You are beautiful, Leonardo. Value yourself more..." Leo's body turned to mush. He crawled closer to Raphael, curling his body between the larger one's legs. Raph wrapped his arms around his carapace and held him tightly for a few seconds. 

"I am dirty," was all he said. He was too busy getting lost in Raphael's embrace. The strong musk emanating from the emerald turtle was intoxicating, as much as he tried he could not grip his thoughts.

"I like dirty..." Raphael whispered in a guttural tone that sent a shiver down Leo's body.


	14. Chapter 14

Don hung up the phone and leaned back with a long sigh. "He's ok..."

April smiled at Casey, then immediately turned back to her distraught friend. "I'm glad, Donnie... I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't believe Stan would approach Raphael after everything that happened..."

"He's relentless... Seeing us in pain brings him joy... Specially when it comes to Raph. His largest vendetta was always towards Raph." Don's brow furrowed. 

Raphael had always been the 'problem child' per Stan. As soon as little Raphie started to talk and walk he had seen Stan fro who he was; the enemy. He would talk back to Stan, defend his mother when she was being abused, and thus he would be the primary receiver of Stan's admonishments. But physical abuse Raph could take; matter of fact he would take it with a smile, not giving the abusive turtle the satisfaction to see him cry... It was the verbal insults that always got to him... And Stan came to learn that rather quickly. Don remembered as if it was yesterday the day his father found out about Raphael's sexual orientation. The reason it was such a vivid memory in his head was because it had been his fault. 

Raph spoke about his new found feelings with his beloved mother first. Regardless of her personal fears and doubts, Sakura had been very supportive, and told him to be proud of who he was, to live the life he chose fully with his head up high. After that, Raph went to Donnie, his beloved big brother, to tell him not only that he had come to understand that side of him, but also that he was happy. Don had been shocked by the news. He had always thought of his brother to be the portrait of male virility and masculinity. His logic mind was certain Raph had made a mistake. Such conversation on that day had put the siblings at odds. 

Don had felt the need to vent to a close friend over the phone. Little did he known Stan had woken up from his alcohol induced nap, and was eaves dropping on him. 

The words that man spouted at Raphael had crushed him merciless. It was those same words which sent their mother's heart to its limit, giving start to her end. 

"Donnie..." Don's eyes opened, his brow moist with sweat. "You know that none of that was your fault, right? You guys were kids..." April had always been very supportive of him. She always felt there was work left undone when it came to the healing process of the turtle brothers, but she had promised herself to be patient for them and just be available when the time came that she was needed. 

Donnie smiled at her kindly. "I know it wasn't... But it still hurts when I remember it... His words still sting me like a million needles to my chest. I can't begin to wrap my head around how Raph must have felt."

'So little tough guy is a queer... I told yer mother there was sm'thing wrong with ya. She should've spat you outta her twat when she had tha chance. But ta be honest can't say I blame ya... Yer ma' liked it in the ass too. Matter fact that's how I took her when she conceived you...' Sakura pleaded to him to stop. She had never begged him for anything before. 'Ya know ya're goin' ta hell, right? Queer boy. All faggets go ta hell. And guess who's gonna be there waitin' fer ya? Daddy is... And daddy's gonna fack ya in yer tight little bung hole forever. Cause that's what ya like, ta take it up the ass.' Sakura fell to her knees gripping Raphael's body. She was screaming at him to leave, to run... But Raph just stood there, immobile... Until he felt his mother's grip on him slide to the floor. 

"When we saw mom's body shake uncontrollably and her beautiful eyes go white..." Don, being the smart one, knew the signs of a stroke. The pressure had been too much for their beloved mother... And sadly her end was a slow and painful one. Painful for her, and very painful for them. "Mom's eyes were never the same..."

"Only when ya guys sang ta her..." Casey sat next to Don, placing his arm around the turtle's shoulders. "I remember... Her eyes would glisten a little when ya guys sang..." The three smiled. He was right. 

Stan stood laughing at the three as the two boys rushed to aid their mom. It was thanks to the 911 recording that police gathered evidence of Stan's abuse towards his family, enough to grant the boys a permanent restraining order, and for the bastard three short years in prison for endangerment and obstruction. Three years which might as well have been a slap on the wrist for all the years of abuse he put his family through. Thank goodness Don was eighteen and was granted custody of his brother, if not they would have gotten shuffled and lost in the foster care system... 

"Guys... Thank you... For your help. Today, and in the past as well. You guys are family to us." Donnie's eyes teared up. And if it wasn't because he was too busy trying to wipe away at his face, he would have seen that both April and Casey were crying too.   
_________________________

Leonardo's body felt limp when he heard Raphael's words. The need surging through his body to give himself to the emerald turtle was making his groin stiff. Damn Raphael smelled good, too. The spot where he had been kissed was tingling so much he was certain for some wicked reason the corner of his mouth was swollen. He wanted to be kissed, fully kissed. Not being able to help himself, he let out a soft, sensual groan. 

The muffled sound that had come out of Leonardo's mouth triggered Raphael's animal instincts. There was nothing he wanted more than to devour the band leader with his lips. To mark him as his own. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a public space, Raph would have most likely pounced on Leonardo right there and then. "Come on... I need to walk." Raph pushed Leo gently off of him, putting his hoodie up as soon as the smaller turtle leaned back enough. 

Leo could see the vivid red that painted Raphael's face. And by the way Raph was looking at him he could take a guess and assume his face was pretty red as well. Leonardo stood up first, putting his hand out to help Raph to his feet. "Would you like to go somewhere with me...?" Leo's whisper was very sensual. Raph knew exactly where he was being invited to. 

"No." 

Leonardo's face went blank. "... Excu-"

"Don't know if ya already forgot, but you are hurt, number one. Number two... I ain't really interested in booty calls, Leo." Leonardo's temper had started to rise, but when Raph called him by his nickname instead of 'shithead', he couldn't help but calm down and hear him out. 

"Who said anything about a booty call, Raph?" Raphael felt a shiver to hear his own nickname roll off Leonardo's tongue. It sounded so nice... As if Leo was meant to call his name all along. He started to wonder what would it sound like if they were in bed... What kinds of names and sounds could he entice out of sweet Leonardo's sexy mouth...? 

Raph shook his head to focus. "Don't ya have to go back to you're pop's place?" He wasn't comfortable. As much as he wanted Leo, there was still a matter he knew very little of, the matter of the blackmailing son of a bitch that had made Leonardo bleed.


	15. Chapter 15

Raph started to walk back to the subway station. He couldn't help a huge grin as he remembered Leonardo's cute pouty face when they said their goodbyes. 'I wanna take it slow... Our friendship, that is.' Raph had pushed the words out of his mouth, biting his tongue a couple of times, fighting his body's urges to simply get lost in the moment and dive into the beautiful blue of Leonardo's being. 'Blue. That's Leo's color,' Raph thought. He was as serene as water, but he had the potential to be powerful as well. It amazed him how courageous Leo seemed regardless of the predicament he was in. 'He's fearless... A fearless leader.' Raph's mind was full of nothing but Leo. 

His grin became bigger, his cheeks a flaming red. Fearless Leonardo... How good he smelled. Raph was lucky enough to get a last whiff of him when he was pulled for a goodbye hug. He felt Leo take a deep breath in, and allowed himself to fantasize on how maybe the older turtle found his scent enticing as well... His mind was a real fog, lusty thoughts started to make it hard for him to walk straight. He slid his hand into his hoodie's pocket to retrieve his earphones when his fingers touched something else... He pulled out a worn out metrocard. When he turned it over he chuckled out loud. Behind it was a cellphone number... Taking a bold guess he assumed it was Leo's. He was so happy that the events of earlier in the day vanished like magic. 

Leo found himself smiling as well. He felt a unique affinity with the hothead that had him swimming in a new found joy he had not felt ever before. Unconsciously he pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen, wondering when would Raph call him... He saw his reflection on the dark screen; he had forgotten he was capable of smiling that genuinely... Suddenly his face got replaced with someone else's... His phone rang with a loud siren sound, the ringtone he had assigned to the Shredder. He felt his blood go cold as reality hit him once again. The realization that he was not allowed happiness in life crushed him with the weight of a million bricks. "He-hello..?"

"Leonardo." Oroku Saki's voice shook him so hard he had to hold himself with a nearby wall in order to not fall. "I received news that today's practice was cancelled. Explain."

"I-I... Michelangelo was ill this morning. I couldn't get the tempo right without the drums to back me up... I wasn't feeling it..." He found himself trying to device a good enough excuse, but knew very well none of them would cut it. 

"You cost me money today, boy. Money I will not get back." Leonardo started to sweat. "How are you planning on compensating me for this?"

Leo was silent. His body trembling so much he had to sit on the sidewalk. 

"Should I send a car to pick your wretched ass up?" 

"Master, please... I can't today... I'm not well." Leo spurted the words as if his life depended on convincing this man to let him be. "My body... It's not well."

"I'll have you know that I am well aware you met with this Raphael of yours today. Thus is the only reason why I will leave you be." Leo had to cover his mouth to not scream at the horrid character and demand he stopped spouting Raph's name. "I will be traveling to Japan tonight on business. I'm expecting to be back in three weeks time, the day of the next concert of TMNT. You have until then to hand me a soft shell turtle on a silver platter for me to feast on as I observe a performance that will bring me enough money to forget the disappointment you caused me today. Is that clear?" Leo bit his lip. He felt so sick he wanted to throw up. "I can't hear you, boy..."

"Yes, Oroku-San..." Shredder hung up with no more words. Leonardo's surroundings started to spin. How was he supposed to get out of this? He was between two swords. When his phone vibrated with an incoming text message he got so startled he almost dropped the device to the floor. He nervously glanced at the screen. It was from Usagi. 

'Leonardo, I need to see you.' Leo closed his screen ignoring the message, but shortly after a new one came through. 'Please....' It was not common for his friend to plead for an encounter. He shook his head and thought maybe seeing Usagi would ease his mind a bit. He texted him back and arranged to meet at the bar in forty five minutes. 

The whole ride back to Brooklyn, Raph could not stop thinking about Leonardo. The scent lingering in his nostrils. The gentle feel of Leo's face near his. The softness of that mouth that he boldly tried to take. Raph's cock twitched under his plastron. He couldn't help the blood flowing to it. As soon as he reached his stop, he placed his earbuds in and started to jog. It was not as much that he needed to reach the privacy of his home, but more that he wanted to. He wanted to get home with his lustful thoughts and let his imagination go wild in the shower. 

Leo arrived at the bar, Usagi as usual being the epitome of punctuality was waiting for him at the door. "Leonardo, thank you for coming on such short notice." He lead the way in.

"Well, you did say please..." Leo's smile melted Usagi from the inside out. The rabbit approached the turtle with hooded eyes. Cupping Leo's face, he leaned in to caress Leo's lips with his own's. "Usagi, you know the rule... No kissing."

Usagi's body tensed, he stepped back from Leonardo slowly, eyes narrowed towards him. "Do you allow him to kiss you?" Leo's eyes widened at the question. Before he could answer, Usagi pushed him against the bar top, his carapace hitting the surface with a loud crack. "Or does he just use you as a common whore and leaves you bleeding out in the streets...?" The bartender's words were laced with anger.

"Usag- ouch!!!" Leo's body flinched up when he felt the sudden pressure of a hand near his tail. The white rabbit grabbed one of Leo's arms and flung it up twisting it around, turning Leo on his plastron. "What are you doing!?"

The rabbit was now silent. He swiftly spread Leonardo's legs at shoulder-length apart. "Stop fighting me." He used his other hand to pull Leo's pants down, his underwear following quickly behind. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"The fuck I'll stop fighting!" Leo placed his free hand under his chest and pushed back to gain leverage, but Usagi twisted his captive wrist, sending sharp pain up his arm. He felt the rabbit's soft paw touch his inner thigh, slowly making its way up. "Usagi... I'll kill you." His breathing was ragged, his words gritted through his bared teeth. Suddenly, the grip on his hand loosened, and without a second thought he turned his body, using the momentum to nail a closed fist to the side of Usagi's face. The rabbit was sent stumbling a few feet back. 

Leo was huffing, staring at the so called friend of his, waiting for a move to be made, ready to counter it all with his fists once again. But Usagi didn't even look at him. He simply took a seat on the floor, rubbing his face. "So you do have fight left... I wonder why then, do you hesitate so much in unleashing it to fight against the one who truly deserves a taste of those knuckles..."

"Fuck off. You know why..." Leo spat out.

"Knowing the excuse doesn't count as knowing the reason." Usagi's pink eyes met Leo's fiercely. "This has gone far enough."

"So you are telling me to let my father die?" 

"I am telling you to not let yourself get killed." Usagi's way of talking was always calm. No matter how mad or upset he was he believed in the power of well enunciated words. "I already told you my family can help."

Leo's body leaned back, his breath becoming steady again. "Usagi.... He is not going to let me go, no matter the bargain... Unless I sacrifice someone to take my place." He brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes shamefully. "He will kill my father, then he will kill me. You know what he's capable of." 

"Then get the proper authorities involved!" 

"Like he doesn't have the whole Brooklyn precinct under his payrol? YOU KNOW BETTER!" Leonardo bent down to grab a hold of his clothes.

Like a dash, Usagi got to his feet and propelled himself onto Leonardo placing a hand to Leo's tail. The turtle hissed in pain at the contact. "He has destroyed you, my friend. And if your father knew, he would rather face death than have his beloved son shamed to such a degree because of him." Leo tried to push him back again, but Usagi swiftly jumped back and avoided the hit. "I'm done, Leonardo. I will no longer stand and see you self-destruct."

"Oh yeah...? So what are you planning on doing?" Leo pulled his pants back up, glaring at Usagi. 

The white rabbit took a deep breath. "I'm quitting the bar." Leo's glare softened. "And... I'm giving up on pursuing you."

"Usagi... I-."

"Stop, you don't need to apologize. I know how you feel about me." Usagi shut his eyes tightly, forcing the words out of him. "But this love I feel for you, it runs deep, and I need to distance myself in order to protect my heart." 

Leo said nothing. He only stared at his friend. He understood how Usagi felt, and he respected it. Matter of fact their arrangement was entirely Usagi's idea and Leo had known from the start the bunny's ulterior motive was to try and make him fall for him as well. He just never had the heart to tell him it was never an option. 

"You have a lot of love surrounding you, dear friend. Please learn to depend on others more, for your sake." Usagi smiled at Leo. "And even though I will not be around, know that you will always be my beloved friend." The white rabbit tipped his head to Leo and started to walk towards the back of the bar. Leo took it as his goodbye. With no more words, the turtle slowly walked to the exit. In a level he felt relieved that his friend's feelings would no longer lay on his shoulders, but he couldn't help feeling a bit lonely. Usagi had been his best friend since highschool, and he was his confidant, the only person who knew the extent of his situation. He truly did feel rather lonely. 

Raph arrived at Casey's apartment to find it uninhabited and looking rather empty. Those two love-birds were in a big hurry to have the meat-head moved out. He grinned at the laid out opportunity, hurrying to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him he felt his erection swell beneath his scutes. He began to strip off his workout clothes, but he held on to his hoodie for a moment when Leo's lingering scent reached his nostrils. It smelled so sweet. Raph took a long and slow whiff, shuddering loudly when he exhaled, his fully erect cock sliding into the open. 

Raphael turned the water on, but instead of getting in the shower he leaned against the sink, draping his hoodie over his face. He closed his eyes, and slowly started to touch himself as Leo's scent took his mind to the world of his desires. He imagined him under him. His face flushed with passion. He imagined Leo's body curling at his touch, his sexy mouth biting down on that lip ring. Raph let out a churr. He imagined Leo moaning softly as he was being entered, asking for more... Pleading for more. His hand started to move faster along the length of his shaft. 'Right there, Raphie... Harder...' Raph's hand pumped his rigid penis, his hips thrusting forward, Leonardo's pleasurable face bringing him to his climax as he imagined his fearless leader screaming his name. He emptied his load, the force of his orgasm such that it left his legs trembling. If this was the result of his mere imagination, how would the real thing leave him...? Raph was in trouble... He was falling deep for the blue-blushed turtle. Little he knew Leonardo's mind was in deep turmoil.


	16. Chapter 16

Mikey had been trying to beat the same level of his video game for hours without luck. His head just couldn't focus on the task at hand, being that his thoughts kept winding him in worry. When he heard the door open, he slowly turned his head, nervous about greeting Leonardo since he had a feeling Usagi had made a move, and knowing Leo it wouldn't take him long to deduct Mikey was whom he had to thank for the snitching. 

"Hey, Mikey. You home alone?" Thank goodness it was his purple blushed roommate instead. 

"Hey, Donnie. Yeah, bro. Just me and my handsome self... How was practice?" He stretched his body and placed the remote on the table. 

"Well... Leo called it off soon after we started. He seemed uneasy... How's your stomach by the way?" Donnie's eyes searched his friend's face for signs of any illness. 

"Yeah... About that... I need to talk to you... It's about Leo-"

"What about me, Mike?" 

Michelangelo's head turned nervously, his baby-blue eyes meeting Leonardo's burning hazel. "Damn it, Leo! You scared me! It's like he's a ninja or something..."

"Well, Mike? We are waiting... Apparently you have something you feel needs sharing about me...?" Leonardo crossed his arms, his glare daring Mikey to say another word. 

Michelangelo's brow frowned. He didn't care if Leonardo got angry at this point. Truth be told he knew his friend needed help, and he was willing to risk a beating if needed. "Well, since you are here, why don't you share with us what's been going on in your private life?"

"Being that it is my private life, as you said, I will choose for it to remain private." Donnie's eyes traveled from one turtle to the other, obviously confused. 

"Damn wrong if ya think it's gonna stay private after what I saw this morning. And I'm sure Don will feel the same way." Mikey stood up. 

"Mike, say one more word and-."

"Leo got raped last night." Mikey's words sank in Donnie's stomach. 

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo growled.

"Leo, is this true? We-we have to call the police!" Donnie was on his feet making his way to Leo's side. 

"That's not even all, D... Apparently we are dealing with a repeat offender. Aren't we, Leo?" Mikey's glare didn't back down from Leonardo's. 

"But... Why would you allow this... Wait. He's blackmailing you." Donatello's words came out in a mater of fact way. 

Leonardo turned to leave. "Leo! Wait! Talk to us!" Michelangelo bolted to block the door. 

"Leo, there has to be something we can do. Let us help!" Donnie grabbed his arm. Leo was shaking. "Leo...? Please...?"

Leonardo pulled his arm from Donnie's hold. "There's nothing to be done... Step aside, Mike." 

Mikey crossed his arms. "I don't think so, dude."

Donnie hugged Leo from behind. "Leo, you're like our big brother, we love you. Please let us help you." 

Leonardo's body relaxed a bit. He placed his hands on top of Donnie's over his chest, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "No one can help me..."

"That can't be true." Donnie tightened his hug comfortingly. 

"Donnie... I'm in too deep. If you guys want to help me, then make sure you do your job as members of this band. As long as we are successful, it will be fine." Donnie let go of Leonardo, his eyes wide in realization. 

"It's someone in Foot Productions, isn't it...?" Donnie's words hit Leo straight on, he had underestimated Donatello's deduction powers. He tried his best to keep a straight face. "Don't try to hide it. It's written all over you that I nailed it."

"The Foot...? Who? Bro, you gotta tell the boss!" Mikey was getting riled up. 

Ok, they got him, but at least they didn't suspect it was the actual boss, with his almighty high standards and unfriendly demeanor, who was behind all his sufferings. That was good, that piece of missing information was what would keep them safe. "You guys, I appreciate your concern, I really do... But as of right now my hands are tied. Just trust me when I say I will be getting out of this situation soon." Leonardo placed a hand on their shoulder, giving them both a light reassuring squeeze. "Can you please promise me you will not get involved? I don't want you guys in danger... Plus you would be causing more trouble for me, to be completely honest..." 

Don looked to Mikey, Mikey shook his head, then turned to Leo. "I'll mind my beezewax... But if I see you hurt badly again all bets are off."

"Same here," Don agreed.

Leo let out a sigh in relief. He needed the boys safe, and if Oroku Saki found out they were on to him, and felt them to be a threat, he knew he wouldn't think twice on getting rid of them. He smiled at his friends. He truly did cherished them, and he would do his best to protect them. 

They all dispersed through the apartment. As soon as Mikey was alone he shot Usagi a text. 'Confronted Leo. Couldn't leave it alone. Donnie knows 2.'

A few minutes later he got his response. 'B careful. I'm stepping back... Hopefully he will rely more on you turtles if I'm gone. Please keep me posted.' Mikey rolled his eyes... He knew how to take care of himself, enough with people telling him to watch himself... Then another text came through. 'Please take care of him... And thank you.' The young turtle smirked; he felt proud of himself for how he acted that day. He felt mature... And he felt like his mind cleared up enough to continue his game and finally beat that darn level! 

Leo head to his room... His day had been very long. He was still upset about the whole Usagi thing... He couldn't believe he had lost his oldest friend, but he was relieved in a way that he didn't have to deal with the emotional weight of carrying Usagi's feelings with him. He sprawled on his bed, relieved to smell the comfort of his pillow... It had been missed. Just as Leo started to relax, his phone started to ring. He didn't recognize the number calling, but it showed to be local. A big smile painted his face as he answered, taking a guess on who it could be... "Hey, Raph..."

Raphael was startled to hear his name. His heart pounded against his chest ferociously. "Hey, Fearless..."

"Fearless?" Leo asked as he started to get undressed and comfortable for bed. 

"Haha... Inside joke... Just go with it, 'kay? So, what ya doing?" Raph was laying on the only piece of furniture he had asked to be left for him, the couch. He loved that couch, he had tons of memories on it... 

"Hmm, nothing. Getting ready for bed. I'm exhausted..." Leo slipped into a white under shirt and a pair of boxers. "You? How are you feeling?"

The question came unexpectedly to Raph. He had assumed they wouldn't speak of their close encounter so soon, figuring it would be embarrassing to Leo since he was so reluctant to open to him earlier. "I'm fine... Thanks to you."

Leo's cheeks burned. He cleared his throat. "So, did you talk to Don about Japan?"

"Hmh... There's really nothing ta talk about... I haven't decided yet. I spoke to my counselor and he gave me a couple of weeks to decide." Raph closed his eyes. He loved Leo's voice. 

"Well he's worried about it, so hurry up and clear things up with him." Leo laid down under his covers. 

"Leader boy likes ta give orders, don't he..?" Raph liked to tease Leo. He kept thinking of those pouty lips from the park.

"I don't give orders, I delegate tasks. You on the other hand..." He chuckled. 

"Me what? I'm mellow as hell!" Raph laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, listen... I wanted to ask ya something, feel free ta say no..."

Leo's heart was beating surprisingly fast. 

"Thing is, there's this feudal Japan exhibit in the museum next week, and well, I was wondering if-."

"Sure, I'll go..." Leo interrupted, feeling silly at his impatience. 

"Well, aren't we conceited... I was gonna ask ya if ya could tell yer pops if he wanted ta go..." Raph was serious on the phone, making Leo's face burn with embarrassment. 

"Oh, I, uhm..." He was mortified.

"Ha! Hahahaha! Got you! Told ya I would get ya back for last night!" Raphael's laugh resonated through Leo's body, and the older turtle felt so relieved he almost passed out, his energy completely drained now for sure. 

"You're such a dick, you know that...?" Leo giggled.

Raph was quiet for a moment. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah...?" Leo let out a yawn.

"Thank you..."

The band leader's stomach felt as if filled with butterflies. He couldn't remember ever feeling like that before. It scared him. 

"...No problem. Uhm... Call me tomorrow?"

"Off course." Raph's guttural voice was fogging Leonardo's head. "Sleep tight, Fearless Leader..."

"Good night, you hothead."

They both smiled before they hung up the phone. Raph dozed off quickly, nothing but bliss in his mind. Leo on the other hand, felt the butterflies in his stomach fall through a pit. He was in trouble, because unknowingly he was falling in love with Raphael.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo wiped the sweat off his brow, he took a deep breath and turned to his bandmates. "That sounded awesome, guys! Great job!" The band leader had been very cheerful lately... The others sighed in relief, maybe their friend was out of danger now... Little did they know the one responsible for Leo's smile was a very tall and handsome emerald turtle. 

Leo and Raph had been exchanging calls on a daily basis. Both of them were looking forward to their date at the museum, even though if you asked them, it was NOT a date. 

Mikey had started to clap his drumsticks together to give the tempo for the next song when Leo's phone started to ring. "Crap... Ehem... Sorry, guys. I'll just be a sec..." Don and Mikey stared at each other with eyes wide open as the older turtle left the room. Leo had never in the history of TMNT had his phone with him during practice.

"Something tells me Leo has a beau..." Mikey whispered to Don. 

"Hmm... That does seem like the case..." Donnie's brow furrowed. 

"So what, bro? I think it's great that Leo found someone who makes him smile... Geesh, I didn't even think the guy could smile like that." Mikey started to tap on his cymbals.

"Nothing... It just seems oddly soon to me, that's all..." Donnie seemed worried and rather unamused by the possibility of Leo having a romantic interest. Mikey thought his reaction was weird, but decided not to question his smart friend assuming the one to blame was his over-analyzing brain. 

"Hey... I'm still at practice..." Leo hushedly spoke. 

"Hmm, and ya still went ahead and answered..? Gotta admit, I feel ve~ry special right now..." Raph's husky voice teased Leo. 

"Are you serious? That's why you called?" Leo giggled, enticing a huge smile on Raph's face. 

"No, just kidding... Didn't mean to interrupt... Just wanted to double check we're still on for today. The exhibit opens at three... Do ya wanna meet there or should I come to the studio?" Leo's silence spoke clearly to Raph. "Ya didn't tell them yet."

Leo cleared his throat. "No..." Raph took a deep breath. "I want to... It's just that we have that big concert coming up soon and knowing them this would be a huge distraction... Don will probably worry over nothing, and Mikey will be too busy plotting ways to prank us..."

"I still don't see the big deal..." Raph countered. "It ain't like we dating or nothn'... We're just two guys who enjoy talking to each other... Right?" Raphael's words were laced with a bit of passive aggression, the reason being Leo dearest had made it clear he was not looking for a commitment. 

"R~ight..." Leo felt the sting. "Still... It would be a distraction that we can't afford..." 

"Hmm... See ya at three, then?" Raph gritted. 

"I'll be there at two thirty..." Leo whispered. "Raph... Thanks for understanding..."

Raphael's face blushed instantly. "Uhm... Sure, don't mention it..." 

They hung up, Leo returned to practice were he was met with Mikey's excited mug. "So~..."

"'So', what?" Leo glared at him. 

"Does Leo got a boyfriend...?" Mikey teased. 

"Ha ha... Very funny." Leo walked to his guitar. 

"Seriously, bro. Ya should see your face! You have a smile that could put the sun to shame right now. I KNOW that call is the cause of it." Mikey's own smile could put to shame entire solar systems, for that fact. 

"Mikey, what have I told you about my private life?" Leo strapped his instrument on, his voice tinted with glee. 

"Yeah, yeah... Emphasis on 'private', I know... But still.... I so~ got you...!" Mikey teased him playfully, but soon after got back to the task at hand, he hit his sticks three times giving cue to start the next song. Both turtles were so immersed in their lively exchange, they didn't pay mind to Donnie's weary silence. 

Raph arrived at the Metropolitan Museum on fifth avenue in Manhattan at two fifteen. He was damn he would give Leo the satisfaction to be the first one there... Feeling proud of himself, he made his way to the front door, but something felt a bit off... He sensed someone was staring at him. Raph felt a chill go down his spine, and with a hunch he turned to his left. There he was, with the cockiest smile he had ever seen; Leonardo was leaning on the side of the building. "I had a feeling you would try to beat me here..." Raph rolled his eyes and groaned. Leo chuckled and walked towards the hothead. 

Leo was dressed very casual. Raph assumed it was to not attract too much attention from the public. He had a light blue button-down shirt with a white undershirt, dark-wash jeans and a fitted navy hat; his identity a bit concealed under a pair of fake seeing-glasses. Raph coincidentally had on a pair of jeans ripped at the knees and a light blue t-shirt. He usually only wore reds and blacks, but on this day he picked up that specific shirt without thinking, which still even had its price tag on from when April bought it for him a couple of years ago for his birthday. He felt a bit embarrassed that the two were matching. 

"We look like the Olsen twins." Leo smiled. Raph rolled his eyes once more, his cheeks a clear give away of his mortification. "It's cute..." Leo bumped him with the side of his hip playfully. Raph couldn't help but smile at him. 

The two entered the museum and did a quick tour of the other exhibits before it was time for the main event. Once in the Japanese exhibit, they both let their excitement show, asking questions about the different art pieces. Leo gravitated towards the Mary Griggs Burke collection of artifacts. He was wondered by all the different Shinto statues. But his face truly lit up when they encountered the samurai armors and weaponry. "Geeze, Leo, don't forget ta breathe, will ya!" 

"It's here! Miyamoto Musashi's sword is here! look look!" Leo was having fun. He truly was, and Raph could see it. Every time the older turtle would pull him by the hand towards an exhibit, the emerald terrapin's heart would skip a beat. 

Some time after, the two exited the museum, their feet dragging tiredly from all the walking. Raph turned to look at Leo when a loud growl made both their eyes widen, then a dark blush painted their faces. Their stomachs were making it clear they were not happy about the neglect they had suffered all day. Raph smiled at Leo. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Leo waived to hail a cab, but Raph pulled him back to him a bit. 

"Damn... Listen, I'm a kinda tight... I actually have a ton of leftovers at home that will most likely go bad since it's just me there now... How about we do a little picnic on the building's roof?" Raph's wide smile a clear give away that it had been his plan all along. Leo felt a nervous shiver travel down his body. "It's ok if ya don't wanna... I just figured it would be easier to keep mr Popular indoors, ya know, for privacy's sake..." With a thick gulp, Leonardo nodded to his companion. Raph smiled reassuringly. 

They made their way towards the nearest subway station and waited for the next train to Brooklyn. Leo kept fidgeting with his fingers. "So, you're living alone now?"

Raphael smiled at Leo. "Stop worrying, Fearless... I promise I'm keeping ya off the menu." He laughed at his own joke, but stopped almost immediately after when he noticed Leonardo's worried expression. Raph let out a breath of air and bumped Leo's side playfully. "Leo... I Rwanda never disrespect you, plus I told you I'm not looking for a north call... I would never take advantage of you."

Leo's cheeks blushed. "I know, Raph... I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel weird." Leo smiled shyly at Raphael, cleared his throat and said, "so... Those leftovers, are they from your cooking?" 

Now it was Raph's turn to blush. "Uhm, matter fact, yeah... So don't ya dare judge me or it will be the last time I cook for ya!" The train arrived and Raph pulled Leo inside. They both smiled at each other as they took their places. 

"Hey, Mikey, any idea where Leo went off to?" Donnie was reorganizing the DVD's in the apartment after Mikey had gone through the them while planning a movie night. 

"Nu uh, bro... Said he had plans... But as usual no details. Him and his privacy rules and regulations..." Mikey ate his pizza while twirling a drumstick in his fingers. "He's probably happy like a pig in shit cause we sounded awesome today!" 

"Hmm... I texted Raph to come over for movie night but he said he was busy... Wonder if he's in one of his moods..." Donnie kept looking through the cases to make sure the movies were in the correct place. 

"Isn't he always?" Mikey spoke through a mouthful of pizza. 

"No... Not always..." Donnie mumbled. 

Leo and Raph took a cab from the subway station to the apartment. The walk wasn't too long but they were too tired and hungry for it. When the taxi came to a stop, Leo felt a weird sensation in his stomach: a mix of fear and expectation. 

"Well, this is my humble home... Make yerself comfortable, I'll warm up the food." Raph patted Leo's shell and walked to the kitchen. 

Leo looked around and noticed the only thing left in the large space was a couch and a small television set. He sighed, not even knowing why he sighed. About ten minutes later, Raph came out with a couple of Tupperware containers and some blankets. "Are we really eating on the roof?" Leo chuckled at Raph. 

"Yup. Now hurry yer ass up before this gets cold again..." Leo stood up and helped his host to carry the items. Every time forest-green met emerald skin, he felt the same uneasiness. 

Raph laid out the biggest blanket and sat down. He opened the containers and handed one to Leo as soon as he had placed his own butt on the floor. "Smells good. What is it?" Leo asked. 

"Chicken... And stuff." Raph stuffed his face. Leo smiled and began to eat. 

They finished quick. "Any dessert?" Leo placed his empty container to the side.

Raph savored his last bite, thinking about Leo's question. "I didn't really think it out that far... I usually don't eat sweets." Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Wait! I might have something in my pocket..." The red-blushed turtle pulled two tootsie-pops. "I grabbed these at the museum's lobby..." He grinned at Leo as he handed the lolly. 

"Hmm... How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop...? Let's try and find ou-." A loud crunching sound interrupted Leo's words. Raph bit right into his lollipop. 

"Oops... Sorry..." He crunched on the hard candy joyfully. 

"Well, guess it's up to me to solve the mystery..." Leo started to suck on the sweet. Raph stared at him contemplatively. He found him to be so beautiful, and sexy... His lips plumped out every time he pressed the candy on them, his tongue twirled around, savoring the sugary flavor... Raph felt himself getting hot, too hot. He felt pressure on his lower regions. He had to stop that before he sinked any deeper. As Leo brought the tootsie-pop out of his mouth to lick his lips, Raph bent forward and in one single crunch left Leo holding nothing but a white little stick in his hand. "Hey!" Leo protested. 

"Sorry, ya made it seem like it was so tasty I got greedy." Leo pouted at Raph, that cute pout that Raph had come to love. 

"Rude..." Leo crossed his arms. He absentmindedly continued to lick his lips which still tasted sweet. Raph's body tensed. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He enjoyed Leo's presence so much, the sight of that cute smile and the sound of his honest laugh filled his being with glory.

"On second thought... I think I'll share after all..." Leo turned to look at Raph, questioning if maybe he had another piece of candy hidden, when suddenly he felt three thick fingers grab the side of his face, and strong yet soft lips touch his. Leo flinched at first, a pit formed in his stomach, but it soon turned to bliss. Raph's kiss was so gentle and sweet, the forest-green turtle relaxed and gave into it fully. 

Raph nipped at his bottom lip. Oh god, how badly had he been wanting to suck on that bottom lip? To pass his tongue over Leo's lip ring? To feel his mouth over his own? Leo let out a soft moan. Raph pulled him closer, bringing a hand to cup the back of his head, he coaxed Leo to turn slightly. They separated to catch their breath for an instant, bringing their mouths fiercely together again. This time their tongues were hungry for one another. Raph's tongue tasted so sweet, Leo could feel pieces of hard candy on its surface. The older turtle moaned once more against Raphael's mouth. Raph couldn't help the churr that crept up his chest. He pulled back feeling the heat creep up to his face, but Leo immediately pulled him back in, bitting his lips ferociously, scrapping his plastron against the larger one's.

Raph's mind started to get foggy... He had to pull back before he crossed the point of no return. "L-Leo~... Stop..." He murmured against Leonardo's mouth. 

"Why~...?" Leo whispered. 

"Cause if ya keep going I ain't gonna be able ta stap from eating you whole..." Raph's voice had a guttural tone that sent a shiver down Leo's back. 

"So...?" Leo bit Raph's pulse spot on his neck. 

"Leo, please... You're going too fast." Raph begged. Leo was not listening. "Leonardo, stop!" 

Leo looked at his companion with inquisitive eyes. "I don't understand... Don't you want me?" His hazel eyes searched Raph's eyes. "Is it because... I'm... Dirty...? Because... I'm used?" His voice was low and melancholic. The last word coming out in a low murmur.

In a swift pull, Raphael enveloped Leonardo in a gentle hug. "Didn't I tell ya ta stop saying that...?" Leonardo's body shook lightly at the sudden hug. Raph leaned into the side of his head, pressing his lips to his ear slit, he whispered in a low voice, "Besides, don't forget I like dirty..." Leonardo felt his lower regions grow tight. 

He let out a soft whimper as he nuzzled into the larger one's neck. "Then take me..."

"You are still hurt." Raph stated as a matter of fact, Leo becoming suddenly aware of the remaining tightness he still felt at his opening. He slouched back putting a few inches between their plastrons, he nodded in agreement. Raph smiled. "Lean back for me?" 

Leonardo looked confused at Raph's request. "I thought you said-."

"Shh... Just lean back, Fearless..." Raph cooed. Leo obediently abided, looking inquisitively at Raphael. "Hmm you truly are very beautiful..." Leo blushed so hard he felt like a silly teenager, he bit his bottom lip as he observed Raph. Raph loved it when he played with that bottom lip. "I want ta make ya feel nice..." His voice was guttural... And deep. Leo's lower plastron was bulging notoriously. 

Raphael admired Leonardo for a few seconds, his beautiful golden eyes fixating on every inch of him. As he let out a deep breath, he leaned down, peppering Leo's face with soft kisses. Leo giggled... Raphael then gently nibbled at his jaw line, making the other's breath hitch. He scrapped his teeth down his neck, unbuttoning the shirt covering his chest. Leo's head tilted back, giving the emerald one full access. Taking that as an invitation, Raphael bit down on his collarbone, lapping his tongue on the same spot, suckling at the very sensitive pulse spot. Leo let out a sultry moan. Raphael's hands were now pressed against the other's plastron, his fingers tracing all his sensitives scutes until he focused them on the middle one, following down till the hem of his pants. "This... Isn't... Fair..." Leonardo moaned. 

Raph ghosted his lips over Leo's, his hooded eyes meeting Leonardo's glazed ones. "Why...?" 

"Cause, I wanna touch you too..." Raphael's fingers slid through Leo's front, grazing the head of his erect penis which was slightly peeking out from its pouch. The smaller turtle churred in response, enticing a loud churr from Raph as well. 

"Then touch..." Raph said as he lowered his body towards Leo's center, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down just enough to expose Leo's bulge. "If ya can..." Raph lapped his tongue over the soft cartilage plates, grazing the tip of Leo's cock. The warm feeling followed by the cold air right after was enough stimulation for Leonardo to drop down completely with a loud gasp, his erection received by Raphael's mouth. 

"Nnnhhhh...! Cheater~..." Leo's back arched as much as his anatomy allowed it to. Raph snickered as he bobbed his head up and down, caressing Leo's shaft with his lips while his hands massaged his thighs. Leo was at bliss. He had received blow jobs before, either by female fans that he had allowed to get close for the sake of appearances, or from Usagi, but to be honest he hadn't quite let himself go into the moment; his heart was unattached in those circumstances. But now, having Raphael's massive physique over him, his legs draped over Raph's large, muscular thighs, was a whole different experience, in soooo many levels. 

Leo moaned and churred his delight as Raph played along with his mouth, tongue and sometimes teeth along the needy body part. The forest-green turtle's shaky hands found the other's head; placing them on it, he felt the rhythm of the movements intensify. The pleasure was such, Leonardo's hips started to trust forward to meet Raphael's movements, seeking more friction in preparation to his release. Suddenly, the smaller turtle felt the sting of cold air when Raph let go of him. Leo whimpered out a moan, Raph churred in his chest. "Hmm... So beautiful..." Raph caressed Leo's exposed sides, his gaze tender and loving. 

Leonardo's fists clenched the blanket under them, his mouth slightly open, lightly panting. Raph was sitting up, staring at him. Leo looked towards the larger turtle's lower region and noticed a very prominent bulge. He then pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Raph's neck, burying his beak in it, taking in his smell, his texture... "Why are you so gentle...?"

Raph's hand cupped the back of Leo's head, holding it as it tilted back, he kissed his neck softly, and then whispered, "Cause I love you..." 

Leo froze. Why did those words make his blood go ice cold? He had been told those words before, by Usagi mostly. He knew his friend was genuine, so why did they feel so different coming from Raphael? "I-I..." He pulled himself back. 

"No you don't. Ya ain't running from me again." Raph pulled him back, taking hold of his erection once more. Leo gasped as Raph pumped it back to fullness. He still tried to half heartedly squirm out of the other's arms. "Leo~... I'm not asking ya to return these feelings... I was simply answering yer question." Leonardo was so distracted he didn't notice Raphael reach for his own erection. He yelped when he felt Raph's soft skin rub against his own, it sent sparks through his brain, clouding his mind. "Hmm... Help me stroke us..." Raph guided Leonardo's hand to both shafts, guiding it to the rhythm, he then let go. Leo licked his lips, his eyes completely glazed with lust; Raph was huge... 

Both of their hips started to thrust forward into Leo's hand. Raph reached his arms up and pulled off his t-shirt. Leo's eyes fluttered over the now exposed flesh. Damn he was hot. His body completely chiseled, his arms, shoulders, his traps... Leo couldn't resist passing his open mouth down the muscular shoulders, his free hand tracing the crevices of his biceps. They both churred, tilting their heads back. Raph almost missed putting his shirt over their cocks to catch their cum, trying to avoid a big mess since they were both pretty much still dressed. Both of them reached their peak, moaning and churring, Leo's head tilted backwards, his eyes closed, mouth open... Raph didn't remove his eyes from his beloved for one second... He found this Leonardo to be breathtakingly beautiful, and he didn't want to miss a second of him. 

Raph wiped both of them as best he could, Leo only observed him in silence. Once done, the emerald turtle grabbed one of the blankets he had brought and wrapped it around Leo. "You ok?" he asked as he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Leo smiled at him, but his smile was not a sincere one. "You know ya can't lie to me..." Raph cooed. Leo held his breath, he was trying so hard to keep himself in check, to not ruin the beautiful moment they had just shared, but as soon as he blinked, two big tears slid down his cheeks. "Oh, Leo..." 

"It's nothing, Raph... Honest..." Leo hurriedly wiped the tears away, but in their place more came rolling down. It was when Raph hugged him tight against his plastron that Leo couldn't hold back anymore. He sobbed like a child. 

Raph held on to him without saying a single word. He hummed and shushed soothingly stroking his love, trying to be as comforting as he could. 

He didn't know how long it took him to get a hold of himself, but it seemed like hours. His eyes felt swollen, his nostrils runny. "Raph...?" 

"Yeah, Leo?"

"I will never hurt you. I give you my word... Ok?" Raph was surprised by Leonardo's words, he pulled himself away to look into Leo's face, his expression inquisitive. "I... I think... I think I..."

Raph pressed a finger to Leo's lips. "Just kiss me, Fearless." They both chuckled, then Leo pulled Raph into a deep kiss. They snuggled with each other, enjoying their warmth. The rest of the night they spent it talking about their day at the museum, how much fun they had. 

Raph couldn't stop looking into Leo's eyes. "What?" Leo asked with a smile. 

"Ya know that song, from Finger Eleven, called 'Paralyzer'?" Leo lifted an eye ridge. "Ya know... It goes da dada dada, da da, dada da da, dada...?" Leo burst out laughing. Raph grunted. "Ugh... Well, anyway, there's a part that kinda makes me think about you... And your weird eyes."

"My eyes are not weird!" Leo pouted. "Your eyes are bizarre, on the other hand... I have never ever seen golden irises before." 

Raph blushed. "My mom's..." 

Leo smiled. "I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you... I want to make you move, because you're standing still..."

Raph smiled back. "If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you..." 

They both started playing air guitars as they sounded the harmony out. These two were truly meant to be. 

They spoke for a little longer, then realizing the time, Leo said his goodbyes and left. They were both nothing but smiles after that, except Raph's wiped out first when he thought back on Leonardo's words to him... What did he mean by them?

When Leo got home, there was a group of fans waiting outside. They screamed and squealed when they saw him. The turtle smiled back genuinely, something he seldom did, faking his way through the crowds was his habitual proceeding. This time he stopped to take pictures, even signed a few autographs. Once they were satisfied the group of girls gratefully said their farewells and left, Leo waived them off. 

"Well, someone looks awfully jolly..." That voice. He hadn't heard that voice in a while. He turned with a smile. 

"Karai!" 

"Tadaima, Leo-Kun..." Karai was The Shredder's adoptive daughter. She and Leo had always gotten along. Truth of the matter she had always loved Leonardo, but she also knew of the predicament he was in with her father through rumors. As much as it hurt her, it was against her family honor to disobey her guardian, going against his wishes would be disgraceful. 

"Okaeri, Karai-Chan..." He hugged her. "What are you doing in New York?" Suddenly Leo's smile faded. "Your father sent you to keep tabs on me, didn't he...?" 

The slim girl hugged her arms around her torso. "Gomen, Leo... But hey, at least he didn't send Rocksteady... Right?" 

"Hmm... Yeah." Leo sighed. 

A few long seconds of silence passed before Karai nervously jumped to the side giggling. "Well, I just wanted to say hi to you... I had a long flight so I'm going back to my hotel. I'll be at practice tomorrow; dad's orders." Leo gave her a shallow smile and a halfassed nod. "Ok... Have a good night, then..." Karai hopped in a black Lexus that Leo hadn't noticed parked on the side of the building. Once in the privacy of her tinted windows, the black-haired girl took a deep breath, frowning at the fact that Leo was her father's prisoner, and therefore out of her reach... Or was he...?


	18. Chapter 18

Leo carefully walked into his shared apartment, not wanting to wake anyone up in case his roommates were already sleeping. Only they weren't. Mikey and Donnie were immersed watching what looked like a scary thriller from some time in the 80's. The band leader couldn't help an evil grin when he noticed Donatello clenching his blanket, eyes peeled open and hyper focused on the screen. Leo tiptoed towards the couch, being as quiet as he could. He couldn't help a very low chuckle as he anticipated what he was about to do... 

Patiently, Leo waited for a moment in the movie where the heroine was about to get jumped by the killer, and at that precise moment, he jumped and screamed with all his might, hugging Donatello from behind. Donnie jumped and flung his arms up, squealing out like some sort of animal, his poor glasses flying across the room. Mikey jumped too, but as soon as he saw Leo he rolled on the floor and burst out laughing. Leo couldn't help but do the same. 

"Ha-ha... Real... mature... Leo." Donnie was holding his chest as it heaved up and down.

"Baaaaaahahahaha!!!! Dude! That. Was. Epic!" Mikey wiped laughter induced tears off his face. "Gotta tell ya, bro, I never really took ya for a prankster."

"Guess I just couldn't resist... Sorry, Don." Leo took a seat next to Donnie and nudged his elbow playfully into the other's side. 

"Hmm, yeah, lately mister Leonardo has been nothing BUT giggles... Wonder why that is...?" Mikey raised an eye ridge at his friend, making Leo a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, come on, Leo! I'm just messing with ya! We're actually very happy to see you acting so carefree. It just makes us curious as to why you have changed all of a sudden... That's all." 

Leo stood up from the couch. Mikey's words made him replay his encounter with Raph on the rooftop in his head, making every spot where Raph's fingers had touched tingle with heat. He couldn't help a small smile curve his mouth. "I guess, you could say, I found my strength..." he mumbled. 

Donnie was fumbling for his glasses when he heard Leo's words, his hand coming to a stop as he turned to look at Leo's blurred face. 

"So Leonardo DID get a beau!" Mikey happily pranced to Leo, giving him a smack on the back of his shell. "So... When do we get to meet this guy?" 

Leo chuckled nervously. He knew Raph was in favor of having their relationship, whatever it was at the moment, in the open. He knew Raph didn't like to keep secrets, specially from Donnie. But he also knew Raphael was a turtle of his word and he had promised discretion when it came to the public. He took a deep breath. "Well... You guys actually know him." He looked at Donnie who had now placed his eyewear back on his face. "Donnie knows him really well..." He smiled, he smiled his most beautiful and sincere smile. So beautiful and sincere it lit a fire in Donnie's core. 

"Wha~t? Did Leo actually seduce that hothead?" Mikey was blown away. 

"Raphael? You're seeing Raphael?" Donnie asked. 

Leo smiled at Don. " I hope that's ok with you..."

Don couldn't answer, his mouth was dry. He just looked away, which made Leo feel a bit uneasy. Mikey, being Mikey, sensed the tension in the air and tried to ease things a bit. "So do tell us more! How did you manage to get that feisty turtle?"

Leo smiled, he rubbed the back of his head, a clear rose colored blush painting his cheeks. "There's really not much to tell..." Mikey leaned his upper body on the backrest of the couch, resting his face on the back of his crisscrossed hands. His blue eyes pleading for details. "We just... Clicked." 

Mikey rolled his eyes at Leo. "'Just clicked'? Give me a break, Leo..."

"Well its true. We just found we have a lot in common... And we enjoy each others company... And well... He makes me smile, a lot..." Leonardo's voice trailed off in a mumble as his shyness threatened to take over. He cleared his throat. "I really like him. And we don't want to hide from you guys. Obviously we can't be open about this to the public because of the band's reputation, but we are family... Raph wanted me to tell you guys we are seeing each other."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Donnie suddenly spoke up from his seat on the floor.

"That hasn't really been established..." Leo answered. 

Don didn't ask anything else. The awkwardness of the moment returned. "Well anywho, I am beat! And thanks to Leo's news I am in no danger of having nightmares from that crappy awesome movie! So good night kids! Don't stay up too late!" Mikey hopped to his room, leaving Leo and Don alone.

As soon as Mike's door closed, Leo addressed the white elephant in the room. "Don, is any of this bothering you? I can't help but sense something is." 

Don still didn't look him in the eye. 

"Donnie...?"

"If you put my brother in any danger," Donnie hissed, "I will never forgive you." Leo was shocked by Donatello's words, but before he could answer him, the purple-blushed turtle hurried into his room and closed the door shut.

Leo was left in a haze. He could understand Donnie being overprotective of his little brother, but he would have never imagined him to be so dismissive or even disrespectful towards him like that. Something didn't sit right with the younger turtle's reaction. Leo slowly walked to his room, closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath. 

-Ring-Ring-

Leo reached for his back pocket and retrieved his cell. He couldn't help the smile on his face. 'Thank you... For trusting me.' Raph's voice read the words inside Leo's head. 

'Trust is a two way street... I had fun tonight. Thank you for dinner.' Leo answered the message. 

-Ring-Ring-

'Thank YOU... For dessert... :)'

Leonardo couldn't help the deep flush that heated his face. "This guy..." He sat on his bed smiling. Raph had shown him so many sides of himself, but his favorite was this one, the mischievous, passionate one. It was what drove Raphael; that passion to compete to be the best, at everything. To show everyone that he was strongest, that he was most capable... But yet he had compassion mixed with it as well. Anyone else would have taken Leonardo that night regardless of the condition of his body, but Raph had tempered his passion and lust with compassion and.... Love. "He... Loves me...?" Leo whispered. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he started to think about all that was going on around him... Shredder was to be back in New York in about two weeks, in his place now Karai was watching his moves... And Donatello... He let out a deep breath. "Think, Leo... You have to fix this. You have to keep everyone safe." He thought of his Raphael, he moaned softly as he pressed his legs together, remembering the gentle yet possessive touches he had received from the larger turtle. He had never felt so desired, yet respected at the same time. His heart ached as it swelled in his chest. "Oh, Raph..." 

Raph was waiting for the shower to run hot while he took off the rest of his clothes. Raising his golden gaze towards his vanity mirror, he couldn't help but notice a bite mark on his shoulder. He smiled lecherously as he passed his fingers over it. "Fearless leader..." He looked down at the crumpled up tee, bent down and picked it up. He didn't even need to raise it high to catch a whiff of their commingled scent on it. It sent a shiver down his spine. "Next time I'll make you mine..." He passed a finger over his lips, remembering the feel of Leonardo's mouth against his. "I'll make ya crave me as much as I crave you...." He tossed the shirt into the shower and let it get soaked up before jumping in himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. 

During practice the next day, Donnie did his best to avoid Leo, and Mikey noticed it. The new songs came along well regardless of the obvious tension in the air, bringing the session to its normal triumphant end. "Great job, guys." Leo praised them as he glanced towards the corner of the room where Karai sat cross legged watching him. "Let's wrap it up for today. We have a little over a week to finish gearing up for the concert, so keep up the good work." 

Donnie packed his base guitar quickly, strapped it over his shoulder and made his way to the door. Karai followed him with her eyes, but no one said anything as he left the room. She turned her eyes to Leo, his mouth was pressed to a thin line. Mikey was humming the tune they had just finished playing when he turned to his leader. "Don't worry, bro. I'll talk to Donnie for ya. I'm sure it's just him being overwhelmed." The youngest patted Leo on the shoulder and walked off. 

"Yeah... That's probably it." The oldest mumbled. 

"Well, you guys sound really good. Father will be pleased." Karai made her way to Leo. "Wanna go get some lunch? I heard of a really good pan Asian restaurant close by..."

"I'm sorry, Karai, but I actually have plans." Leo smiled kindly at her. 

"Oh, ok. Then mind if I tag along? I'll be bored by myself." She clung to Leo's arm. 

"I do mind. Please, Karai. You can't expect to show up without notice and have my full attention. I have a life, you know." His voice was soft, trying to be playful as he spoke his mind. 

The girl's expression hardened. "No you don't. You're life belongs to father. It is not yours to decide to make it private." 

Leo's body tensed. He shook Karais grip off him. "He does not own me." Leonardo hissed, putting his face in front of Karai's. "Baby girl here, on the other hand, is and will always be daddy's little puppet." He walked almost through her as he went for the door. Before he disappeared through it, he glanced back at her. Her face was blank. "I always felt sorry for you..." With that, he left. 

Karai felt heat rise in her body, her hands were shaking. "I am NOT a puppet." She gritted, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears she refused to release. 

Leonardo walked outside, pulled his hoodie up and put his sunglasses on. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and trotted towards the closest main avenue where he could blend into the always oblivious New York crowds. He kept walking for a few blocks to the subway station. His mind was a bit fuzzy, he had never spoken to Karai in such tone, he couldn't help but be a little... Scared. Scared of her crying to her father. Scared of such father retaliating. He shook his head, noticed his white knuckles as he was clenching his fists so tight his nails left marks on his palms. He knew where he needed to go to ease his mind. 

Leo arrived in less than an hour at his father's apartment. But he found it empty. Suddenly he felt cold sweat run down his face. Where could his father be? And in his health condition? What if something happened to him? He hurriedly pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and dialed his father's. He waited for the line to connect, he heard the first ring's bell. 

-Ri~ng-

Leonardo gasped when he heard the phone ringing from the kitchen. He ran to it and held it in his hand. "Damn it, dad!"he slammed his fist on the counter, racking his brain, trying to think of what to do. Should he call the hospital near by? Should he call the neighbor or the fruit lady down the street? His finger swiped down his contact list, but it wasn't any of those numbers that he touched to dial... As he brought the phone to his ear slit, a name flashed on the screen: 'Hothead'.

The phone rang a few times before Raph answered with an out of breath tone. "Yo, Fearless-"

"Raph! It's my dad... I can't find him. I-I don't know why I'm calling you of all people, but- I'm just- I-"

"Wow wow, relax! Hold on a sec..."

Leo heard Raph shuffle something, then he heard his muffled voice say something to someone. "Hello? Leonardo?" Leo's knees felt weak when he heard his beloved father's voice through the device. 

"F-father...?"

"Raphael tells me you are upset... I am sorry I worried you, my son. I assure you I am fine." Splinter's voice was calm and assuring. 

"I don't understand. Where are you?" Leonardo asked.

"Close to home, Central Park. Would you care to join us?" His father's voice was gentle. 

"I'll be there in five minutes." Leo hung up the phone and ran out. He didn't stop running until he was in the park. He looked around, not sure if he should go left or right. He started to feel nervous again. Why didn't he ask where in Central Park? As his eyes bounced from path to path, something covered his sight. He was so stunned he instinctively reacted by lowering his hips as he reached both arms up and back to grab onto the person's neck. As soon as he felt a grip he pushed his hips back and body forward, sending whoever was behind him flying over his shoulder. He stumbled back a bit, whoever he threw was bigger than him by a long shot. 

"Ooowww~!" Wait, he recognized that groan. 

"R-Raph!?" 

"It's good to see your reflexes are doing well, my son." Splinter chuckled from behind him. 

"What are you guys doing here!? Father! Do you know how worried I was to come home and not find you there? And you forgot your phone too!" Leonardo was screaming at Raph who was still laying flat on his shell, even though he was directing the questions to Splinter. 

"Uhm... I'm sorry...?" Raph answered, looking at him from under. 

"Raphael stopped by to bring me some fresh vegetables, he mentioned he was on his way to exercise here. It occurred to me it was a good idea for my old lungs to receive some fresh air, so I tagged along." Splinter had a big smile on his furry face. He liked seeing his son showing emotions, even if they were resemblances of fright or anger, at least they were real and sincere. 

Raph stood up and glanced at Leo. "I should've made sure he brought his cellphone with him... I'm sorry, Leo..." His deep green cheeks showed a tint or red deeper than his natural markings, a testament of his embarrassment to Leo for not thinking of how he would feel if his father had gone missing and he couldn't get in touch with him. 

Leo took a deep breath, bit his lip and bumped his shoulder against Raph's. "It's ok..." His face was also red. 

Master Splinter giggled at the two. "It seems like you two boys have become quite close..." The two turtles turned to Splinter with a little panic in their face. "I must say I am very glad. It has been very long since I saw my dear boy truly happy." Leonardo's mouth opened up to argue the mortification his father was putting him through, but it closed up without enunciating a single word... Because, truth be told, he was happy. 

Raph noticed the soft smile on his beloved's face, and it drenched his own spirit with bliss. It took everything to hold himself back from ravishing sweet Leonardo with hugs and kisses. He wanted to embrace him, to tell him he was loved once more, to assure him he wasn't letting him go, to tell him that he would protect him from anything and everything... Feeling the blood starting to rush through his body, the only thing he could do to help himself was to throw himself to the floor and do a set of burpees.

Again Splinter couldn't help a chuckle. "Well, seems like three is a crowd..."

"Father, let me walk you back home." 

"Nonsense, my son. Stay here with Raphael. This old man has had enough help for one day." Splinter put a paw on his son's face and smiled. "Allow yourself to be loved, Leonardo. You deserve it." Leo felt a sting hit his chest at his father's words. It always amazed him how in tune he was with him, even though he considered himself to be extremely reserved when it came to his private life. "I received some new tea from Saki, for my asthma, he said. An old Japanese root. I'm sure my health will only get better from here on out." Leo hated the mention of that man's name, but he knew his father was in fact receiving medical help from him, thus it was part of the agreement he was binded to. 

The forest-green turtle let out a breath and smiled at the old rat. "Thank you, father..." He bowed his head lightly in respect. 

"Farewell, Raphael. Do visit me again soon." 

Raph stood up while still doing burpees. "Ya got it, Master Splinter! Ya know I enjoy this park, and I always need water after my workouts..." He laughed, Splinter laughed, even Leo chuckled. Raph really did bring comfort to many with his straight forward personality. It was quite refreshing.

"Sorry, for lashing out like that..." Leo addressed Raph. "Thanks for taking care of my old man. Looked like he was having a good time."

"I love that guy! He's the shit... I didn't know he was part of a ninja clan." Raph wiped the sweat from his forehead. Leo couldn't help but let his eyes travel through his pulsating muscles. Damn those tank tops he liked to wear. "Anyway, I was just stalling time till ya guys came out from practice. Haven't spoken to Donnie in a few so I wanted ta see if he wanted ta hang out."

"About Don..." Leo's blood suddenly felt cold. He wanted to surprise Raph by telling him they no longer had to hide from the guys, but now he felt awkward since he wasn't sure how he should judge Donatello's reaction. Raph raised an eye ridge in expectancy. "When I came home last night, I found both him and Mike still up... and well, I kinda sorta told them..." Raph's eyes now were wide open, his jaw hanging. "... about us..."

Raph could't hold back anymore. He flung himself at Leonardo, hugging him tight and lifting him off the ground as they both spun in a circle. 

"Raph! Hahaha! Stop!" Leo felt like a kid for a moment.He was nervous, but the excitement emanating from his lover's being drenched him as well.

"I can't believe ya told 'em! And ya didn't even wait at all! God! I can't believe ya told 'em we're dating!" Raph suddenly realized that their status had yet to be established. Feeling embarrassed that he let his emotions get the best of him and jump the gun. "I mean... well... uhm... what exactly did ya tell 'em?" He cleared his throat. 

Leo's heart ached a bit. He truly did want to be official with Raph, but he was still nervous about his situation. He didn't want to put Raphael in any danger with Oroku Saki. "Well, I told them that we were seeing each other..." Raph gulped, his eyes telling Leo he was anticipating there was more to the story. "Mikey was happy for us... Don..." Leo bit his lip. How could he tell him that his brother had reacted in such an abrasive manner towards the news? He knew how much Don meant to Raph... Would this be a deal breaker to him?

"What did Don say?" Raph prompted, his tone giving away the fact he was loosing patience.

"Nothing... At first..." Leo started to walk a bit. Raph followed him, leaning closer to listen clearly. "Listen, your brother loves you very much, and the guys know a little about my... situation..." He stoped to look at Raph in the eye. "He warned me to not put you in danger..."

Raph growled. "I aint no kid."

"Raph, listen, he's right..."

"Don't give a shit," he said in a low voice. "I can take care of myself, and I sure as hell don't need big bro Donnie ta hold my hand... I haven't needed anyone ta hold my hand in a long time." Raph was pissed. How dare his brother interfere without even asking him first how he felt? Don knew Raph didn't really dated, he knew how reserved he was about taking a lover, so why would he find it acceptable to approach Leonardo in such a manner? Raph turned to Leo, his teeth bared in anger. He then noticed the worry in his mate's face. "Oh, Leo... Don't, please don't worry about this... I'll talk to my bro."

"And if he doesn't approve...?" Leo mumbled.

"Then he's gonna have to suck it, cause I ain't letting ya go." Raph reached around Leonardo's hips and pulled him into a hug, digging his face into Leo's neck, Raph breath in his scent. "You're mine, Fearless... And god help the poor bastard who tries ta take ya away from me, cause he won't live ta see another day." Leonardo shivered. He couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Raph.

"Hmm~, Raphie..." Leo's breath tickled Raph's ear slit with his lusty voice. "Let's get out of here..." he whispered.

Raph didn't answer, he simply took Leo's hand and they both started to jog towards the avenue, hailed the first cab they saw and jumped in. 

They took a short ride to a close by hotel. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was clean and discreet. Raph took care of getting them a room while Leo waited anxiously. As soon as the one got the room key, he trotted like a kid towards candy and hopped into the waiting elevator. The door barely closed by the time Leo flung his arms around Raphael's thick neck and ravished his mouth. Raph returned the kiss almost desperately, the heat from the night before still present on his skin. "Leo... How's your-"

"It's waiting to be filled by you..." Leo's voice was intoxicating, Raph would fantasize in what sounds he could get out of him through pleasure... He was looking forward to finding out. They stumbled out of the elevator, barely made it fully clothed into their room.

When the door opened, Leo separated from Raph and jumped a few steps back towards the king size bed. Raph stared at him through hooded eyes, a smile curving his mouth. Leonardo's face was flushed deliciously, he licked his lips slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt, not once breaking their eye contact. He let his shirt slip off his arms, then glanced at his pants, looking right away back at Raph, his fingers undoing his buckle. Raph bit his lip, a shiver ran through his chest and concentrated on his groin. He pulled his tank top off, noticing how wet it was with his sweat from the earlier workout. As much as he hated to interrupt their game, he needed to shower first.

He let out a hungry groan, and made his way to the bathroom. An idea came to him when he noticed the shower's wall was actually a clear glass. Leo followed him with his beautiful hazel eyes, smiling lecherously as he caught on to him. Raph turned the shower on, and in no time the water was nice and warm. Raph stripped for Leo and went in the shower. Leo laid on the bed, watching Raph go under the sprinkler, the clear water rolling off his chiseled physique. That emerald skin looked even brighter when wet... And those golden eyes peeking through promised nothing but pleasure. Raph lathered his body with soap, the white foam washing off his plastron, making the deep yellow of his scutes shine. Leo couldn't hold back anymore. He crawled off the bed, allowing his erection to drop down with a seductive moan. He sat at the edge, legs sprawled to Raph, whose eyes were opened wide with hunger. Leo pressed a finger to his mouth, sticking the tip of his tongue out to wet it. He then danced the finger down his neck and chest, tracing it up his shaft. Raph let out a churr, allowing his own dick out in the open. Leo stroked his penis a couple of times, bringing his other hand to his mouth, he sucked on a finger nice and slow. Raph's mouth was watering with anticipation as the other took his hand from his mouth down to his opening, tracing circles at the base of his tail. Damn Leo was hot... He dipped the tip of his finger inside himself, twisting it around as he moaned in pleasure. Raph pressed a hand to the glass, he felt like a hungry lion in a zoo enclosure watching people pass by...

Leo removed his finger and stood up slowly, he walked to the bathroom letting his pants slip completely off, he got in the shower with his beloved. Raph pulled him by an arm, pressing his carapace ferociously against the wall, he pressed his mouth to Leonardo's neck while his hands slid up and down his exposed sides. Leo moaned and churred, his arms coming up to hug Raph's neck, he lifted one of his legs and wrapped around the larger turtle's hips. Raph brought a hand down to touch that thigh. He squeezed the flesh on it, moving his hand under it, rubbing it up and down, each time closer and closer to Leo's tail. Raph pressed his body closer to Leo's, their cocks grazing each other in the proximity. That feeling alone was enough to push either of the over the edge, but the promise of a more intimate act would make their patience grow.

Suddenly, Leo's head flung back as he let out a loud moan; Raph's finger had touched his rim. That was all the hothead could take. He lifted Leonardo by his thighs, and started to walk towards the bed. Leo's body was flung on to it . "Baby, can ya get on all fours for me...?" Raph spoke smoothly as he crawled towards him. Leo felt nervous, he felt as if he was being hunted by a voracious beast... He wanted to comply, but he didn't want to be taken in that position... It brought... Unpleasant memories... "Trust me...?" Leo couldn't resist... Whatever it was Raph wanted with him, he trusted him... 

Leo rolled on his shell and lifted his body on his knees and hands, his face so red the blue markings on it looked almost violet. Raph licked his lips and pressed kisses over Leo's buttocks while gently stroking his cock with one hand. "Ah~, nghh~, Raph..." Raphael stopped stroking Leo, who lifted his hips searching for the missed friction, but right after he gasped when he felt something soft and wet lap over his asshole. "Ahh~, fuck! yesss~." Leo's torso dropped to the bed, his bottom half still erect as Raphael used his tongue to relax his opening. Leo's hips started to tremble, he truly had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Then he felt a light pressure against it. He knew it was Raph's finger, so he did his best to relax himself, letting out a churr which was followed with another deeper one from Raphael. 

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop..." Raph pressed a finger into Leo, who moaned in pleasure. Raph's mouth watered at the feel of Leo's walls clenching around his digit. He slowly started to move in and out while twisting it slightly. Leonardo's breath started to become ragged, his fists clenching to the bed sheets while a steady drip of precum slid out his penis.Once he felt he was relaxed enough, Raph slid a second finger in, twisting them both around until he found a little bundle of nerves inside Leo... Raph smirked knowing what it was, and gently rubbed it, making Leo scream and churr as he held his body from collapsing on the bed. "Hmm... You're so sexy, Fearless... Show me how sexy ya really are..." Raph scissored his fingers inside Leo a few times, using his saliva and own precum to lubricate his partner's entry. 

Once he felt Leo was well stretched, he started to pepper his body with kisses, coaxing him to turn on his carapace. "Raphie~... You're driving me crazy..."

"We aren't done yet, Leo... I'm gonna make ya mine..." Raph's voice was low and guttural, it resonated through Leo's body, making his dick bob as it throbbed with need. Raph wiped as much precum off Leo as he could and lathered his own dick with it. "We'll go slow... Please let me know the second it hurts..." Leo nodded, biting his lip as he sensually lifted his hips towards Raph. The emerald turtle aligned his cock with Leo's opening, and slowly pressed in. Leo hissed at the tightness, smiling right after... He liked the sting he just felt... It was different, it was a sting he wanted to feel at all moments from here on out. Raph breached the entry, taking a moment to gather himself; finding the strength to restrain from pummeling into the delicious warmth that was Leonardo, he started to move again, pushing slowly until he was completely inside his beloved. "Damn, Leo... You're so tight..."

Leo smiled, thinking to himself, 'you're so big...' He said, "you can start moving if you want, Raph..." Raphael nodded. He pulled out a bit, and slowly pushed back in. Leo was in ecstasy, Raph's penis was hitting places inside him that he was never aware of... His body churned with pleasure, toes curling, he wanted more... 

Leo pushed himself up with his arms, pushing Raph slightly back, his legs draped over the latter's, he sat on him without breaking their physical connection. "Oh fuck, Leo... Ya gonna ride me...?" Raph's guttural voice peaked Leo's pleasure even more. 

Leo passed his tongue gently over Raph's lips before pressing his mouth on them, kissing him deeply as he started to move, he moaned into Raphael's mouth. The kiss deepened, they were hungry for each other. Leo moaned and groaned as he moved faster on the other, who's eyes were glued to him. "Nghh~.... Touch-..." Leo mumbled between churrs. Raph reached and grabbed Leonardo's dick, pressing a finger over its head, swirling on the precum that was dripping down the shaft. He started to stroke Leo to the same rhythm he was being fucked with. "Ah~, yes~ yes~ Raph... Harder!" Raph wanted to have better leverage... He wasn't ready to give in to their release yet. 

Grabbing Leo from the back of his thighs, he used his muscular legs to lift him off the bed while still plummeting inside him at the same pace. He walked over to a dresser and sat Leo on its edge. He raked his teeth over Leo's jawline and whispered, "ya ready for me, Fearless...? Cause here I come..." Leonardo moaned loudly, his body shivered. And then those hazel eyes flew open as he screamed in pleasure when Raph pounded him with all his might. 

The two plastrons were hitting each other so hard it was unbelievable they didn't break or crack. Leonardo's legs hooked behind Raph's carapace as he pulled him in harder as well. The pressure in their cocks was making them loose their minds, but neither wanted to let go first. "Fill me up, Raphie~..." Leo churred. 

"Drench me first, babe..." Raph growled... 

Leo groaned, the burn in him starting to be felt more... He wanted Raph to cum first, he wanted to feel the slickness inside him to push him over the edge. He knew what to do to get his way... He would simply tell the truth... "Raphie~ slick me up so I can feel you more... I wanna cum feeling your slick cock in me~..." Raph's golden irises almost disappeared when his pupils dilated so big with Leo's words. He couldn't hold it back anymore... He didn't want to hold it back anymore. If what would bring Leo the most pleasure was for him to fill him up, then fill him up he would. 

Raph's head tilted back. "Bite me..." Leo bit down on Raphael's neck, pushing the hothead to the point of no return. With a loud churr, Raph released his seed deep in Leonardo's body, slicking him up while he still thrusted in and out. The feel of Raphael's impressive length in its full glory, hitting Leonardo's prostrate with such tremendous force, sent Leo right after into his own peak. Both their plastrons where covered in thick white semen. Their smell of love making drenched the room, making their minds fuzzy. 

Raph's legs trembled beneath him. He turned while still carrying Leonardo and managed to slip near enough the bed that they fell almost completely on it. They were both gasping for air. Their heart beats so loud they could be heard from a couple of feet away. "I love you, Raphael..." Raph's eyes fluttered open at the sound of those words. He turned his face Leo, who was already breathing steadily, not being able to keep his focus he had quickly drifted to sleep. Raph's eyes were also heavy. He pulled Leo towards him in a hug, kissed his forehead, and let himself drift as well. 'God help the poor bastard who tries ta take ya away from me...' was his last thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Raph slowly opened his eyes. An immense sense of fullness made his head feel fuzzy at the sight of the peaceful turtle sleeping next to him. One of Leonardo's legs was draped over his body, making him feel like the smallest turtle wanted to feel their proximity at all moments. Raph stared down at every feature on his lover's face. Leo looked very relaxed. His breathing a steady rhythm. Raphael could see all the frown lines drawn on his forehead. He made a mental note to remind Leo to not frown so much cause he would age prematurely by decades. He chuckled quietly when he imagined the pout Leo would probably give him if he said that to him. Leo moved a bit in reaction to Raph's laugh. His hazel eyes peeked through his tired lids. As soon as they met Raph's golden irises, he smiled. 

Raphael felt the urge to hug him tightly, Leo giggled and let himself be embraced against the emerald turtle's bright yellow plastron gladly. "Please tell me we can stay like this for the rest of the day...?" Raph whispered into Leo's ear slit. 

"I have no where else I want to be..." Leo answered as he traced gentle circles over Raph's shoulder. 

They went back to sleep, enjoying each other's warmth for a couple of hours before they woke up hungry. They ordered room service, laughing and telling each other stories as they ate. "Wait.... So let me get this straight... Your dad faked being stuck on a high pipe to help you overcome your fear of heights?"

"Haha, yeah! He's crazy like that!"

Raph snorted when he imagined the sight. "Shit, and here I thought he was a sweet, defenseless old rat-man." 

"Hmm... Don't let him fool you. Before he got sick, he was very strong... A force to be reckoned with." Leo's voice showed a bit of sadness. 

Raph didn't want to let anything ruin the mood, he liked seeing Leo happy and laughing. "So I heard ya wrote most of the songs ya sing?" 

Leo's shoulders tensed a bit, but relaxed right after. "Uhm, yeah..."

His body language did not go unnoticed by Raph. "What was that reaction for?"

"Nothing really... It's just a little embarrassing." Raph raised an eye ridge, expecting him to elaborate more on his explanation. "They're so cliched... Our manager is who gives me the guidelines to write them. He says they need to be commercial for the public. I can't tell you how many times my original lyrics have been turned down..." 

"Well, sounds like yer manager is a bigger dick than I thought." Raph stood up from the breakfast table he was sitting at to come lay with Leo who was comfortably perched on the bed. "Can I hear them...?" He gave Leo a soft kiss to the side of his head. 

His forest green skin raised with goosebumps. His head snapped to the side to look at Raph with wide eyes. His mouth opened but closed right back again. 

"Please~...?" Raph cooed into his neck as he kissed him. 

Leo moaned. His lips opened to give way to words, but the only thing he could do was nod his head. The lump in his throat to have someone to share his world with, fully, had his whole being very overwhelmed. 

Hearing Leo moan like that made Raph crave his taste more. He kissed his neck more, going down slowly until his lips reached the exposed collarbone, then he bit down gently. 

Leo moaned louder, his head tilted completely back, his body melting in Raphael's embrace. Raph positioned his body between Leo's legs, kneeling into him, his hands tracing his lover's slim but well chiseled body. He had come to love Leonardo so much, he wanted to know everything there was to be known of him. He wanted to share it all, to be his rock and savior, to make him crave him as much as he did. Raph wrapped an arm around Leo's carapace and pulled him closer, making him yelp. The voracious emerald turtle then covered his beloved's mouth with his own in a hungry kiss, laying him back gently as his tongue prodded that delicious mouth. Leo was loving every second of it. To feel so vulnerable but safe at the same time was something he had never experienced before. 

Raph's fingers danced over Leonardo's body while his mouth continued to focus on the other's lips and tongue. He traced his hands down the other's arms, massaging his muscles gently. He then went down his sides in a light tickle that made Leo's breath hitch lightly. It was when his fingers reached those deep leaf green thighs that Leo let out a pleasured groan against Raphael's mouth. Raph churred in response. He massaged the muscles on the back of Leo's legs as he lifted them slightly over his own legs. Leo squirmed in anticipation. 

Raph sat up, looking at Leo who was panting under him. His eyes traced his lover's body, noticing the growing bulge on his lower plastron. Raph's guttural voice rumbled, "drop down for me, Leo..." But Leo only smiled, his cocky eyes wanting more play, saying clearly to Raph 'make me'... Raph couldn't help the excited shiver go down to his own bulge. Raph leaned forward and slipped the covers off the pillows, carefully kissing Leo's arms as he wrapped each hand securely in each one, then tying both sheets to the head of the bed frame. Leo pulled at them strongly, letting Raph know that they were well secured. The hothead brought his hand down and traced his thumb over the opening of Leo's bulge, touching the head of his cock, he felt it jump slightly, but still not enough to make Leo drop. 

With a cocky grin, Raph licked his lips, reaching over to the night stand he opened the drawer and pulled out a small packet of K-Y jelly lube. Leo groaned and gave him an annoyed look. "Why didn't you use that before?"

"Honestly I wanted to ravage ya so bad I kinda didn't think things through..." Raph shrugged his shoulders and he opened the packet, squeezing out a bit on top of his finger. Leo pulled on his restraints again, moaning in anticipation. Raphael danced his finger tip around Leo's entrance, feeling it wink beneath his touch. He gave out a throaty churr, feeling his own excitement start to peak at the feeling of Leonardo's gyrating bottom. Without much warning, he slipped his whole finger inside Leo, immediately searching for his prostate. Leonardo moaned and curved his body up as much as his anatomy allowed him to. The head of his erect penis glancing out slightly. "Peekaboo... I see you..." Raph purred. 

Leo yelped, trying to hold back as much as he could, wanting the game to go on for longer. He was loving the attention he was getting. Raph continued to thrust his finger into Leo's asshole, twisting it during the entry, rubbing on his sensitive prostate. Leo braised his body up with his shaky legs to give Raph a better angle, unconsciously bringing his bulge up. Raph smiled and bent down, giving the soft cartilage a slow, wet lick. Leo's eyes shot open as he couldn't hold it anymore, releasing his erection into the open to be only engulfed by the warmth of Raphael's waiting mouth. "Nnngghhh....! No-fair~..." Leonardo panted as Raph sucked on him, savoring his delicious sweet precum as he continuously probed him with now two fingers. Leo could only close his eyes and try to control his breathing, pulling on the pillowcases, not in an attempt to escape, but as a mere reaction to the extreme pleasure he was being submitted to. 

Raph licked his lips as he separated them from Leonardo's beautiful erection. The older turtle's legs gave out, laying now on top of Raph's legs once more, he panted loudly, glancing at Raph through hooded eyes, noticing his goliath of a cock bobbing up and down as those golden irises promised to devour him whole. "Yer so fucking beautiful, Leo..." Raph raised one of Leo's legs up to his shoulder, turning his face to shower it with soft nibbles and kisses. "So... Beautiful... Ah~..." He thrusted his penis inside Leo, once again getting engulfed by the warmth and tightness. Holding the leg right against his plastron and shoulder, he pulled Leo's body back with every thrust, giving the friction more strength. 

Leo's cock bobbed up and down almost painfully with every thrust, making him want to have at least one free hand to pump himself to the rhythm. Almost as if reading his mind, Raphael took hold of it with his free hand, squeezing it lightly, letting it glide inside his hand. Leo bit his lip, he felt beads of sweat roll down his body. He glanced at Raphael; his eyes were closed, his face pressed against the possessed leg, his nostrils flaring against it. He could feel Raph's cock swell up inside him, he knew their release was close. "Harder, Raphie...!" Raph's eyes flew open to look at him sideways, not wanting to relinquish the feel or leverage that sensual leg was giving him. With a cocky grin Raph lifted his body on his knees and started to thrust even harder, pumping Leo at unison to the movements. "Ah~, yes! Yessss~... Nngghh~...! AAAHHHH!!! Raph, I'm-I'm cumming!" Leo's load erupted in Raphael's hand, coating their plastrons, and a little of Raph's neck and face. That was what sent Raph to his edge, with a muffled curse and groan and two more hard thrusts, he exploded inside Leo. Letting go of his leg slowly he dropped his weight forward on shaky arms. 

They were both panting and sweaty. Leo then noticed his semen on Raph's face and went beet red in embarrassment. Raph knowing exactly the reason to the oh so cute reaction, giggled and said, "what? Do I have something on my face?" Leo pouted and pushed Raph over with one of his legs. 

"You're gross. Now, a little help, please?"

"Hmm, not sure I wanna help ya now, since ya think I'm gross n stuff." Raph's face started to come closer to Leo's.

"Eww! Hahaha... Stop! Don't you dare get jizz on my face!" 

Raphael smiled lecherously. He brought a hand up to his face, wiping Leonardo's cum with his finger off his cheek, giving that finger a lick right after. Leo's smile faded, he wanted to laugh and tell Raph how disgusting that was, but he couldn't help but find it to be very sensual at the same time. He instinctively stretched his neck to Raph, placing a hungry kiss to his mouth, probing him with his tongue, savoring the lingering taste. "Damn, babe... Let a guy catch a break, won't ya?" Leo smiled and gave Raph a soft peck. The larger turtle's eyes were soft and tender. He then reached up and loosened the makeshift restraints, allowing Leo to stretch out the muscles in his arms. 

They both enjoyed their after glow, talking here and there. Leo shared a song or two of his own, Raph praised him where he thought it was deserved, then teased him on parts he found to be corny, but still complimented him for the feelings behind each lyrics. Not being able to deal with the stickiness anymore, Leo pulled Raph up and headed to the shower. Leo lovingly helped Raph wash himself, as Raph did for him. "Hey, Raph...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Did you decide about Japan yet?" Leo avoided Raph's eyes as to try and hide the anxiety in his own.

"Yeah." Raph answered as he peppered kisses over Leo's head.

"And...?" Leo prompted. 

"And, what?" Raph snickered. 

Leo's patience was wearing thin, he pushed Raph off him slightly, and stared him straight in his eyes, unwavering. "I'm serious, Raph. It's not fair for me to not know."

"Not fair? And why is it not fair, Fearless?" Raph pressed his body closer to Leo's again. 

"It's not fair to keep your boyf-." Leo caught himself, a cold chill ran through his body. He mentally cursed himself for letting his emotions take hold of his mind. He had promised himself to not let things get too emotional, for both his sake and Raphael's. They weren't in positions where they could let each other commit to one another. Raph needed a cold head to make the right decision about his future, and Leo... Leo wasn't even sure he would have a beating heart after Oroku Saki returned from Japan... He only knew he owed too much to Raph, for making him love life again, for making him stray back to his path, for helping his heart become righteous again, for restoring his honor in himself. He could not stand in Raph's way of making the choice that would benefit him the most in his career. 

Raph's eyes widened. "To keep my, what?" Leo lowered his face to the ground. Raph gently cupped his chin and lifted it to meet his eyes. "Leo...?" 

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. I got carried away, that's all." Leo pulled his face from Raph's hand, sliding away and making his way out of the shower.

Raph grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him back forcefully. He didn't like word games. "My. WHAT?" He pinned Leo against the wall, his face crunched up in a silent growl. 

"Raph. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that slip... I got carried away in the moment... It's not fair of me to put any more pressure on you." 

"Do ya love me?" Raph's eyes were piercing. 

Leo swallowed hard. He had promised he wouldn't lie to him anymore. "Yes." 

"Then why?" Raph's face softened. "Why can't we love each other fully? Why can't we be official?" He cupped Leo's face, he noticed there was pain in those hazel eyes. "I know there's stuff ya can't share with me yet, and I respect that, I really do... But I'm just not willing to let ya go."

Leo's breath hitched, his nose tickled with the threat of tears. "Raph... I won't put you in danger. I truly do want to be with you, and trust me when I say I'm trying to get out of this shitstorm I'm in... Cause I want to be with you..." Two big tears slid down Leo's face. 

Raph turned the shower off, cupped Leo's face with both hands and kissed him gently. "I'm not going anywhere without ya." 

Leo's eyes snapped open. "No..." 

"Come with me to Japan... You and yer dad... Let me be the one to save you."


	20. Chapter 20

RYW-20

Donnie was glued to his computer. His fingers almost flying over his keyboard. "Come on... Give me something..." A note pad next to him was filled with scribbles that only made sense to him. He kept writing stuff, scratching off other stuff, typing away as if his life depended on it. Suddenly his phone rang. "Yes."

The voice on the other end spoke to Donnie in a non-stop ramble. 

"Got it." Donnie typed something else on his search engine. "I see what you mean." The voice said, 'I'm sorry, Donatello.' Donnie sighed, "don't be." He then hung up the phone, rubbing his eyes with his fingers under his glasses. "Damn it... Now what...?" 

A knock to his door made his head snap up. "Yo, Donnie, ya alive in there, bro?" It was Mikey, probably calling him for dinner. 

Donnie stood up, grabbed his laptop and walked to the door. "I'm alive. Starving too..." 

"Well come out then, dude. I got spaghetti and meatballs waiting for ya." Mikey pat Donnie's shell as they walked to the kitchen table. 

"Leo's not back yet?" Donnie asked as he took a seat. 

"Nah. But at least I ain't worrying no more since I know he's probably with Raphie-boy." Mikey slurped on his spaghetti. Don suddenly felt his appetite flail. Mikey noticed something was up. "What gives, kid? Seems to me ya didn't really take the guys' news too well, and don't think I didn't notice. I thought you were fine with Raph being gay, and you've always been pretty close to Leo, so why are you so peeved about this?" 

"I'm not. I'm just..." Donnie's voice trailed off as he stirred his food. Mikey raised an eye ridge at him. "There's some stuff that needs sorting out. And we still don't know if Raph is returning abroad... This can turn into a complicated mess." 

"Meh... They're both big boys. As far as I'm concerned they can take care of themselves." Mike kept eating.

"Yeah... Right..."

They heard a knock to their door, Mikey stood up to answer. "What happened, Leo? Did ya loose you're keys in the middle of your romantic escapade?" But when he opened the door, it wasn't Leonardo standing behind it, but a very serious looking Karai. "Well hello, beautiful..."

Karai glanced at them both. "Leonardo?" 

"Nice to see you too, Karai. Long time..." Donnie looked up from the table and addressed the girl. 

"Yeah, likewise. I'm looking for Leonardo. It's urgent." 

Mikey looked at Don, the latter shook his head. "Sorry, girl, but Leo has been MIA since practice. Did you try his cell?" Mikey said as he stepped away from the door and back to his dinner, giving way to her in case she wanted to come in, but not really inviting her... Mikey had mixed feelings for Karai, the fact she was the first woman to coax him into having sex with her just to get closer to Leo, still had him pretty pissed at her. 

"Yes, I did." She walked in and closed the door behind her. She immediately noticed Don sitting quietly on his chair, stirring his food. "Donatello..." 

Donnie looked up at her while he chewed his food. His eyes were on fire, and she noticed it. 

"I can take a message, if ya want..." Mikey slurped on his spaghetti as he addressed Karai. 

"No. It's ok. I'll try again tomorrow... Sorry for intruding..." Karai walked back and gave a small bow. When she opened the door she was startled to see two turtles holding hands on the other side. "Leonardo...?" 

Leo immediately let go of Raph's hand in a swat. "Karai. What are you doing here?" His blood went cold; he knew she saw them. 

"I was looking for you. We need to talk." She stared at Raphael. 

Raph stood in annoyance, his arms crossed tightly on his chest, standing tall and menacing. He didn't really care that Karai was a slim woman, his instinct taking over to protect what was his. He did not like it one bit that his lover shook him off at the sight of her. 

"Bad timing, Karai." He walked pass her inside the apartment. "Really bad timing." 

Karais blood boiled. Raphael's large figure was emanating a thick murderous intent, and she felt it loud and clear. She gave a click to her tongue. "Leonardo. This can't wait."

Leo took a deep breath. "Karai, whatever has gotten into you that has made you want to scrutinize my every move, needs to stop. Please, where is the friend I've come to cherish...?" 

Karais face softened. Damn him for having such a hold on her, but then she looked at Raphael who had made his way into the apartment, leaning against a wall, arms crossed and eyes still glaring at her. She remembered why she was there. "Father is coming back tonight. His plane should be landing soon. I thought you should know... My friend." She looked at everyone momentarily before taking a deep bow and running out. 

Leo's skin went completely cold. 

"Woah, dude... Did you just shoo away the Princess of the Foot? Ya know this will most likely bring the wrath of the boss upon you, right?" Mikey couldn't help the grin that painted his face, regardless of his concern for his friend. 

"I-I'll deal with that later." Leo made his way to the kitchen. Raphael walked after him, his eyes fixed on his brother. Donnie held his gaze unwaveringly. 

Mikey stared between the three turtles, feeling the tension in the air. "My spidey senses are tingling..."

"Relax, ya Knuckelhead. No need to get all fidgety." Raph walked straight to Donatello. "Or is there, Donnie-Boy?"

Donnie's skin shivered, his eyes went back to his food. 

"Don. I asked ya a question." Raph moved closer. Mikey gulped hard. Leo leaned back on the wall. Donnie still didn't respond. 

Raph took a deep breath, trying his best to contain his anger. "Seems like big brother's words ain't working right now... Funny, they seemed ta be working fine when it was just Leo." Raph bared his teeth in a silent growl. 

Don looked up without moving his head. "My words, are working just fine." Donnie slowly touched his laptop as he continued to hiss the words out. "I already said what I needed, to whom I needed." He stood up without turning his eyes away from his brother. 

"Bullshit." Raph spatted. 

"Like I give a damn what you say now." Don countered. 

Mikey took a step forward to intercede, the situation making him extremely uncomfortable, but Leo steadily stopped him. Shaking his head, he pulled Mikey back a bit, his body language telling the youngest turtle that this situation needed to be solved amongst the brothers. Mikey gulped again, sweat rolling down his face. 

"Like ya've ever given two shits what I think or feel... Guess some things never did change, huh big brother...?" The words stung Donatello, he would have much rather been slapped on the face.

"I do care, Raphael. You're my younger brother. It's my responsibility to-"

"If ya say what I know ya're about ta say, Donatello... I swear I will punch yer teeth in so far down that ya won't need a dentist but a god damn proctologist ta fix ya." Raphael clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned almost white. 

Donnie took a step back, he straightened his posture, pushed back his glasses, and looked at his brother. "Why can't you just trust me in this one whiteout question?"

"Cause I ain't no puppet." Raph stood straighter, proud of his words.

"Hmm... Well at least one of you isn't," Donnie almost mumbled the words, but Leo heard them nice and clear. 

"What...?" Raph turned to Leo. 

Leo flinched, Donnie couldn't do that to him, he wouldn't... Right...?

Leonardo's eyes were wide open, his chin was trembling. Michelangelo was staring straight at him, his jaw starting to open. Donatello's chocolate brown eyes were sharp as blades. "Raph, don't make me do this..."

"Ya're really pissing me off, Donatello. Don't ya dare disrespect my mate." 

Don looked at Leo, his eyes were a blazed, but they also showed pain. Leo shook his head lightly, mentally begging Don to stop. "Did you tell him? About Shredder and your agreement?" Leonardo's mouth fell open. "Did you tell him what your relationship really is? Or how dangerous he is? Did you TELL him?" His words were sharper as he kept speaking. "Is this how you managed to become band leader? Is this how you managed to put your dad up in that Manhattan apartment?" Don kept his accusations coming. He then paused, breathing raggedly, he looked down, clenched his fists before looking back up straight at Leonardo. "Did you tell him how you were going to hand him over to your Master?"

"Hand me over...?" Raph looked over at his lover, noticing Leo's pale complexion and the beads of sweat rolling down his face. 

"He is Oroku Saki's personal little geisha" Donatello finally spat out. "And he was going to entangle you in that sweet mess to save his own skin." Don growled the words. His voice was laced not only with anger but with a deep pain; deception would be the right word.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Leo stammered. 

Raphael's expression went blank. "Yer lying." 

"Am I lying, Leo?" Don turned to the forest green turtle. Leonardo opened his mouth to speak, but words never came out.

Raphael shook his head as if trying to rid his mind of a nightmare, but Leo's expression was burnt into his brain. The answer was clear; he had been deceived. He hurriedly turned to leave, his movement snapping Leonardo out of his trance.

"Raph, you have to believe me! It might have started like that, but I really do-" a loud smack resonated through the room. Leo's head twisted ferociously to the side, his whole upper body going with it. In front of him was a heavy panting Raphael. 

"Shut up." Raph was shaking.

Leo wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand and looked back at Raph, taking a deep breath he tried again. "Raphie, please! You have to hear me out!"

"Don't fucking call me that." 

"Please! Let me explain!" 

Donatello sat back down, his arms crossed. His legs were shaking badly under him. He couldn't help but feel bad for his former friend, but he was also hurt, and concerned for the safety of his brother. 

"I-I need air." Raph stormed for the door, Leo tried to reach for his arm but Raphael pushed him back with all his strength, sending Leo crashing onto a glass coffee table, making him cut his arm as it shattered on impact. Raphael's heart ached; he wanted nothing more than to go aid his love... But he was too hurt himself, the bitter taste of betrayal too fresh in his mouth. He gave Don a pained look, and with no more words left the apartment in a fast run. 

Mikey ran to Leo, helping him to stand. "Bro..." Leo shook his head and quickly made his way to the door. 

"I wouldn't go after him, if I were you." Donatello hissed. 

"It's not like that, Donatello. I love Raphael, I love him more than anything."

"Sure you do, dude. I believe you." Mikey looked at Donatello with sadness in his blue eyes. "Let's get you to a hospital, you need stitches on that arm... Then I'll help ya find that hothead so ya can settle things... 'Kay?" 

"No." Leo stood forcefully, yanking his arm away from Mikey. He ran out the door yelling for Raph. 

Raphael started to run. He ran aimlessly, just wanting to put as much distance between them as he could. Donnie's words kept ringing in his head, every time he heard them his heart would ache. 'He lied,' his head started to spin. 'He didn't love me.' His breath was shallow. 'He was using me.' The moments he spent with Leo repeating themselves in his memory. 'He was faking it all.' Every time he took a breath his chest started to burn. 'He NEVER loved me...' Raphael's head kept spinning, he heard cars honking at him, brakes screeching, he even felt something hit him hard on the side of his shell, but he could not be stopped, he needed to run. 

"What the shell, Don!?" Mikey slammed his hands on the table in front of Donnie. "I'm not sure of what's going on, but what you did was fucked up, dude! You don't spring shit like that onto someone!" He was bellowing at him. 

"He needed to know." Don rubbed between his eyes with his fingers trying to chase a coming migrane away. "As soon as I confirmed the information I knew I had to tell Raph." 

"And ya couldn't be more subtle about it!?"

"Subtle!?" Don stood so hard the chair behind him fell to the floor. "Explain to me, oh great champion of tactfulness, how could I have been subtle about something like this!!" 

Mikey rolled his eyes at Don, his jaw muscles tensing up. "You just crushed everything inside of them, Don. A little compassion would have done ya good." 

Donatello's breaths became even more ragged, he clenched his fists, rising his hands from under he table, flipping it over, laptop, food and everything. Mikey stared at him, his eyes open like saucers. Don took a few shallow breaths before walking towards the door and letting himself out. Mikey sadly began to pick up the mess left behind, hoping this was all just a bad dream that would soon pass.


	21. Chapter 21

RYW-21

Karai was very upset. Her spirit was crushed. She had done so much for him through the years. She had come to love him so much. Why couldn't he love her back the way she needed him to? 

She racked her brain as she walked, trying to think of a way that would allow her to show Leo just how much she loved him. She thought to herself, what if she wasn't the Shredder's daughter...? Would Leo look at her differently? Truly it was her father who had shattered Leo to this point, not her. She thought of the consequences that would come with her going against Oroku Saki... She would to the least be disinherited. She would lose her name and financial backing. She thought for a moment... She thought hard, and the more she realized how deep her unhappiness ran, the more she made up her mind it was time to make a change and break free. 

With a new found stride in her step, she walked until she saw a cab approaching. Hopping in, she instructed him to take her to a certain place near Central Park. 

 

Raph ran faster than he had ever ran before. Part of him wanted Leo to catch up to him, to stop him and make it all go away... But he knew.... He knew everything was true. Donnie wouldn't spat out stuff like that if it wasn't. Raph kept running, tears sliding down his face. His chest felt tight, it hurt to breathe... He didn't care. He just continued to run. His feet moved on their own, taking his body by pure instinct somewhere where he could calm himself. Before he knew it he was unboarding the subway near Central Park. 

He walked towards the park. There was still sunlight out thanks to the longer summer days. When he reached the street crossing to enter it, he stood still. His feet wouldn't move in that direction any more... Instead he turned around, his eyes glassy and nonpresent, he started to walk up one of the streets. As he reached his destination, he began to cry again. He wasn't angry anymore... He didn't even know what he was feeling, all he knew was he felt empty inside. An empty shell, he thought. 

Raphael stopped in front of the door. His eyes locked onto the small piece of paper marking the name and number of Leonardo's father's home. He bit his lip. He thought he was an idiot, why would he come all the way over here? 

"What are YOU doing here...?" He heard a voice behind him. He still felt nothing. Slowly he turned, and standing there was Karai, her eye makeup running down her face as hick tears refused to stop. 

He looked at her inquisitively. "Why are ya crying...?" His question came out soft and kind, taking her by surprise. 

She couldn't help an embarrassed smile crawl on her face. "Probably the same reason you are..." Her voice sounded pained. Raph couldn't find any anger to throw her way. 

"Doubt it..." He whispered. 

"Really? Cause you look as heart broken as I am..." She looked down, shoulders slumped forward. "Listen, I really don't want to stand in no one's way anymore... I just need to talk to Splinter-Sama for a quick moment and then I'll be off. I'm returning to Japan tomorrow morning." She straightened up, hoping to sound convincing enough to Raph so he would allow her the intrusion. 

"I-I don't even know why I'm here... Do whateva' ya want... I'm leaving." Just as Raph turned to leave, the door flew open. 

"Raphael! Oh, and if it isn't miss Karai! What a pleasant surprise! Please, children, come in... I'm making tea." Splinter was smiling kindly at them, his eyes urging both to accept the invitation. The old rat had listened in from his balcony, and purposely chose to ignore the evident tears on both youths. 

They both bowed lightly and let themselves in. So much for Raph trying to leave... His feet once again guided him to where his heart ached to be. 

"Splinter-Sama... It has been a long time. How is your health?" Karai took a seat in the living room, her back straight as a good traditional Japanese woman's posture should always be. 

The old rat smiled. "I have seen better days, my dear. But then again, age doesn't come on its own." He walked to the kitchen and poured boiling water into separate cups. 

Karai's heart ached again. She truly did cherish the old rat as much as she would a parent since he had always been very kind and loving towards her. She knew of his lost daughter who passed long ago together with his beloved wife, and he had mentioned many times how much she reminded him of her in spirit. "Splinter-Sama, I will be leaving back to Japan tomorrow, but before I went I needed to see you, and seek your advice..." 

Splinter placed a few tea leaves into two of the cups, and what looked like rosemary leaves into the third. He then covered them slowly and turned to Karai, prompting her with his kind beady eyes to continue. 

"My father, he has been getting involved in certain, illicit activities... I'm fearful he will bring Leonardo too close to them, and get him into unfortunate troubles." She carefully picked her words as to not let the elder know his son was in fact already involved and very much in danger. "I wanted to request of you to speak to your son and advice him to distance himself from my father... For good." She clenched her fists over her knees. Raphael stared at her as he listened to her words, the blood starting to boil again inside him at the thought of her despicable father having his way with Leonardo. He knew she was being careful to not upset Splinter and mentally commended her for being able to keep her composure, something he would probably never master. 

Splinter placed the tea cups onto a tray and walked towards the youths, placing them on the coffee table. He then sat and crossed his bony fingers under his muzzle. "I have sensed my son's spirit to be in turmoil for some time now, but Leonardo is not one to open up easily... I must say I feel as a failure of a parent to have him have to care for this old man when in fact I should be the one to care for him..." He took a deep breath. "It is my shame to know I robbed him of his youth at such an early age." 

"He loves you very much." Raph interjected. "And even though he might not share stuff with ya, he always comes here when he's upset." His words came out in a hurry, unsure if he was being disrespectful or interrupting. 

"If what you say is in fact true, then where is he right now...?" Splinter's eyes became slits as he leaned forward to pick up his cup. He blew into it and took a long sip while looking between Raphael and Karai.

 

When Leo stormed after Raph, his legs froze as he saw his tall figure run away. He couldn't follow him, as much as he wanted to. He didn't have the courage to do so. The way Raph looked at him, with almost disgust, hatred... It broke him. If he had doubts before about how he felt for the hothead, they went out the window. He truly did LOVE the emerald turtle. And he would NOT let anything happen to him. 

Leo walked on shaky legs towards the nearby liquor store, wrapping his bleeding arm with his hand so the store owner wouldn't notice it, he purchased a bottle of Jack Daniels and caught the first cab after he stepped out of there. His destination: The Foot Productions' headquarters. Once in the cab he twisted the cap of the bottle and took a long swig. The amber liquid burned his throat and stomach as it made its way down his body. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a text out. 'I've missed you. See you in HQ soon...' The recipient, none other than Shredder. He knew he wouldn't receive a response, but he also knew the evil man wouldn't resist the invitation. 

 

Donatello ran out the door, he looked around but couldn't see anyone. His hands were shaking. Maybe Mikey was right, maybe his delivery could have been better thought out. He bit his lip, worried for the others. He started to walk aimlessly, pulling his phone out of his pocket he touched his favorite contacts screen and called the last incoming call. "We have a problem..." 

 

Mikey was cleaning up the mess, trying to make sense of what had happened. He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, something screaming in his head that his friends were in danger. He hurriedly grabbed for his phone and called Usagi. "Yo... We have a situation. I need your help." 

 

Raph looked at Karai who had suddenly lost her words in her throat. She kept fidgeting with the tea cup, not being able to drink it, the cluster of words fighting to break free in her to scream the truth didn't even allow her to gulp her own spit down without effort. He then looked at Splinter, the old rat seemed a little shaky. Did he maybe already know what was really going on? Raph gathered his courage. "Mister, I guarantee he will end up at yer doorstep in no time. So please, listen to the girl and please help her talk some sense inta him..." 

Splinter felt a throb in his chest, he sipped some more tea. 

"Splinter-Sama...?" Karai placed the cup down and moved forward in her seat. 

Raph looked at the old man again. Something was not right. "Mister...? Are ya alright? Yer nose looks kinda dry." Karai shot him an annoyed look, but then noticed that Raphael was in fact right. Splinter looked very ill.

All of a sudden his thin body frame curved forward, sending him into a cough frenzy. Both Raphael and Karai immediately went to his aide. "Splinter-Sama! What's wrong?" 

The rat humanoid continued to cough, blood starting to blotch out on the floor. "Blood! His bleeding! Call 911!" Karai nodded at Raph and pulled her phone out quickly dialing for help. "Hang on, mister. Ya're gonna be fine." Raph thought of calling Leo, but didn't want to leave Splinter unattended. They would contact him as soon as they got him stabilized. "Ya're gonna be fine..."

Karai was on the phone with the operator answering as many questions as she could. "Yes, he was just having some tea... I'm not sure what kind." She gave Raph a puzzled look. 

"Mister, what was in your tea?" Raph tried to find out. 

"S-Sa-k...." The coughing wouldn't subside. 

Karai however heard him loud and clear. Her blood went cold, her phone slipped out of her hand. "Oh no..." She whispered as she ran to look into the tea cup he had been holding. She smelled the contents. "This isn't rosemary! It's Japanese yew!" Raph looked at her quizzically, but she didn't notice. Immediately she grabbed her phone and yelled into the auricular. "He's been poisoned! It's Japanese yew! Japanese yew! Hurry! Send an ambulance!"

Japanese yew is an extremely toxic shrub. One mouthful is enough to kill anyone due to cardiac and respiratory failure. 

The ambulance took what seemed like an eternity as they both did they're best to keep Splinter conscious. Once he was being strapped on the stretcher, Karai jumped into the back of the emergency vehicle, Raph was planning on going as well, but was met with her palm to his plastron. "You need to find Leo! This was NOT an accident. This was my father's doing." Raph's eyes grew wide, his pupils so small Karai felt the fire from his golden irises. "He has been blackmailing Leonardo for years by keeping his father sick, but I never thought he would actually try to kill him. You need to find him, before my father does. If he was planning on getting rid of Splinter, my guess is Leo is next." She handed him a business card, on the front it read 'The Foot Productions'. Raph felt a fire ignite within him. He stepped back to let the EMT's load Splinter in. 

The old man raised a hand to Raph. "M-m.... S-...n....." More cough came. "S-s-ve.... H-h-m...." 

Raph's face went serious. He kissed Splinter in his forehead and whispered, "don't worry Splinter. I'll save Leo. I promise." He stepped back and watched the ambulance take off. 

 

Leo had reached the massive building near Times Square that housed Oroku Saki's empire. He felt numb. He was not scared, he was not sad, he was not angry... He was just... numb. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, lazily he took it out and looked at the screen. It was Usagi. He rejected the call and made it go to voicemail. He was numb. A moment later his phone started to vibrate again. This time it was Karai. The hell he didn't want to talk to her either. His numbness faltered a little towards anger, but after he rejected that call the emotion soon faded again. 

He took a steady breath through his nose. His mind resigned to what was to come. He knew what he needed to do, and he was there to get it done. Suddenly, another incoming call started to shake his pocket again. Leo reached the device, but he didn't even dared to look at the screen again... Instead he chucked his arm with all his strength and threw his mobile towards the street and the incoming traffic. When it hit the ground he screen flickered with Raph's name on it right before it got ran over by a taxi. Moments later that to Leo felt like an eternity, Oroku Saki's black Lexus pulled up in front of the building.


	22. Chapter 22

RYW -22

Leonardo's eyes were empty. He smiled at Saki with his most tender smile. "Oroku-San... Okaeri..." 

Saki huffed a half grin at Leonardo. He walked by him towards the building, barely looking at the turtle, his Rhino henchman close behind. 

Leo took a moment, he looked around... Times Square was as busy as always. Crowds of people walking by, most of them minding their own business, looking down at their phones. He also saw a young couple walk by, hand in hand. They were young, in their early twenties for sure. The female was a beautiful colored salamander humanoid. The male was a short, brown bear man. They looked odd together, but one glance at them and anyone could see the love they shared. Her eyes glowed at him, and he was embracing her hand, so protective and gentle at the same time. Without wanting it, his mind drifted to his earlier day... Just a few hours ago he had been in full bliss next to the being he loved the most. Just moments ago they had been kissing, hugging and teasing each other as they laughed in pure joy. Just moments ago they had made love to one another... The warmth of Raphael's touch still ghosting over his skin.

He chuckled lightly to himself, taking a big gulp of his almost half empty bottle of whiskey. A big tear rolled down his face. He bit his lower lip to keep it from quivering. He looked up to the sky, it was dark now. His last day. He smiled, he closed his eyes and thought of everyone he loved. His friends, his beloved father, and his Raphael. He didn't regret anything. He would have rather loved him for a quick second than have lived the rest of his sorry ass life, filled of lies, deceit and depression, without having known his touch. Another tear ran down his face. "Thank you, Raphie... For saving me..." He whispered the words into the loudness of the streets before wiping his face clean. 

"Ya comin', turtle boy?" Rocksteady was holding the door open, glaring at Leo as if he was the scrum of the earth. 

"Hmm..." Leo turned, took another gulp, and walked towards the building's lobby, crossing in front of Rocksteady, he could feel the rhino's thoughts, he knew the rhino knew what was in store for him, and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. The door closed behind them, the henchman walked close to Leo, as if guarding him, keeping him from escaping. But Leo wouldn't try to escape. He had made his mind; this was the sacrifice he needed to make for his loved ones. They entered the elevator and started to make their way to the last floor: Shredder's private office.

Raph tried calling Leo again. It kept going straight to voicemail. "Leonardo, it's me... Please, you need to call me back... Listen... I'm sorry... Karai told me everything..." He paused for a moment. "Leo, baby, I love you... I'm not mad anymore, I'm sorry I ran away... Please call me back." Raph was in a taxi, the traffic was insane. He was growing very impatient, the urgency of the situation banging in his whole body. Something inside of him was screaming to hurry the fuck up. He couldn't wait anymore, he paid the cabby and got out. He looked at his phone, the time was nine thirty six, he had not received any calls from Karai about Splinter yet either. He needed to get to Leonard quick. Taking a glance around him he pinpointed his location and started to run in the direction of the address that Karai had given him. He ran like if he was running one of his marathons. 

He ran through alleyways to take shortcuts, he jumped over fences and even cars. He dodged pedestrians and won some good curse words in different languages whenever he bumped a bit too hard into some. He didn't care, he just ran. He felt it in his gut, Leo was in trouble, he had to get there fast. His mind was raising, he was almost there. 

Leo stood silent in the elevator. Rocksteady's heavy breathing resonated against the metal doors. His stomach turned, he was so repulsed by the massive beast, the memory of so many years ago still fresh enough in his mind, the image of this animal groaning on top of him and beating him to a pulp was clear and palpable. His thoughts were interrupted by a low guttural chuckle. Leo turned to look at the rhino. He raised a brow at him, the rhino shrugged his shoulders and continued to silently give Leonardo the side-eye. This was not a good sign, Leo thought. To break the moment and his trails of thoughts, Leo handed the remaining of his liquor to the henchman, smiling at him as if he knew what the other was thinking. He was damned if he was going to let this asshole rapist have the last laugh. 

When the doors opened, Saki was standing in front of the massive Windows next to his black ebony office desk. The rhino pushed Leo by his shell out with his massive hand, the doors closing again behind him. Leo felt vulnerable... It was different than when he had been with Shredder before; he didn't feel resigned to the facts of his life, this time he felt a sudden urge to flee; he had to fight. "Leonardo... I heard you have been keeping busy during my absence." Leo gulped, he tried a smile as he walked forward. "Is he ready?" 

Leo stopped and looked at Saki. "Forgive me, Master. I made a terrible mistake. Raphael will just not do." Leo bowed at the man in front of him. "Please accept my deepest apologies." 

Shredder gave a low growl and walked to Leo, when the turtle raised his head to look at the man, he received a strong hand around his neck; he tried his best not to react and held his breath. "You dare go against my wishes, reptile?" Leo's body flinched at the words. The liquor dazing his mind a bit. 

"Oroku-San, please... Can't you trust me on this? Raphael is not a good match for your project." Leo did his best so his words came out calm and assertive, regardless of the tight fingers around his neck. "Besides... You still have me, Oroku-San..." Leo cooed, he licked his lips, passing his hand over Saki's arm gently. The grip softened, Leo took a steady breath.

"There is a rumor you had been enamored with the jock... Prove to me that you are not trying to deceive me." Shredder stepped away, releasing his hold. Leo stared at him for a moment, his eyes hooded with disgust at the thought of what he was about to have to do. Thank goodness for the whiskey which hopefully would numb him enough through it.

Leo smiled seductively, walking towards Saki, he swayed his hips, bitting his lower lip, playing with his piercing. "Is Oroku-San jealous...? You know I only belong to you, Master..." Leo knew how much he liked being called that. The man was so arrogant, anything that would tickle his ego was a turn on to him. Leo started to unbutton his shirt, he let it drop to the floor, then stopped in front of Shredder, he knew better than to touch without the man's consent. "What does my Master want from his servant tonight...?" 

Oroku Saki's grin widened. Leo quivered inside. His arm had stopped bleeding but was still very achy, the sadist didn't seem to care he was wounded, nor he bothered to ask about it either.

 

Raph reached the building with the huge sign of Foot Productions. He caught his breath for a moment, thank goodness for his years of training, his athletic body was well conditioned for the run he just made. He approached the door and flung it open. There was no one inside. He heard a bell ding, it was the elevator, it's doors opened, allowing the bright light from in it to brighten up the lobby, almost inviting Raph to step into it. And so he did. 

Shredder observed Leo as he stood in front of him. "A song." 

Leo frowned a bit. "Song...?"

"I wish for you to sing a song for me, slave." Leonardo smiled emptily and nodded. They both walked towards the recording studio on the top floor; Saki's personal one. Once inside, Leonardo entered the live-room while Saki stayed in the control-room. "The lyrics are on the clip board. I will leave it to you to give it a melody... I think you will find it most pleasant..." Leo thought it was weird for Saki to say that. Out of all honesty, what did the sadist care about Leo's pleasantries to begin with...?

Leonardo smiled, and lifted the cover page in the clip board. His mouth suddenly opened, eyes went wide. "W-where did you get this...?" The lyrics belonged to a song Leo had been writing in secret. It was a personal song, one he wanted to maybe share withe Raphael and no one else. The Shredder grinned coldly at Leo. "I-I... I can't." He whispered. 

"You will." Saki sat down on his chair and observed Leonardo. 

"Oroku-San... I-"

"Silence, reptile! You will sing, or else!" His voice was rotund. There was no telling him 'no'. 

Leo gulped down and with a shaky hand flipped the page. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out. 

"Last chance, boy. I heard Splinter is in the hospital at this moment. You wouldn't want him to suffer more than what he needs to, correct?" Leonardo froze, his mouth went dry. 

Leo closed his eyes and thought of Raph. Only then was he able to enunciate the words...

"O-Once I was seven years old my momma told me Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely Once I was seven years old   
It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure   
Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely Once I was eleven years old   
I always had that dream like my daddy before me So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me 'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me   
Once I was twenty years old, my story got told Before the morning sun, when life was lonely Once I was twenty years old   
I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure 'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major I got my boys with me at least those in favor And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later   
Once I was twenty years old, my story got told I was writing about everything, I saw before me Once I was twenty years old..."

\---(song is "7 Years" by Lukas Graham)---

Leo closed his eyes as he sang. The words making him think of his loved ones... He thought of his friends, he thought of his father... And he thought of Raphael. 

Little did he know the hothead was standing outside of the door, hearing the words, tears rolling down his face. Raph had stepped out of the elevator and followed the lit hallway that guided him to this particular closed door. He was about to open it when he heard Leonardo singing, and he froze. 

Leonardo cried. He couldn't help himself any longer. His determination wavering as he wished so badly to be able to live, to keep loving who he wanted to love. Saki saw it; he felt his chest swell with pride... He did it, he finally broke Leonardo, after all those years...

The man pressed the button to silence the room so Leonardo couldn't hear him, he then pressed the intercom button and spoke to Rocksteady. "Is he here?"

"Damn straight, boss. Standin' right 'atside da door, probably hearing ya right now," the rhino said. Shredder pressed another button, this one made the glass window into a one-way mirror, being able to look in but keeping Leo from looking out. He then walked into the live-room, Leonardo was trying to wipe his tears away and catch his breath.

Raphael froze. They knew he was there. It had to be of him they were talking about. As he turned to look behind him he felt a heavy hand slam against his face, making his whole body turn and crash against the door, breaking it as he stumbled into the room.

"Why are you crying?" the man asked the forest green turtle. 

Leonardo glared at him. "Enough."

"You do not say when it's enough." Shredder hissed.

"I am done. Do as you please, but so help me god I will murder you if you hurt my family." Leonardo was shaking. He had never been so scared in his life... He has never wanted to live as much as he did now.

Raph rubbed his head while sprawled on the floor. He looked up and saw Rocksteady's massive body standing over him. "Well what do we have here...? Found myself a big green rat." The rhino cackled. 

Raph was about to throw a come back at him, but his voice thinned out when he saw Leonardo get slapped across the face by Saki. "Leo!" He stood up but was grabbed by Rocksteady around his torso and flung on top of the wooden desk hard. 

Leo stumbled a bit at the impact but didn't fall. As he turned to Saki, the man slapped him again, this time with the backside of his hand, making blood splatter onto the glass. "Relax toitle, ya shuld feel privileged ya get front row seating to this show." The rhino head butted Raph, hitting him so hard it brought stars to his sight, followed by the feeling of warm liquid seeping down his face from his nose.

While momentarily dazed, Raph was tied up to the chair and gagged. Then rocksteady pressed the button to allow them to hear the inside of the booth, he then walked towards the glass and gave a steady double tap. Saki smiled and grabbed Leo by his shell, flinging him against a wall, pressing into him with his body weight. "I think someone forgot what his place was..." Saki pulled Leo's head back before slamming it against the wall again, letting go of him right after, Leo slid to the floor as he coughed and shook his head. Raph growled and tried to swing his body from side to side in the chair. The rhino punched his face once more, slicing his cheek open. 

"You're wrong! I finally found my place!" Leo spat out. He stood up, wobbling a bit as blood dripped from his face and head. 

Saki reached behind an amplifier and pulled out a gauntlet, it had sharp blades attached to its top. Leo stared at it, his eyes fixed on the edge. "This is the most fun I will ever have with you, you vermin."

Raph jerked in the chair, he pulled his hands against the rope so hard they started to cut into his flesh, but the pain didn't matter to him. He needed to get to Leo. Rocksteady grabbed his head and slammed it on the desk hard. Raph started to see black blotches in his sight, he shook his head to try and clear it. He looked at the rhino, cursing him mentally, making a note to pummel him with all his might as soon as he got loose. 

Leo looked back at Shredder, he spit at his face a blob of blood. Saki smiled, he wiped a bit off with a finger, bringing it into his mouth after. Both Leo and Raph scrunched their faces in disgust. "I hope your hole was stretched enough by your lover, Leonardo..." Saki grinned at Leo... He knew.... Off course he knew... Stupid him who thought he could avoid this man's eyes, being that he had spies all around the damn city. "Oh what fun will I have breaking Raphael with my own hands... I can savor him already... The money he will make me..."

Leonardo started to chuckle, then a loud laugh followed. "You will NEVER break him." Leo stumbled feeling dizzy from the mix of whiskey and hits to his head. "Raphael is too strong for you... He is pure hearted, honest... He will rather face death than submit to you." Leo growled the words at Saki, a proud smile pulling at his face. 

Raph couldn't help the tingle in his stomach. Damn Leonardo... 

"And I'm not worried about your sorry ass dick anymore, you prick. Raph's is waaaayyy~ bigger than yours." Leo stood up straight and proud. Raph couldn't help a snort escape him at Leo's words. To his amusement, Rocksteady snorted loudly behind him as well. 

Shredder was pissed. He was not one to be taunted, he was he one doing the mockery, not the other way around. He slashed the gauntlet across Leo's chest, thank goodness for his thick protective plastron blood was not drawn, but his shell was badly scratched. He hissed as he curved his body backwards to avoid the hit, but he was not fast enough, his reflexes were dulled. "Mmmmhhhhh!!!" Raph jerked in his chair, screaming against the gag, he felt the rope loosening around his wrists. 

Saki strode forward, he got a few hits on Leo, giving him a few superficial cuts on his arms as he raised them to protect his face. He punched Leo hard on his stomach, making him curl forward in pain. He grabbed him by the back lip of his carapace and flung him face down onto a table, pulling his pants down with one hand, cutting slits into the back of Leo's thighs. "Plead for your life now, scum..."

"F-fuck you!" Leo groaned. 

Shredder smirked. "Rocksteady... Now." 

The rhino pressed a button on the control panel, the two-side mirror changed to glass once more. Leo's eyes went big with horror when he saw Raphael tied and gagged. "No...!" His voice broke. Raph's eyes were filled with tears, it made Leo start crying too. "Let him go!" He tried to turn to Shredder, but was held in place painfully with the blades pressing on the back of his head. "Please! You can have me! Kill me if you want! But leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Leo screamed, the fire he felt through his wounds a mild pain compared to the thought of Raph being mortally injured... Or even worse, enslaved to The Foot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, thank you so much for your support through this story! I've had so much fun writing this fic and sharing it with all of you. Thank you soooo much for your comments, it is the biggest pleasure aside from putting my imagination on paper to hear how others react to my creations. You guys have no idea how happy it made me to see that I was able to touch you guys in so many levels. You guys felt anger, love and sadness together with my characters and that is the biggest compliment a writer can get! 
> 
> Only two more chapters to go for this story to come to its end, so I wanted to express my appreciation to you all here. 
> 
> Best regards!
> 
> Mel.

RYW-23

Raph couldn't help a smile... Leo truly did love him... It was not a lie. He could feel blood dripping down to his fingers, but he also felt his right hand come loose. He braised himself, tensing his legs, he turned his body, his fist connecting with Rocksteady's chin in a strong upper cut punch. The henchman stumbled back groaning painfully, falling and hitting his head. Damn Raph had a strong right. 

Leo felt Shredder's hold loosen a bit, he took advantage and pushed his body backwards, connecting the back of his head to the enemy's face. The sadist yelled in pain, taking a couple of steps back while holding his face. Unfortunately Leo also got a bit dazed, slowing his body's reaction. Before he knew it he felt a strong grip grab hold of his carapace and his feet lifted from the ground as he was thrown through the glass, shattering it as his body went through it, he yelped and rolled, the pain excruciating. Raph spit out the gag from his mouth and ran with the chair still tied to his other hand towards his fallen beloved. "Leo!!! Shit, shit, shit!" 

Leo was bleeding from multiple cuts, he was breathing raggedly, but he managed to open an eye and smile at Raph. "You shell-for-brains... Who told you you could play hero for the night...?" Raph clicked his tongue, thank goodness this beautiful idiot had enough energy to crack a joke at a time like this. 

Raph held Leo and hushed him for comfort. "I got ya, Fearless... I'm getting us out." Suddenly he heard glass shards breaking as footsteps approached them. He raised his face and saw Oroku Saki glaring at them. This guy wanted more blood; he wanted all their blood. 

Raphael stood up, Leo grabbing at him to keep him close. He glared back at the enemy. "You really are a savage beast, Raphael," the man said. "Save yourself the pain, abide by my desire, and maybe I'll even spare that one's sorry life." 

"I ain't scared of ya... Like Leo said, I rather die first, you scum bucket." Raph took a defensive pose, his fists clenched, chair in one hand as a shield, ready for a throwdown. 

Saki laughed at him. "This should be fun..." 

Raph yelled as he ran forward, he aimed the chair at the man, breaking it on impact against the gauntlet, then one fist after the other was dodged almost effortless. Raph grunted with every stride, he started counting the moves. One. Two. One-two. TWO-ONE! Raph's right hook nailed Shredder straight in the side of his head, on his temple. The man stumbled back, Leo sat up coughing, he felt a pinch on his mid chest, probably from a a broken rib. His eyes went wide when he saw Saki stumble, his mouth fell open as Raph didn't hesitate to keep going after him with one punch after another. 

He was on a rampage! Oroku's head flung from side to side with every impact, thick scarlet liquid painting his skin. Raph was out of breath. His movements slowed down, he saw his triumph near. Leo smirked in disbelief. 

Raph panted, he watched as Saki seemed to stumble forward, he grinned... It was over.

He turned to smile at Leo, but instead of a smile his face curled painfully as he felt something sharp slid across his side. The Shredder's eyes were lit with anger. Leonardo gasped and stood up, Raph tried to turn and block the swings but was hit on his jaw straight on and hard. He fell side ways. "Raph!" Leo's body was slick with red blood from all his cuts. "You monster! Why won't you give up!?" Shredder slowly turned to the shorter turtle. Fuck. His anger had suddenly been redirected towards Leonardo. And how much he hated Leo right now. He hated him enough to kill him. 

Leo took a defensive stance. Oroku threw punch after punch at Leo, which he managed to dodge and block swift enough to avoid greater damage. Leo threw a few jabs too, but could only connect the last one; a weak hit. Weak but strong enough to raise the man's already flaring temper. "Today you die!" The man growled. 

He tightened the grip on his gauntlet and threw a straight jab at Leo. The turtle fell to his knee for stability and crossed his arms in front of himself to shield his head from the impact, but the hit never came. He opened his eyes to see Raphael in front of him clenching a bloody hand tightly around the gauntlet, holding it away from them. "Not today. Not by your hand, ever..." Raph hissed. 

The man looked at him while clenching his teeth, then the corners of his mouth curved up into an evil grin. His free hand came behind his back and pulled out a loaded revolver; he aimed it straight at Raph's head between his eyes. Leo gasped as he clung to his beloved. Their green skin went two shades lighter in panic. Off course the bastard had a gun. 

"Leo, get behind me..." Raph whispered, trying to stay calm. He slid an arm in front of Leo trying to push him back while still holding the gauntlet in his other hand, his skin getting cut deeper and deeper. 

"No." Leo pushed Raph carefully as to not make any sudden movements, placing himself next to his lover. "Enough. Let Raph go." Saki cocked the gun, it's barrel pushing against Raph's forehead. "Raph... Go." Leo's voice was but a whisper. The angry man huffing loudly in front of them, his eyes dark and murderous, his brow twitching ferociously. 

"Da hell I'm leaving ya here..." Raph hushed. He tried pushing Leo, but he wouldn't budge. Any sudden movement would certainly send the maniac into a killing frenzy. 

Leo grabbed Raph's hand in his own. He tightened his fingers around it. "Raphie... I love you."

Raph was scared. "I love ya too, Fearless..." He tried pushing again.

"Raphie, please don't do this to me..." Leo's eyes were darting in their orbits trying to figure a way out.

Saki laughed, his breaths were getting more steady. He was enjoying seeing them in that state. "I'll send you both to hell together, blasted turtles." 

Then, he noticed it... The little red dot hovering on the man's hand right over the trigger finger. Leo's mind raced. Whatever or whoever it was, it was good. He waited intently, his senses suddenly cleared, his mind was swift and alert. He heard a loud clang; something rolled through the floor, diverting all of their eyes. A metal canister passed by their feet, then stopped. When Leo saw Oroku's eyes turn slightly to look at the object, he pushed Raph out of the way, covering him with his body. The canister erupted instantly letting loose a thick white fog. A gun shot was heard, followed by Saki's painful screams. They started coughing as the smoke reached their faces. Their eye's were burning as well as their throats. Leo stayed on top of Raph, in his head he kept repeating, 'please not him, not him, not him... Keep him safe...' He opened his eyes despite the pain as he heard a hoard of footsteps run into the room, people were screaming orders at them to stay down. Then Leo felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "It's ok, guys. You're safe now." Leo recognized the voice, but thought it was impossible... Surely he had received too many hits to his head. He recognized the uniforms as law enforcement agents. He couldn't help the sobs that came out of his mouth, he hugged Raph tightly. Raph was speechless, his eyes darting around the scene.

The officer with the familiar voice was helped by another very large officer in almost carrying the two turtles out of the building. Once outside, they noticed a crowd of people gathered behind the police line. "Guys! Over here!" Mikey was pushing himself through, followed by Usagi.

Leo was taken to a separate ambulance from Raph, he screamed to them to keep them together, Raph screamed too, but they were too hurt to really offer a fight. Mikey and Usagi managed to get through and ran to Leo. The older turtle pulled down his oxygen mask to address his friends. "RAPH! Go to Raph! Keep him safe!" Usagi nodded at Mikey and went to where they had the larger terrapin. 

"Usagi is on it, Leo. Relax. Put that thing back on, bro." Leo was breathing raggedly. His mind was still racing. 

"Leo...?" He turned his head quick towards the familiar voice. The officer who had taken them out was now next to him. Leo squinted his eyes in disbelief. The mystery man removed his helmet to reveal an olive green face. 

"Donnie...?" Both Leo and Mikey said in unison. Don smiled meekly as two other officers came to his side. They removed their helmets, the larger figure was a very big alligator humanoid, Leo remembered him from campus as one of Donnie's few friends and he knew they both worked together a lot in the college's lab. The second character, left him even more confused. Before him stood mister John Bishop, his counselor. "M-mister B-Bishop...? What is this!?" 

"Hello, Leonardo... I believe we have a lot of explaining to do." The man placed a set of dark glasses over his face, Don rubbed the back of his head nervously.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go guys! Thank you to all of you who stuck by me! 
> 
> Now that it's coming to an end, please leave me a comment with your thoughts... They mean a lot to me... Specially being that this was my first real multichapter and all... Tell me! What was your favorite part? Something you doing funny? Something that made you cry or laugh? As a writer it is the feedback that makes me so much happier to hear! 
> 
> I love you all! XOXO

RYW-24

Raph woke up at the hospital. He had a throbbing headache, cotton-mouth to go with it. He turned his head around and spotted Mikey sitting on a chair next to his bed reading a magazine. Cosmopolitan to be precise... Raph snorted. "Cosmo, dude? Really?"

Mikey crumpled the magazine nervously and sat on it, turning to Raph. "I-it has really good articles!!!" 

They both looked at each other and chuckled. 

"How is he...?" Raph asked.

Mikey smiled. "He's awake. The cops are taking his statement now.

The cops, Mikey said. Amongst those cops was his brother. When he saw Donatello in his uniform, Raph thought for sure the Shredder had actually killed him and he was in some sort of afterlife alternate reality, or something. 

A knock came to the door as it slowly opened. Donnie peaked in, as if called by some sort of psychic-sibling power or something. "Hey, bro... Can I come in...?" Raph stared at Don for a moment, then gave Mikey a light nod.

"Alright, I'm gonna check on Leo now that ya have company... Smell ya later, Raphie-boy." Mikey jumped towards the door, leaving the two siblings to their conversation. 

"So~... I guess I have a lot of explaining to do..." Donnie grabbed the elbow of his shirt and started twisting it between his fingers nervously. Raph sighed and continued to watch him. "I'm sorry, Raph... For everything."

"Don't be." The hothead straightened his body as he sat up a bit. The bruising to his body making every movement a bit painful. "If it wasn't for you we would be gonners." Raph smiled. "I just want ta know... You a cop, Don? I mean... What the fuck, bro? How he hell did that happen and when?" 

Donnie chuckled nervously, pulling the chair closer, he took a seat. "Well... I'm not re~ally a cop, per say... Remember that night at karaoke? Before you left for Japan?"

Raph nodded.

"Well, the next day when I went in for my pre-internship meeting with Mister Bishop, I told him about my encounter with TMNT's Michelangelo... And instead of him finding the whole thing to be as funny as it appeared to me... He proceeded to question me, or better yet, interrogate me on the matter. He got very, passionate about it." Donnie scooted the chair closer to the bed, sitting on it with a straight back. He licked his dry lips. "The things this man... Shredder... The things he was doing... I had nightmares over them, Raph. I couldn't bare to know THAT evil was touching so close to home... So close to us... To YOU." 

"Don... I still don't-"

"I went back to Bishop's office and presented the possibility of me infiltrating the organization as a member of the band." Raphael's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his soft-spoken, shy brother would gather such courage. He couldn't help the swell in his chest. 

"Well, shit, Donnie... That's kinda bad ass, bro." He strained to sit, Donnie hurried to his help, and Raph took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "Ya shoulda' told me, knucklehead... Would've switched all that anger fer pride..." 

Donnie melted into the embrace. He had been so scared of facing his brother's disappointment... His rage and hatred. "I-I couldn't just, walk away form that... I couldn't just put on a happy face and keep on living, like nothing... When I knew that stuff like that could touch the ones close to us. The way Stan touched you... And even worse..." He let a soft sob slip through his lips. Raph held him tight, letting his own tears run free as well. "I should've told you... But I knew you would want to get involved as well, you being a hothead and all... I'm sorry I let you go to Japan alone... I'm so so-."

Raph shushed him "I'm so proud of ya, Don... My big bro is a facking hero... How 'bout them apples, huh..?" He chuckled, loosening his grip on Don, leaning back enough to look him in the eyes and smile a lovingly. 

"I'll say..." They both turned to the voice coming from the doorway. Raph felt his cheeks go red immediately. There stood Leonardo, in a hospital gown, shifting his weight nervously between both legs, trying not to avert his gaze from the brothers. 

Donnie stood up. He walked to Leo who stiffened immediately. The older turtle opened his mouth to say something, but Don didn't give him a chance; he flung himself around him, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry, Leo..." Leonardo froze at the words. A pinch to his throat wouldn't allow his vocal cords to function. "Please forgive me..."

Forest green arms came up to hug Don back. "There's nothing to be forgiven, my friend..." Don looked at him, he smiled and kissed Leo on his cheek.

"Raph, you cool if I go talk to Bishop for a bit...?" Donnie winked at his younger brother who in change started to shake his head softly. Don giggled, patted Leo in his shell, and walked out. "You two behave yourselves, don't get any more trouble..." He whispered loud enough for the turtles to hear. 

Leonardo stood at the door for a minute, avoiding eye contact with his beloved. He then cleared his throat, and courageously looked up. Raph's eyes went wide when they connected to the hazel pools. "Can I come in...?" he said softly...

Raph looked down, and nodded quickly.

Leo walked in slowly, kinda limping a bit. "I got a call from Karai..." Raph's head snapped back up. Stupid him had completely forgotten about Splinter and the state he last saw him in. "My dad is stable... Thank goodness you guys were there... If not... He-.." Leo couldn't finish the phrase. He tightened his fists and took a deep breath. "Thank you... That's all I wanted to say..." He bowed to Raph, two tears dripping to the floor. He turned to leave, not able to handle the tension anymore. He felt so guilty to see Raph prostrated on a hospital bed thanks to him, and he could feel the uneasiness emanating from the larger male. He thought for sure the words spoken before had been panic induced... But now here he was, hurt and battered, and it was his fault.

Raph opened his mouth to speak, but another body walked into the room, interrupting the moment. "Yo! Ya shell-head! Wanna explain ta me what da fack happened!?" Casey and a sobbing April ran towards the bed, hugging the turtle and asking a million questions per second. Leo simply smiled, and despite the tug to his heart, he walked out into the hallway. Raph saw him leave, he couldn't say anything... The thought of almost loosing him because of his lack of strength still tugging at his mind. He looked at April, his eyes swelled with tears, and he sobbed into her chest. 

The guys were released from the hospital the next day. Raph hadn't seen Leo since the day before, and he had managed to gather the courage to go talk to him, but to his surprise, Leo had left earlier. Raph bit his lip. 

That night he stayed with April and Casey. That night he couldn't sleep at all... That night he had nightmares about Leo getting stabbed by the Shredder's gauntlet, bleeding out to his death in his arms. April held him tight... Casey might be his best friend, but when it came to the mushy stuff, April was his go-to girl. 

"You have to talk to him, Raph..." He looked at her through puffy eyes. "He risked his life for you too... Don't forget that. You guys both did your best for each other... You can't blame yourself for what happened, and he shouldn't either. Call him."

Raph nodded. He held her hand and pulled out his phone. "Please don't think I'm a pussy for this... Just know I'm a pussy and stay by my side while I make this call... Will ya, sis?" April chuckled and nodded. 

Raph dialed Leo's number, it rang twice before a recorded message came up: 'the number you have dialed has been disconnected...' 

"Fuck!" 

April rubbed her face against his shoulder. "It's ok, Raph. You have other ways to find him..." She kissed his forehead. 

Raph's look grew serious. "Yer right. Thanks Ape!" He stood up and dashed for the door. 

Raph dialed Donnie's phone. His brother picked up while at work and hurriedly told him that he hadn't seen Leo since his hospital release. Since the Shredder had been apprehended the three of them had moved out form their shared apartment, the rent was being payed for by The Foot Productions, and all assets had been frozen for the time being, pending investigation, which left them kinda homeless. "Maybe check with his dad? He's at Bellevue Hospital." Raph thanked his brother and left for Manhattan. 

At the hospital he asked the receptionist for Splinter. He was directed to his room. 

"Raphael! Come in, my son... It fills me with joy to see you!" The old rodent looked perky and well. Raph smiled as he walked in, taking a therall look around the room. "If you are looking for Leonardo, I'm afraid he is not here today." 

Raph's smile faded a bit. "Nah it's cool, sir. I wanted ta see how ya were doin'." 

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "Hmm... Indeed..."

Raph couldn't help a blush creep into his face. 

"My son was also here to see how I was doing, early this morning." The mention of Leo and the fact he was up and walking and doing ok was like music to the larger turtle's ears. "He left shortly after on a mission to move my belongings from that atrociously large apartment I lived in, into a more appropriate and humble one."

The old man winked at Raphael, which didn't help the heat in his face not one bit. The young man smiled giddily. "Thank you, sir! I'll be back later ta visit ya, I promise!" He turned to leave. 

"Raphael." He turned to the rodent. "It has come to my attention that I am no longer the one my son goes to when in turmoil... And I must say I am overjoyed with his choice..." Raph smiled again. He gave two big hops and was next to Splinter's bed, towering over him, he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Master Splinter..." He felt bony fuzzy fingers wrap around his neck and tap him lovingly on his head. His drive to find Leonardo multiplied by the thousands. 

The hospital was near Splinter's apartment, so he made a run for it. His body was still hurting, he had stitches on his arms and sides, and even his brow; but it didn't matter, he needed to be fast. Once there, he found the door to the lobby open. He took the stairs three at a time. He was panting ferociously as he stood in front of the entry. His hand was shaking when he reached out to turn the door knob. To his surprise it was open. He stepped inside... The large space was empty. He felt dread roll down his spine. Where could this guy be...?

He slowly walked into the empty penthouse. He strolled the living room, not wanting to spend much time there since it made him remember the sight of Splinter coughing his lungs out on the floor under his feet. He shook his head and headed for the kitchen. It was there where they had sat and shared stories over a bowl of fruit salad... He smiled. He craved for the sound of Leonardo's laugh so bad... 

Raph walked into the dojo. It was there where he and Leo had shared their first intimate moment; a sincere hug... A hug that told each other of their true nature. Raph held his breath for a moment. He remembered Leo wearing that hakama... He bit his lip. Where could this guy be...? 

He turned to leave the dojo. Maybe if he stayed at Bellevue Hospital? If he did it was for sure he would eventually see Leo, right? He felt optimistic and walked towards the exit, stopping on his heels as he saw that there was a man standing in the middle of he living room, blue hoodie over his head, holding a box marked as 'miscellaneous'. 

Leo heard the stomping of feet and turned quickly, dropping the box as he did. His face, filled with the bandaids covering his cuts, was suddenly pale. When he saw Raph his shoulders slumped, his eyes went to the floor. It broke Raph's heart. 

"Hey..." Leo whispered. 

"Hey..." Raph answered. 

"Uhm... What are you doing here?" Leo bent down to pick up the box, first checking its contents. 

"I... I was... Uhm..."

Leo smiled kindly. 

"Don't give me that face." Raph kinda growled, kinda mumbled.

"It's the only face I have..." Leo stood up, box in hand. 

"Leo... I'm sorr-"

"Thank you..." The older turtle's voice hitched a little. "Thank you for saving my life."

Raph's cheeks got so red his facial markings were indistinguishable. "But I didn't save ya... I couldn't."

Leo shook his head. "You did... You saved my humanity. You reminded me of my honor... Thank you." 

Raph couldn't speak. All the words he had rehearsed in his head were long forgotten. He just wanted to hug Leo, to kiss him, to beg him not to push him away... Cause it felt like if he was being told 'goodbye'...

"I was selfish, and my actions were nothing less than disgusting, for putting you in so much danger... I know it's unforgivable..."

Raph looked straight at him, his mouth agape with a mix of panic and anger. 

"I know that what was said... When Saki had us pinned... I-I... I won't hold you accountable for those words..." 

THAT'S IT. Raph was done hearing this idiot talk. He needed to quiet him before he kept making a bigger fool of himself. He threw himself forward, closing the gap between their bodies, pressing his lips to Leo's in a hasty, sloppy kiss. 

They both hissed at the contact, their swollen lips still tender from the injuries they had endured. But they wouldn't let that stop them... Leo's kiss was equally as sloppy. They were like two teenagers kissing for the first time...

The box of miscellaneous dropped to the floor, the two turtles paid no mind to the obvious clatter of stuff breaking as they fought to keep kissing in between their laughs and their sobs. 

"Ya beautiful idiot... Didn't ya hear me when I sed I loved ya...?" Raph cupped Leo's face between his two hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs carefully to not hurt his cuts.

"But at the hospital... You couldn't even bare to look at me... I thought... I thought that-" Raph pressed another kiss to Leo to keep him from saying the words. 

"I felt ashamed... I thought we were going to die... So much for me saving ya..." The emerald terrapin chuckled breathlessly. 

Leonardo wrapped his hand around Raph's neck, and going on his tip toes he pulled him down for a soft kiss. "You did save me... You made me feel alive again... I love you, Raphael..." 

Raph's chest tingled. He wanted Leo so bad. He wanted to hold him, to sear him with his heat, to caress every inch of his body and show him just how much he loved him. The kiss started to grow more and more intense, as if they were reading each other's minds. "Hmm, Fearless..." Raphael hissed as Leonardo trailed love bites down his muscular neck. 

"Yeah~, Raphie...." The other shuddered as his sides were caressed tenderly under his shirt. Raph pulled the smaller turtle's arms up as he relinquished the clothing garment from him. As soon as he saw a glimpse of naked skin he pressed his lips to the inside of Leo's bicep, scrapping his teeth against it. Leo pressed his leg between Raph's, rubbing softly his groin area with his knee, gaining him a soft moan. 

Leo grabbed Raph's injured hand. He remembered how his beloved had bravely grabbed that sharp gauntlet before it impaled him. His eyes filled with tears again, he kissed Raph's hand over the bandages. "I'm sorry you got so hurt..."

"Nah, this ain't nothing, babe..." Raph nuzzled Leo's collarbone, his hands working on ridding him from his pants. Leo pushed Raph against the wall, he looked at him through slitted, lusty eyes. He licked his bottom lip. "Hey... Where's yer piercing...?" Raph noticed the jewelry was missing. 

"Damn thing almost made me loose my lip during the fight..." He pulled Raph's shirt over his head, kissing and licking down his plastron as his hands unbuttoned his jeans. "I know how much you liked it... So as soon as I heal I'll get it repierced for you... Wouldn't want to loose any sex appeal..." He pressed his thick warm tongue over Raph's growing bulge, making the larger turtle hiss. Leo smiled, then ran his thumb over the opening slit, lapping at it with his tongue again. "Drop down for me, Raphie..." 

Raph let out a guttural growl that sent a shiver down Leo's stomach into his own cock. "Baby, you will never stop being sexy in my eyes... Lip ring or not..." Raph let his erection free from his pouch with a soft grunt. Leo grabbed it between his fingers and started to pump it, he glanced up at Raph. "Show me, Leo... Show me how sexy ya really are..." Leo's lips curled into an almost evil smile. He lifted Raph's penis up and passed his tongue from its base, up to the tip, his eyes never leaving Raph's, he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the sensitive skin. "Ah~..." His hips bucked, Leo kept pumping him as he continued to stroke his length with his moist limb. 

Leo pulled Raph's pants down to his ankles, he used his other hand to caress the emerald green tail tucked between his legs. It sent shocks through Raph's dick. Leo nibbled on the inside of Raph's thighs, pressing his teeth with different pressure into the reddening skin. He suckled on his groin, never unattending his rock hard cock. Raph had to press his eyes shut, the stimulation pushing him to his limits. When Leo started to bob his head, swallowing him to the hilt, he thought he would loose his mind to the pleasure. He could feel his lover's eyes burning through him, and couldn't resist peaking down on him. To his delight, Leo was in fact staring at him, his eyes screaming his desire for Raph's throbbing cock, his mouth swallowing all of him... And that tongue... 

"Ngh.... Leo.... F-Fuck..." Raph's hands cupped the sides of Leo's head, slowly thrusting his hips forward to Leo's rhythm. Just as he was reaching his peak, the smaller turtle released the engorged dick from his warmth, and stepped back, staring at Raph as he bit his painfully swollen bottom lip. "Yer such a tease... Fuckin' love it..." 

The two turtles made love to each other. They were as gentle as they had ever been, careful as to not inflict any pain on the other... Only pleasure was deserved between them. 

They basked in their afterglow, legs intertwined, Raph's head resting in he crook of Leo's neck as he painted imaginary lines and circles over his lover's plastron. "I heard he got endited..." Leo's eyes opened. "Shreddah'. Donnie told me. After the news report came out a ton of people came forward to pile up more stuff on top of the charges Bishop already had lined up for him. Basterd is gonna be put away fer a loooong time." Leo let a deep breath out. "I heard that chick is now in charge..." 

Leonardo's head turned to Raph, his body propped on his elbows. "Karai?"

"Mhmm. She had some money saved up... Apparently a lot of money... So even though they froze all of the basterd's assets and seized all his shit, the company fell under her name, and she had enough doe to not let it sink right away." 

"She's been calling me... But I haven't answered. I sent her a card thanking her for helping my dad-"

"A fucking card, babe!?" Raph sat up so quick a twinge of pain ran from his side reminding him of his bruised ribs. 

"I know... I'm an asshole... It's just that it's hard to see her... She reminds me too much of that guy." Leo stared at the ceiling. "But you're right... She deserves a phone call at least... It's not for the children to be blamed for their parents' sins..."

Raph smiled at Leo, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. "That's my Leo... Righteous, Fearless Leader." Leo rolled his eyes at Raph, sitting up as well. 

"Care to join me for a walk...?" 

Raph's face was starting to hurt so bad from all the smiling. He truly was happy; he felt at bliss. He nodded to Leo and started handing him his clothes before taking his own. They helped each other slide their shirts on, wincing at the pain of lifting their arms, some of their stitches stretching burningly across their skin. 

The two turtles left the empty apartment and made their way to their precious Central Park. Once there, Leo pulled his phone and dialed for Karai. Raph gave him some space to talk to her, being that now he had found respect for this woman. "Hello, Karai... It's me..." 

"Leonardo... Thank you for returning my calls... How is Splinter-Sama...?" They spoke casually for a moment. He asked about her father and confirmed the information Raph had received form Don. "I want to turn The Foot around, Leo... I want to bring good out of it... Give back to society for all that that man took. I want it to sponsor programs to help children find safety... Children like you once were..." Leo listened attentively. "I have enough to not let it drown at this immediate moment.. But we need funds to keep floating... The concert this weekend... It needs to happen."

At those words his hazel eyes opened like saucers. He tried to swallow but there was no spit in his mouth. "You want us to perform...?" 

"I am offering a chance for redemption... But the choice is yours... Think about it. I'll be in touch." She then wished him a nice day, and ended the call. 

Leo looked at Raph who was buying them a pair of soft-serve ice cream cones, his mind was drowning in a mix of euphoric fear and confusion. Redemption, she said...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who shared this awesome ride with me... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> It is bitter sweet for me to post this last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your support has been extremely meaningful to me! Never did I thought my story would get as much attention as it has, and I am so humbled by this. It makes me strive to be a better writer for you readers. 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts! I would love to hear from you.... What was your favorite part? What made you laugh? Or cry? Or want to reach through the screen and smash me in the face? LOL. 
> 
> I love you all! And with this I say my goodbye... Until we meet again!
> 
> (There might be a sequel to this in the form of one-shots...)

RYW -25

'Redemption...' The word kept resonating in Leo's head as he laid on Raph's chest. His body rising and falling with his lover's soft breathing.

The rest of the day they had spent by Splinter's side. The old rodent pretty much forced Leonardo to stop pestering him and leave with the larger turtle to have a good night's rest... The two turtles spent a night filled with desired moans and churrs at Casey's old apartment. Raph thought he made sure to tire Leo up, but the band leader's mind was swimming in many thoughts. 

"Yer thinking is so loud it's waking up half of Brooklyn, Fearless..." Raphael whispered on Leo's head. 

The tone of Raph's voice had become so soothing to Leonardo that he couldn't help closing his eyes as a smile curled the sides of his lips. "Sorry..."

Raph hugged him, placing his lips on top of Leo's head. "You should do it." Leo pulled himself a bit off the hothead, enough to look at his golden irises which seemed to glow in the dark of the room. Leo smiled before leaning up and placing a soft kiss to Raph's lips. "I'll take it that's a yes...?" Leo pressed his lips harder on Raph's, deepening the kiss, earning himself a sultry moan from the emerald green terrapin. 

"Why are you so good to me...?" Leo asked, his eyes closed, lips still lightly gracing his lover's.

Raph didn't speak... He pulled Leo up a little, nibbled on his jaw line softly, passing his tongue over that beautiful skin, down his neck, sucking on him softly, enough to make small little marks that would fade by morning. Leo moaned, leaning his head back to give him more access to that sexy neck. "Ya deserve this, and more..." Raph grabbed Leo's hips with both hands, pressing them onto his own as he spoke those words. 

Leo hissed again, feeling that Raph's lower plastron was starting to expand at a certain spot. He smiled at Raph, licking his lips. He rocked his hips harder against Raph's bulge. Raph closed his eyes, when suddenly he felt Leo's weight lift from him. He opened them to find Leonardo kneeling next to him. Raising a brow, Raph sat up, his legs on each side of Leo's body. The smaller turtle stood on his knees and peppered kisses over Raph's skin, everywhere; his shoulders, neck, collarbone, jaw, face... His hands traced circles around his legs, getting closer and closer to his groin, then his plump lips started their decent towards the sensitive soft cartilage housing Raph's growing erection. He placed his mouth to it, suckling softly, dipping his tongue to taste the saltiness that was Raph. 

"Hmm... Babe... That mouth... Uhhh..." Raph dropped his large cock down. Leo stared at it for a moment, he let out a soft breath; the lust in him and desire for Raphael's body growing every second. Raph saw that lust, blush powdering his neck and face. "And if your body can match what your eyes can do..." the larger turtle sang.

(Song is Paralyzer, from Finger Eleven again ;P)

Leonardo smiled at Raph, biting his lower lip. He pushed himself on his knees again and kissed Raph deeply, his tongue entering the other's mouth ferociously. Raphael leaned forward, forcing the smaller turtle on his carapace, never breaking the kiss. He brought his fingers up, snaking them between both their mouths, coating them in a mix of their saliva before reaching down and around Leo's thigh, searching for his entrance. The tip of his finger dipped into the sweet velvet that was Leo's ass. "Nghh...!" The moan from the blue-blushed turtle was muffled by thick ravenous lips. 

"No matter how much I fuck ya, yer still tight as a virgin... Make noise fer me, Fearless... Scream my name..." 

"Aahhh~... Yesss.... Deeper..."

Raph dipped further in, Leo's leg coming up until it draped over his lover's shoulder. 

"Deeper... Harder..." Leo panted. Raph kept bitting his neck, moaning into the wet skin as he fingered that sweet hole. The louder Leo was, the more frantic Raph moved. 

Raphael's mouth went down Leonardo's plastron, painting wet patterns on it as it searched for his throbbing cock. He wrapped his lips over the succulent erection, bobbing his head a couple of times while he continued to stretch him out. Leo moaned loudly, calling Raph's name between breaths. But Raph wanted more... He wanted to make him scream for him...

He pulled Leo's rear end towards his shoulders, propping it up. He grabbed Leo's cock in one hand as he continued to finger him with the other. "Aaahhh... F-fuck! Yes...!" Still... More... Raph's mouth covered Leo's hole, suckling on him hard, dipping his tongue in as deep as it could go, rimming him with hunger. "Uuuhhh!!!! Yessssss!!!!! Go~d, yes!!!" He pumped Leo, passing his thumb over the head of his dick, spreading his precum on it, making it glisten as it continued to swell. He wiggled a finger under his lips to breach Leo in unison with his tongue, reaching so deep he felt Leo's sweet spot. Grinning, Raph claimed victory as he rubbed it with his fingertip. "F-FU... R-R-RA-PH!!!!!" Leo's body arched up as much as his anatomy allowed it to. 

"Again..." Raph stroke gold again, this time harder. 

"RAPH!!!" the other yelped.

"Louder..." And again...

"RAPHAEL...! YESSSS.....! NGGHHHH... AAAAHHHHH....!!!" Leo's breath hitched. Raph slowed a bit, licking his lips. "F-FUCK ME!"

"I don't think yer in a position where ya can give me orders, Leo... Being that I have you so bent an' shit... How 'bout ya ask nicely...?" Raph rubbed Leo's prostate again, passing his tongue over his length. 

"P-PLEASE... RA-RAPHIE...! MAKE ME YOURS....!" Leo's face was flushed in red, his breath so hot you could practically see it leaving his mouth... That beautiful, wet, warm, mouth... 

Raph swiftly lowered Leo's hips enough so his engorged cock could align with his anus, thrusting forward on contact, once hard... Then pulled out slowly. "Yer so fucking hot, Fearless~" Raph cooed. The other panted, his eyes hooded, sweat making his skin look even brighter. From where he laid, Raphael looked majestic, his defined arm muscles pulling his hips back as he impaled him mercilessly. "You... Belong... To me... Only... Me..." Every word came with a thrust of his own. A possessive, filling, thrust. 

"Yesss~... All... Yours..." Leo bit his lip so hard a scarlet drop formed on the skin under his tooth. Raph leaned down and lapped it, savoring the taste of copper of his beloved. "Fuck! Im... Gonna... Nghh.... Ahhh... Ahhh...." Raph felt Leo's peak was close... So close he could taste it. And he wanted to... He started to pump the other harder, using the same rhythm to push his length into the pulsing hole. 

Leo came in ropes of white, thick cum. He coated his own plastron and Raph's hand. When Raphael felt Leonardo's walls close around him, he could not hold his own seed from spurting out, even if he wanted to. He came as hard as he ever had, filling his mate's ass like a sweet cannoli. The smell in the air was intoxifiyng. It left both turtles with fogged minds, basking in their afterglow. The larger one fell next to the other, using the last of his energy to wrap the smaller in his embrace before drifting off to sleep. 

Leo smiled as he continued to softly pant, staring at Raphael's sleeping face. He loved this guy with all his might... And redemption he would have, for them both. 

\------------------------------------------

The next morning Raphael woke up to the horrid smell of burned toast. Leo had tried to make breakfast for them, but failed miserably in his attempt, ruining two of Raph's three good pans, and mysteriously breaking the toaster, which still belonged to Casey. Raph couldn't help to laugh at Leo's pouty face. He was so cute when he pouted... They decided to grab an apple each, since their day had suddenly become a very busy one. 

Leo called Karai and arranged for her to set up a meeting at an alternate studio with the rest of TMNT. Mikey had been staying with Donnie and his gator-friend, Leatherhead, at the large reptile's home in Queens. They were both eager for the meeting, specially Mikey. 

Karai explained her plan to the guys. She would turn Foot Productions into an organization aimed to helping the community, sponsoring youth programs and such. She had enough saved to put the down payment on the venue for the concert, but she would be counting on revenues to help her re establish the company, even if it would be in a smaller scale to begin with. 

"I'm in." Leonardo was first to give his answer, followed shortly by Mikey. Donnie was apprehensive. 

"I really do support your ideal, Karai. But being in the spotlight is not something I really want to do." Everyone stared at Don, he then rolled his eyes and continued. "But, who am I trying to kid...? Who could leave this darned band? You guys wouldn't last a week without me ..." He smiled at Karai who in turn smiled back. 

The female shook hands with the olive green turtle, then turned to Leo. "Your team, your lead..." 

Leonardo thought for a moment. "Guys, gear up... We're gonna be doing things different this time..." Raphael smirked. He was so proud of his lover for following his heart. 

They decided to perform only a few original songs for the public's entertainment, but other than that they would sneak in a few new ones they had created in company, but had been brutally denied by Shredder as part of their repertoire. They were all familiar with them since they kept them close to their hearts. Before they knew it, they had only enough time for a quick snack and a change of wardrobe before their great event. 

Karai made sure everything was ready on set with Raph's help. April and Casey volunteered to help at the ticket booth and later as lighting techs during the performance. The clock kept ticking down, the concert hall was full of fans, and Leo was nervous as he had never been.

As he paced the changing room, he was followed by Raph's eyes. "Leo, would ya sit down already? Ya making me so nervous I'm 'bout ta sit on ya so ya stop moving so much!" Leo glared at Raph, sending chills through the rest of the room, excluding his cocky mate. "Guys, mind if I have a few words with Fearless here...?" As in on cue, the two other turtles stood up and scurried out of the room. "Ya making the guys nervous, babe..." 

Leo let out a breath he had probably been holding for a while. "What if I fuck this up, Raph...?" 

Raph's eyes softened. "Ya got plan B."

"Plan B?" 

"Yeah... Take yer clothes off and make the fangirls save yer ass from utter failure..." Raph smirked. 

"Ha. Ha... Very funny. I'm serious, Raph..." Leo started to pace again. 

Raph growled lowly as he stood up, placing his large body in front of Leo's. "Yer not gonna fuck up, Fearless." He graced Leo's cheek with the back of his hand. "Yer a leader. So lead. Redemption, 'member...?" 

Leo leaned into Raphael's touch, closed his eyes for a moment... And at Raph's words he re-opened them, fire blazing through his hazel pools. He nodded at Raph. 

"I'll be here." Raph winked at Leo, making him giggle softly. They hugged for one last time before separating, one going to meet the other band members for last minute wardrobe touch ups, the other walked backstage to meet Karai and stand-by for anything he would be needed for.

The lights went on, Mike's tempo beating a steady beat before the curtains lifted to reveal three beautiful turtles... Then Leo's guitar went wild, accompanied by Mikey's drums and then to lower the pace Donnie joined with his base... And Leo began to sing. Fuck, he had the sexiest voice... Both girls and guys were screaming his name; and when he started to dance as he played his guitar, it was a sight that made Raph feel tight in his groin. "I never thought... That he would ever love someone... The way he loves you..." Raph turned his head to look at Karai standing next to him. "I'm just happy he found love... I'm happy it was you." She smiled. Raph smiled back, blushing a bit. "But don't get me wrong... I still love him very much. And if you ever hurt him in any way I will be there to receive him in open arms." He raised a brow, still smirking at the girl. "I will steal him from you without thinking twice." She bumped her hip against Raph's large figure. "So... Take care of him, Raphael." 

"Don't hold yer breath, sister. He ain't going nowhere, and neither am I." The hothead smiled a toothy smile at the girl and bumped her hip back. They continued to hear him sing. 

The crowd was wild. They loved the new songs and soon the guys had them singing the choirs in unison. 

"This next song... Is a very special song that I wrote while thinking of the person I love..." Leo's voice was deep, and at the sound of those words the crowd went quite for a moment. "That person is my boyfriend... Raphael..." 

Raph's mouth went agape and his skin paled about three times lighter at Leo's words. Karai laughed. 

Raph licked his dry lips and mumbled, "Did he just...?"

The crowd was silent... Only light mumbling could be heard.

"In all my time as a member of TMNT, I had been told that this part of myself needed to remain in the shadows... But to be honest, I don't think that's fair... What do you guys think? " The crowd started to whistle, some of the voices, female mostly, screaming in almost agony at the news, but most of them were whistling cheerfully. 

'We love you, Leo!'  
'We don't care, you're still hot!'

Leo chuckled, a very sexy chuckle. "I knew you guys would be cool... Heard that, Raph?" Leo's head turned to Raphael, who started to frantically shake his head. "Come on, Raphie... Come say hi to everyone.." Leo extended his hand, his eyes mesmerizing Raph... 'And if your body can match what your eyes can do...' The words to that song played in Raph's head. He took a deep breath, and as if in a trance, he shakily walked out onto the stage, grabbing Leo's hand. "This hotness is my Raph, everyone!" 

The crowd cheered. The girls went wild. Donnie had a huge smile on his face as he clapped for them. 

Mikey whistled between his teeth loud, but all of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and he dashed for the front, grabbing Leo's hand which held the main microphone. "In case anyone is wondering, the Mikester is fully straight, yo! So ladies, if ya wanna come on knocking-"

"Ok, Mikey..." Leo pushed his face with one hand, Raph rolled his eyes as he facepalmed himself. The crowd laughed so hard they almost couldn't settle enough for the next song to start. 

"I'm serious though! IM STRAIGHT!" Mikey walked backwards back behind his drum set. 

"Smooth, Mike..." Donnie fist pounded the younger turtle. "Really smooth." 

Raph giggled, then he felt Leo wrap an arm around him. "Babe... This song... It's for you. I love you..." Leo placed a soft quick kiss to Raphael's lips. Those lips which he would never grow tired of.

Raph stepped back slowly, their hands separating as Leo started to sing...

"Every brick and every stone  
Of the world we made will come undone.  
If I... if I can't feel you here with me.  
In my sleep I call your name  
But when I wake I need to touch your face  
'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me.

You can stop the aching  
'Cause you’re the one I need."

Raph held on to the wall. He felt the floor had been taken away from beneath his feet... He felt a fire light up in his stomach... Desire to run back on stage and ravage Leonardo's sweet mouth.

"I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury.  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

If I freeze you are the flame.  
You melt my heart, I'm washed in your rain.  
I know you’ll always have the best of me.  
Destiny’s got a hold on me.  
Guess I never knew love like love knows me  
'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me."

Karai glanced at Raph, then back at Leo. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the scene, wanting to capture the flame burning between their eyes, a golden and hazel spiral was ablaze. The passion, undeniable.

"I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury.  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
Your love burns within me with fire and fury..."

\---song is "Fire and Fury", by Skillet <3---

Leo continued his song, the crowd cheering every word. When it was over, Raph felt lightheaded. The blood had rushed too fast to his head... The reason... All the images he was having of how he would spend his night with his boyfriend. 

The concert ended with a speech from Karai in which she announced the new face and mission of Foot Productions. She asked the public for awareness on the matter, and their support in continuing to follow and attend their events, which proceeds would benefit youth programs. The guys bowed to their fans, and savored the crowd's cheers for a few more minutes. The concert had been an absolute success. 

The guys receded to their dressing room, Mikey was ecstatic. "Best night of my fracking life!" 

"Really, Mikey? Fracking...?" Donnie rolled his eyes while he changed his clothes. 

"Yup. It's mah word, and I'm sticking with it." The younger turtle stretched his arms, feeling awfully proud of himself. "Yo, Leo... I'm proud of you, dude."

"Yeah, Leo... You did good tonight..." Donnie placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. "My brother is lucky to have you." 

"Thanks, guys... I have to be honest, I've never felt more alive in my life... Thank you for sticking with me... You guys are my brothers. I love you both." Leo shrugged his shoulders bashfully. The two younger turtles wrapped his smaller frame with their arms in a tight hug. 

"Ehem..." The three turtles turned to the door to find Raph leaning against the frame. The emerald turtle smiled at the three and retrieved a bouquet of flowers from his back. 

"Flowers, Raph...? Seriously, how corny can this night get?" Donnie chuckled, laughter from the others joining his in almost a harmony. Raph blushed and threw the flowers at Mikey. Who accepted them theatrically, causing the laughter to grow in the room. The guys laughed so hard, tears were flowing down their faces.

"It brings me great joy to see you youngsters enjoying yourselves." Splinter and Karai were now standing behind Raph. 

"Father? What are you doing out of the hospital?" Leo rushed to his side. 

"It's ok, Leo. He's actually feeling much better. His lungs are clearing up." Karai placed her hand on Splinter's shoulder. Even though her smile was honest and kind, Leonardo couldn't help to feel a sting in his chest, knowing now for certain that it was because of her wretched father that his own had suffered for so long. He couldn't help a deep frown scrunch his face. 

"'Member what ya said... Kids can't be blamed for their parent's shit." Raph slipped his hand into Leo's, squeezing it lightly, snapping his mate from his anger high. 

"Thank you, Karai, for watching over my father..." Leo squeezed Raph's hand back, and smiled at the girl. They have each other a light bow.

Mikey had organized a rendezvous at a local bar to celebrate the current events. To everyone's surprise, Usagi was tending behind the bar. "Hey, Usagi! How's our baby coming, dude?" 

Everyone looked at them, intrigued by the meaning in the prankster's words. "It's picking up quick, my friend. You're reputation precedes you."

"Wait, hold up... You guys bought this bar?" Donnie was astonished. "How?"

"You'd be surprised how much doe a rockstar like myself can save by smooching off of his room mates..." Michelangelo grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "And Usagi has been hoarding loads of tips too. Between both of us we scrimped up enough for the down payment."

"And how things are going, it will be paid in full in less than three years." The bartender chimed in. 

"Well congratulations, you guys. It's an awesome place." Leo sat by the bar, looking around the establishment. As soon as he placed his hands on the bar top, a cold glass touched his hand. It wasn't his usual glass of jack and coke, but a nice chilled beer.

"It's Hitachino... Not the cheap kind." Usagi told Leo as he looked at Raph, and winked.

Raph smiled at the rabbit. "Hope ya can pour one fer me outta yer magic hat, bunny-boy. Cause Raph is one thirsty turtle." Usagi rolled his eyes at the hothead and poured a Hitachino Nest Japanese beer for him as well. That was more than enough for them when it came to making amends. 

For the remainder of the night, everyone drank and sang karaoke, ate and laughed. A crowd had gathered in the bar, forcing the bouncers to keep the patrons from the VIP area where TMNT and friends were lounging. 

"Damn, gotta go break my seal. I'll be right back." Raph started to walk towards the restrooms, but the hoard of fans almost pulled him down. "Whoa, guys! Chill!" 

They all laughed at the sight. Leo walked to him, took him by his hand and pulled him to safety. "Come this way. There's a private bathroom you can use..."

"Hmm... This feels a lot like déjà vu..." Raph mumbled, letting himself be guided by his lover. 

Leo let go of his hand as he turned a corner. When Raph tried to follow, he felt a strong body push him hard against the wall. "Now it feels like déjà vu..." Leo whispered into he side of his face. 

"Ya betta not leave me pissing all over the floor this time, Fearless... Don't think I can come back form that one." The larger turtle laced his fingers in the belt-hoops of Leo's pants, pulling their hips closer, breathing up and down the forest green neck. 

Leo's head tilted back to give him more access, moaning softly when he felt a large, wet tongue slide up to his jaw, and teeth grace his lower lip. "I love you, Raphael..."

Leonardo's whispered words sent a new shiver down his spine, his pupils so large you could barely make out those beautiful golden irises. He felt high from all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. "I love ya too, Leonardo..." 

They kissed deeply. Their hands started to move to explore each other's bodies, nails raking over plastrons and scutes, earning moans and groans form one another. The bulge in their lower parts starting to throb at their impending full erections. 

"Really, guys?" Donatello's voice made them separate immediately. 

"AAAHHHH! Get a room, you two!" Mikey's scream made them turn a couple shades darker when a blush crept up their face. 

"You do realize you are on top of my fresh produce...?" Usagi crossed his arms, his eyes closed as he spoke. 

Leo looked at Raph, his face in panic. Raph couldn't help but laugh. "Geeze, Leo... Guess yer not that fearless after all." 

END. :D


End file.
